


【ME】玫瑰少年

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: *古罗马AU，依然是皇帝马和奴隶花，但这个马总非常苏，相信我！
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

光荣属于希腊，伟大则属于罗马——在爱琴海文明沉寂百年之后，台伯河的碧波依然拍打着河岸，哺育着自己正当辉煌的帝国。地中海成为罗马臂弯中捧出的一斛明珠，就连昔日的的众城之城雅典，也被划入了罗马的版图。这座前所未有的庞大帝国，屹立在了世界之巅。

自奥古斯都时代起，罗马的军政大权就由皇帝一手掌握。他们以伟大独裁者凯撒的声望为自己的皇位命名，在高耸的王座上治理幅员辽阔的土地。

然而，年轻的君主在一次前往希腊的游历中，带回的不是驼在骏马背上的战利品，而是一个奴隶。在那些流传后世的著作中，史学家们以暧昧的笔触描写皇帝对他的深情:他们将他称为:“玫瑰少年”。

*

地中海在一年的绝大多数时间都风平浪静，安详得像是母亲怀抱中熟睡的婴儿。航船的白帆在海风的吹动下鼓成饱满的弓箭形状，它们络绎不绝，贵霜帝国的香料、大汉王朝的丝绸，在繁华的罗马国界边境估价交易，再满载奇珍异宝，回归遥远神秘的东方国度。

而除去这些奢侈品外，小亚细亚的集市上，还有一种交易令人称道。在商旅往来、熙熙攘攘的街头，总能看到这样的场景:有钱有势的商人坐在高头大马上吆喝着，甩动着手里的皮鞭。在他身前，雇佣兵排成两列，护送着他们的“货物”——貌美或是强健的奴隶不论男女都赤裸着上身，他们的双手双脚都被粗重的铁链牵连，像同一个枝头上的稻穗那样被麻绳串成一排，面容疲倦，伤痕累累，在商人和雇佣兵的驱赶下趔趄地行进着，走向他们已知的命运:集市中贩卖奴隶的铁笼。

而即使是铁笼，也只有少数的奴隶才有资格进入。被选出的漂亮奴隶才会被锁到铁笼里，而长相不佳的粗使用的奴隶，则会像牲口那样，跪在烈日炎炎的毒太阳下，头顶着代表自己身价的瓦片:瓦片越多者，身价越贵。买下他们的达官贵人总是格外挑剔，反复检查他们的骨骼和牙齿，女性奴隶还会被掰开大腿，检查是否有过生育。

这里是罗马最繁荣的所在，每年为帝国的昌盛贡献着大量税收。但它也如此粗野煌蛮:奴隶没有名字，更不配拥有姓氏，当他们老病不堪时，会像野狗那样被弃置街头。女性奴隶有外科医生进行残忍的手术，确保她们的主人色欲上头与其交配后，不会产下卑贱的后代。罗马的律法文书上，奴隶被排除在公民之外。

Mark乔装打扮，牵着马混迹在来往观看的人群中。他漫不经心地向奴隶交易中心瞥了一眼，然后再难以移开视线。

在一众来自埃及或是迦太基的深肤色奴隶中，一个白肤的奴隶十分显眼。他漂亮的脊背上虽然还残留着红色的鞭痕，但仍然挺得笔直，肩膀像是用规尺画出的那样舒展。

Mark牵着马在人群中转了一圈，才找到一个能看清奴隶面容的角度。当他看到那个奴隶的正面时，Mark明白了那个奴隶没能被带到铁笼中高价拍卖的原因——他毁容了，在有些长的蓬乱棕发下，奴隶的半边脸颊都覆盖着深色的伤疤，它们从额角的位置蔓延到下颌，就连鼻梁正中都横亘着一道创痕。他的锁骨处还有一处纹身，描绘出一朵深红色的玫瑰形状，怒放的美丽花瓣和奴隶脸上的丑陋伤痕对比得触目惊心。

Mark情不自禁地盯着他看，奴隶正好也在此时抬起脸。他沉静的棕色眼睛隔着人墙看向Mark，向他投注了片刻的视线，而后又柔顺地垂下眼睑。

Mark无法形容自己在那片刻地感受。他好像重回了少年时代，在帝国顶尖的骑士手下学习骑射，却怎么都无法把弓矢对准森林深处那头还未上角的幼鹿。

奴隶交易往往要持续一天，从朝阳初升到日暮西沉。中午时分，常有体力不支的奴隶在骄阳下因为久跪、缺水和饥饿昏厥，就此暴毙街头。

Mark抬头看了看，天气晴朗，太阳即将升到高处。

那个奴隶，在这样无情的炙烤下，尽力跪得笔直的身体也开始摇摇欲坠了。Mark数了数他头上的瓦片，又掂了掂自己的行囊。

“扑通”一声，那个瘦弱的奴隶栽倒在地上，头顶的瓦片也滚落了下来。在凶狠的士兵呼喝着把鞭子抽到他身上以前，Mark制止住对方，把数好的金币递出去。

“别碰他。”Mark说，“他归我了。”

*

Eduardo在一阵颠簸中醒来，他浑身酸疼，脑袋里像是被楔进了一颗钉子。他迷迷糊糊地盯着面前晃动的地面，过了好一会儿才意识到自己正在马背上。他头朝下被放在马背上，抵着马鞍的胃部一阵抽搐。

“停一下……”他虚弱地要求到。

马匹还在行进，Eduardo费力地抬起头，只看到一个卷发男人的背影。

“停一下。”Eduardo抬高声音，用拉丁语又说了一遍。

那个男人拽住缰绳，马也顺从地停下脚步。Eduardo顾不上礼节，他挣扎着从马背上滑下来，跪在路边抚着喉咙开始干呕。

他已经饿了好几天，在被驱赶着贩卖的这段时间，商人分发给奴隶的食物难以下咽。Eduardo实在吃不下去，把它们都送给了眼巴巴望着他的黑人男孩。现在，Eduardo用手臂支撑着身体，他低着脑袋，因为反胃的痛苦熬红了眼眶，却什么都吐不出来。

“你没事吧？”Mark站在旁边问他。他解下行囊上的水壶，递给Eduardo。

“谢谢。”Eduardo回答他，接过水壶喝了好几口。

而后，他顿住了——他捧着水壶的双手已经重获自由，锁链不翼而飞。他的上身也不再赤裸，而是披着一件外袍。

Eduardo有点无措，他看向Mark，不知道该怎么向他开口。

“我买下了你。”Mark直截了当地回答了他的疑问。

Eduardo放下水壶，手指紧张地绞着上面的带子。

“……主人。”他垂着脑袋，声音低低地说。

Mark居高临下，用探究的目光打量自己新买的奴隶。

“你会说拉丁语。”Mark说，“你的举止也很有教养——你生来就是奴隶吗？”

Eduardo没回答，只是在Mark的注视下打了个颤。

*

傍晚时分，道路尽头仍没看到驿馆的身影，Mark决定在野外露宿。

Eduardo身体虚弱，Mark干脆把马让给他骑。Eduardo很不好意思，Mark却不耐烦地制止了他。

“好好坐着。”他说，“我不想刚买下你你就死掉。”

Eduardo不说话了，沉默地骑在马上。Mark牵着缰绳走在前面，有一搭没一搭和Eduardo说话。

“你是希腊人？”Mark问他。

“嗯。”Eduardo简短地回答。

“你叫什么名字？你应该有名字吧？”Mark继续问道。

“……Eduardo。”

“Ed……太拗口了。”Mark说，“我要叫你Wardo。”

“听您的，主人。”

“不用这么叫我。”Mark摆摆手，自顾自笑起来，“我也不需要你给我干活。”

“我叫Mark。”他说。

Eduardo“嗯”了一声，却不知道该接什么话。

夜色完全笼罩大地之前，Mark选好了一块适合露宿的平地。Eduardo自己下了马，局促地站在地上，还没完全恢复的身体有些虚晃。

“你看着马。”Mark把缰绳交给他，“我去捡点树枝回来生火，顺便割点草回来喂马。”

Eduardo看到Mark的背影走远之后，心脏还在咚咚跳着。他紧紧拽着缰绳，因为过于用力而手指发白。马在他身侧喷着热气，背上的行囊鼓鼓囊囊的。Eduardo颤抖着伸出手，摸到了行囊下钱币的形状。

现在是逃跑的好时机。Eduardo想。他有一匹马，还有钱——Mark太没戒心了，孤身一人去树林里捡柴，把所有行李都留给他照管。

Eduardo很饿，全身无力，小腿都在打颤。他连走到溪边洗把脸的力气都没有，却觉得自己能跨上马奔驰千里，直到回到故乡希腊，让爱琴海的微风吹拂脸颊。

Eduardo靠着马，他抚摸着马的鬃毛，把脸靠在马鞍上，由于头脑中对于自由的想象而微微颤抖。

可他能去哪里呢？他没有身份，没有土地，甚至没有自己的姓氏。就算逃跑之后能得到自由，他也只能流浪，也许很快会被抓走，继续在不同的奴隶贩子中转手买卖，在烈日下头顶瓦片遭受毒打。

Eduardo摸了摸自己脸颊上可怖的伤疤，长长地叹了口气。

也许他应该留下来——至少Mark会给他喝水，会问他“你还好吧”。

Mark回来之后，发现Eduardo已经整理了仪表。他们选的露宿地点离溪水不远，Eduardo用树叶堆出了休息的地方，喝饱了水的马也被拴在了树上。

Eduardo坐在地上抱着膝盖，因为听到Mark回来的动静而转过脸。长时间的食不果腹让奴隶脸颊消瘦，那双棕色的眼睛因而显得格外大，覆盖了半张脸的伤疤反而在夜色的掩映下没有那么狰狞。

Mark把抱在怀里的柴草扔到地上，把托在树叶上的野果递给Eduardo。

“吃点东西。”他说，“你太瘦了。”

“谢谢。”Eduardo伸手接过，掬起水洗干净野果上的浮尘，拿在嘴边小小地咬了一口。

Mark饶有兴趣地观察他。即使是以Mark刻薄的眼光，他也挑剔不出Eduardo举手投足间的差错。Eduardo的手指细长白皙，指甲里也干干净净，这不该是一双奴隶的手。

火焰在空地上燃烧起来，主人和奴隶却各怀心事坐在两边。

“你以前是平民？”Mark问道，“你姓什么？”

Eduardo以沉默回答了Mark的问题，甚至变得身体僵硬。

“好吧，”Mark耸耸肩，换了个话题，“你识字对吗？”

Eduardo以行动代替了回答。他捡了一根小树枝，在平整的地面上一笔一划写下了自己的名字。

“你还会什么？”Mark兴致勃勃。

小树枝在沙地上画了一个三角形。

“你会几何？”Mark有些惊讶了。

Eduardo“嗯”了一声。

Mark侧过头打量他。

“我猜这只是冰山一角。”Mark说，“我对你的过去越来越好奇了。你怎么会变成奴隶的？”

“算了，等你想告诉我的时候再说吧。”看出Eduardo没有诉说的欲望，Mark也没有强求。他打了个哈欠，倒在柔软的树叶堆上。

“我困了。”他说着，拍了拍自己的身侧，“你可以和我一起睡。”

“晚上很冷，两个人挨着会暖和一点。”Mark补充道。

“不用了，我替您守夜吧，主人。”Eduardo客气地回应道。

“随便你。”Mark翻了个身，很快就睡着了。

天快亮的时候，Mark率先醒了过来。燃烧了一夜的篝火只剩下火星，马匹还站在一边点着头打盹。Mark翻身坐起，看到Eduardo蜷在离火堆不远的地方，松松握着拳头的双手放在胸口。

也不怕衣服会被烧着。Mark这样想，他站起来，想去叫醒Eduardo，两个人一起找点东西吃，然后继续上路。

可是等他俯下身想要拍拍Eduardo的肩膀，却怎么都下不了手了。

来自希腊的奴隶睡在草地上，呼吸均匀而绵长。他侧躺着，有伤疤的那半张脸被压在身下，在熹微的晨光中露出的另外半张脸美好无瑕，柔和的轮廓像是经过名家大师的精心雕琢。他闭着眼睛，深色的睫毛又翘又长，在白皙的脸颊上投下厚密的阴影。他的鼻梁挺直而秀气，还带点俏皮的弧度，恢复了些许血色的嘴唇丰润饱满。

Mark愣愣地看着他，被这样直观的漂亮直击心灵。

Eduardo其实很好看——Mark的脑袋里迷迷糊糊地蹦出这个念头。他对别人的外貌并不敏感，然而从小到大，他见识过了太多美人，明白美丽总有相似之处。Eduardo的骨相十分优越，皮肤也白皙娇嫩，柔软的褐色眼睛像是总氤氲着加尔达湖四月的春水，颀长的身体像是抽条的柳枝。

如果不是整个半脸上的疤痕，Eduardo该是一位美人。Mark想。

他盯着Eduardo看了好一会儿，察觉到对方有快要醒转的迹象，才心虚地躲开视线。

在Eduardo彻底醒来之前，Mark已经跑到林子里寻找早餐了。

看了看四下无人，Eduardo赶紧跑到溪水边，蹲下来对着溪水打量自己的脸。昨天一直在奔波，夜晚又看不清楚，Eduardo看不出自己的脸有没有露馅。现在他趁着阳光在溪边临水而照，不放心地抚摸了好几遍脸颊，没有看出破绽才松了口气。

Mark很快返回，给Eduardo带回了野果和一只灰褐色的野兔。篝火灰烬中焖出的兔肉香味诱人，Eduardo牵着马走到溪水中替马刷了鬃毛，和Mark一起再次启程。

“我们去哪里？”他问Mark，已经决心和他一起走了。

Mark抬起头，在初升的太阳中望向远方。

“我带你去罗马。”Mark说。

*

自共和时代起，罗马就开始修筑道路，便利来往的商旅和军队。进入帝政时代，罗马的交通系统更加完善，庞大的都城就坐落在道路网络的正中，不论从哪条道路出发，最后都能回到罗马。

Mark坚持要Eduardo继续坐在马背上，自己牵着马前行。但是Eduardo以一个奴隶的自觉，要求Mark坐在马上，自己服侍他。

可是走了没有多远，Eduardo就走得越来越慢。Mark从马上低头向下看，两道带血的脚印留在平整的路面上。

“停！”Mark喊到，从马上跳下来。

“有什么事吩咐吗，主人？”Eduardo摇摇欲坠地站在地上，脸色惨白地看着他。

Mark皱着眉头，死死地盯着Eduardo。他久居上位，习惯了发号施令，一旦释放出气场，不怒自威的压迫感只会逼得对方服从。

“坐到那边去。”Mark抬了抬下巴，示意Eduardo坐到路边的一块石头上。

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，转身才走了半步，就差点腿软跪倒在地上。Mark扶住他，Eduardo才站起来，就不由“嘶”了一声。

Mark黑了脸，直接把Eduardo抱起来，走了两步到路边，低头查看Eduardo脚上的伤口。

Eduardo瑟缩了一下，Mark握住他的脚踝，不由拒绝地固定住Eduardo的一只脚。

奴隶的脚掌血肉模糊，好几处水泡都被磨破了，血水混合着脓液和尘土，沾染得惨不忍睹。

Mark看了Eduardo一眼，奴隶苦着脸，拼命咬着自己的嘴唇。

“别看了。”他小声说，口音因为异国语调十分软糯，“……太脏了。”

Mark没说话，他撕下自己的一块衣襟下摆，替Eduardo擦了擦伤口。奴隶疼得轻声抽气，但又挣脱不得。他的脚踝被Mark一手握住，Mark打开水壶，用清水洗掉Eduardo脚上的污渍，然后又去查看他的另一只脚。

“我只是一个奴隶……”Eduardo轻声说，“您不必……”

“你的脚上一点茧都没有，”Mark头也不抬，“皮肤也很细腻——你从来没赤脚走过路对吧？我不信你只是个奴隶。”

Eduardo不说话了，只是埋下脑袋。Mark把刚才那块布料选出干净的一块撕下来，分别包扎住Eduardo的双脚。

“你坐到马上去。”Mark命令。

“Mark……”

“听话。”Mark说，“要我抱你吗？”

Eduardo挣扎着，自己爬上了马背。

接下来的几天时间里，他们一直昼夜行进，朝着罗马的方向迈动脚步。Eduardo始终坐在马背上，当他因为不好意思而提出和Mark交换时，总会得到年轻主人的拒绝。

“都说了我买下你不是要你服侍我的。”Mark不悦地说。

“那你要我做什么？”Eduardo问道，伤势恢复了不少的双脚在马腹下轻轻晃荡，修长白皙的小腿像是两块雕刻精美的大理石。

“给我讲讲希腊的故事。”Mark说。

“你想听什么？”Eduardo笑着说。

“你知道什么？”Mark反问他。

“我嘛，我可是亚里士多德。”Eduardo说，“我无所不知。”

于是，他们在道路上讨论着毕达哥拉斯的三角形三边定理、索福克里斯的悲剧艺术和泰勒斯的世界起源理论，直到望见罗马的城墙。

Eduardo正如他所说的那样无所不知——Mark很少遇到像他这样博学多才的年轻人，而Eduardo温柔的心肠和有礼的举止，也和他奴隶的身份格格不入。Mark更加坚信，Eduardo是一个有秘密的人——就像Mark一样。

他们无话不谈，已经在无形中超越了主仆的隔阂，成为亲密的朋友。Mark的尖锐、直白和野心也得到Eduardo的赞赏，他古怪的幽默感也常常让Eduardo忍俊不禁。

“你真有趣，Mark。”Eduardo笑着说，棕色的眼睛在阳光或是星河下闪闪发亮。

罗马城越来越近，直到有一天，他们终于踏入了城门。

“你来过罗马吗？”Mark抬头问道。

“嗯。”Eduardo说，“很小的时候来过。”

“我想回家了。”Mark说，“我能上马和你一起骑吗？”

Eduardo笑着伸出一只手，把Mark拉到椅背上。

马蹄声清脆地踏过铺着石板的大路，Mark的手掌覆盖在Eduardo手上，和他一起拉着缰绳。他们策马经过万神殿、功德柱、凯旋门、竞技场。大半座城市被他们甩在身后，前方的建筑更加肃穆辉煌。

Mark感觉到自己的怀抱中，Eduardo的身体在微微发抖。

“你要带我去哪？”希腊少年低声询问，“……你是谁，Mark？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

帕拉蒂尼山水源丰富，遍植翠株，是紧邻台伯河的唯一高地，越过台伯河的西风吹拂而来，清凉的绿意环绕于四周，令人心旷神怡。罗马的夏季漫长少雨，气候炎热，对罗马人而言，帕拉蒂尼山称得上是无可取代的福地。自奥古斯都时代起，历代的罗马皇帝都在此处的宫殿居住，居高临下地统治繁盛帝国的土地和臣民。

帝国的建筑雄伟瑰丽，不可方物：中空的庭院凿出透光的天井，四周围绕雕刻的廊柱，中央的落水喷泉昼夜不息，用于会客的大厅永远敞开着大门，气度昂扬地随时等候着万邦来朝的盛景。

今晚又将是一个无眠之夜，偌大的庭院被烛火照耀得亮如白昼，音乐鼓点从傍晚起就没停歇，金色的美酒源源不断，在觥筹交错间像不老泉般流淌。称臣纳贡的附属小国派来的使节坐在皇帝下首，在舞女旋转不停的舞步中击节赞赏。

只是这片笙歌升平的场景，却没能让高高在上的皇帝露出一个笑容。Mark远远地坐在上首，神情冷淡，唇角边连一丝骄傲自满的笑容也不见踪影。

他在不动声色地烦恼。皇帝每每分神去瞥一眼躲在烛火暗处的那个身影，心里的闷气反而会变得更重，连凉丝丝的酒液都无法浇熄。

吸引皇帝全副注意力的，正是他放在马背上带回的奴隶。

自从他带回Eduardo，向他坦白自己的身份后，两个人的关系反而生疏了起来。Mark策马停在王宫庭院之前时，Eduardo跳下马背，和其他前来迎接的侍卫们一起跪在地上，恭谨顺从地垂下头颅，迎接皇帝的回归。

Mark的心情有些微妙，像是被一只看不见的手在胸腔里狠狠攥了一把：谈不上疼痛，但足够他难受。

可是在跪了满地的下属面前，属于皇帝的万人之上的自尊又重新支配了Mark的行为和理智，让他无法再向不久之前那样，向Eduardo伸出手，叫他“Wardo”：这个半张脸上留着疤痕的奴隶是他在小亚细亚的集市上花了金币买来的，他们的相遇从一开始就并不平等。

马蹄在原地踏步，Mark狠下心，最终也没有理会Eduardo。他骑着马走入王宫的中庭，把Eduardo跪伏的身影抛在脑后。

可是在那之后，Mark每天都抑郁不乐。他想尽了办法让Eduardo来自己近前服侍，可是胆大的奴隶却敢违抗皇帝的命令，宁愿去提着水桶刷洗马厩。Mark像个偷窥狂一样远远地看着Eduardo从水井中挑水，沉重的扁担在瘦弱的肩头晃晃荡荡，便在回去后大发雷霆，反而更坐实了他在罗马街头巷尾的传闻中“暴君”的名声。

“你们居然胆敢让一双拿笔的手去刷马！”气头上的Mark指责自己不遂心的属下。

宫廷内官委屈，但他不敢说。

不过拜皇帝的震怒所赐，Eduardo不用再去从事脏乱臭的体力活了。他被指派到皇帝的书房，去料理那些金贵的典籍。

自从埃及被纳入罗马的版图后，从烧毁的亚历山大图书馆中抢救出的收藏，不世出的名章典籍倚叠如山，不间断地输来罗马。

Eduardo用手指拂过那些文字，感受自己心头的震颤。希腊文明曾经统治世界，至今仍是罗马帝国的主流；可是Eduardo眼中所见，却是物是人非。石板碑文上的字字句句，记录的都是他回不去的故土。

他在皇帝的书房工作，因此少不了要与Mark照面。Eduardo干脆装聋作哑，对Mark有意无意的示好视若不见，表现得好像自己真的只是一个粗拙愚笨的下等奴隶，看不懂上位主人的眼色。

王宫中有不少人对Eduardo的容貌窃窃私语，在他背后指指点点，说了不少嘲笑讥讽的恶言恶语。Eduardo不会为这个生气，他乐于享受这种被孤立的感觉，但为了不惹上更多麻烦，他还是用一块薄纱遮住了大半张脸，只露出一双横波似的眼睛。

他对Mark的心情很纠结：在不知道Mark的身份以前，Eduardo对他心怀感激，将他视为挽救自己悲惨命运的恩人与朋友；可Mark是罗马的皇帝，他的铁骑塌碎了Eduardo的故乡，是让他沦落至此的罪魁祸首。

在传说故事中，被希腊人打败的特洛伊的后裔埃涅阿斯乘船渡海，在神谕的启示下建立了罗马；也许这就是打不破的宿命，希腊与罗马注定要世为仇雠。

每当想到这个，Eduardo就心乱如麻。他躲在没人看见的地方偷偷叹气，宁愿自己从来没有遇到Mark。他远远地躲开Mark，在迫不得已要近前服侍Mark的时候，也从不多言，安静地做好自己的分内之事。

可是不知道是否是他的错觉，今晚的宴会上，Eduardo总觉得Mark的眼睛在盯着自己。

露天的庭院中，来自安息帝国的舞女在水声与鼓点中忘我地舞动，扭摆的腰肢和丰腴的曲线带着独属于东方的大胆和放荡。她的容貌也是极富有异域风情的浓艳，浓黑色的头发和略深的肤色相得益彰。

这是连曾经踏遍大陆的马其顿君主都无法拒绝的美丽——她摇晃着，脚上的金铃叮当作响，举着盛满的酒杯，风情万种地半跪在Mark脚边，向富有四方的罗马皇帝举起手。

旁边的通译告诉Mark，这是一种礼节性的敬酒；为了表示两国交好，Mark需要给足面子，喝了这杯酒。

可当那个舞女柔若无骨的手把酒杯举到Mark眼前时，皇帝的脸却已经黑了一半。顾及到礼节，Mark皱着眉头一脸勉强地喝完了杯中的蜜酒，随手推了一把舞女，示意她赶紧滚蛋。

舞女有些惊诧，但还是顺从地退到台阶下，继续踏着舞步。

Mark偷偷觑了一眼Eduardo所在的角落——很好，他的奴隶仍旧蒙着面纱，低眉顺眼，一副事不关己的态度。

也许自己应该直接带走那个舞女，在寝殿里临幸她，还要指名让Eduardo来服侍，看看他什么反应——Mark有点恶意地想。

他会脸红吗？还是会手足无措？或许Mark可以撇下所有人，只把Eduardo拉到那张大床上，和他翻云覆雨。

这样的想象在不知不觉间充斥了Mark的脑海，等他回过神来，才发现自己身上的热度高得不正常，脉搏也跳动得快极了，某个不能言说的部位好像也在渐渐从沉睡中苏醒，像个叫嚣着饥饿的野兽。

Mark立刻反应过来，自己被人下了药。

十有八九是刚才那杯酒。Mark这样想着，恼怒地向台下的舞女瞪了一眼。舞女会错了意，立刻向高位上的皇帝投去一个大胆而挑逗的眼神。

这可真是触到了皇帝的逆鳞：与生俱来的高贵出身和聪慧头脑让Mark的自尊高到堪称自负，他大权独揽，追求掌握一切的极致控制权，讨厌任何事物脱离自己的掌控。安息帝国居然用这么下三滥的手段妄图拉拢Mark，只会激发Mark强烈的不满。

Mark一言不发，甚至连自己身侧下首坐着的使节和大臣都没有知会，直接起身离席了。

可是没有一个人质疑皇帝此时不合礼数的离去使节的脸上甚至还挂上了微妙的笑容。舞女在鼓点中转完最后一个圈，施施然向宴席上的所有人行了一礼，身上的环佩玲琅作响。然后她不紧不慢地起身，跟着皇帝的步伐走了出去。

Mark特意绕了个路，经过Eduardo身边。Eduardo没想到有这一出，连忙低下头，假装没看到Mark。

可是他的如意算盘落空了；Mark走过他身边，抬高嗓子喊了他的名字。

“Eduardo，”他说，“起来服侍我。”

Eduardo心里叫苦不迭，但还是乖乖起身，跟在了Mark身后。

他跟在皇帝身后半步远的地方，有点忐忑地听着身后追上来的那个波斯舞女的脚步声越走越近。她的脚踝上都戴着铃铛，走起路来叮叮当当，听上去就在Eduardo身后了。

自己要被带去哪里？Eduardo忍不住胡思乱想，Mark是不是……要和这个舞女做爱？他叫上自己干什么？让自己围观他们欢好吗？

想到这个，Eduardo抿起嘴唇，心里微微地不舒服起来。

他还来不及细想这份微妙的情感由何而生，Mark的寝殿已经近在眼前了。值岗的守卫向Mark行礼，他们不能擅离职守，于是Eduardo连忙走上前，想帮Mark推开紧闭的宫殿大门。

只是他还没踏出脚步，Mark却突然转过了身。在Eduardo愣神的一瞬间，Mark拽住他的手腕，把奴隶猛地往自己怀里一拉。

Eduardo猝不及防，被Mark抱了个满怀。他脸上的面纱被皇帝粗鲁地直接扯了下来，下一秒，Mark的嘴唇就覆上来，吻住了Eduardo因为惊讶而微微张开的唇。

Eduardo全身都僵硬了，他根本来不及反应，习惯了侵略的皇帝已经把舌头伸进了他的口腔。Mark的唇舌在Eduardo口腔里长驱直入，毫不避忌地品尝

他的味道。皇帝抬起一只手按在Eduardo脑后，又嫌不满足地把Eduardo更紧地按向自己。他的另一只手紧紧箍着Eduardo的腰宣示主权，力道大得像是要把Eduardo揉碎折断。

他不容拒绝地吻了Eduardo好一会儿，才不餍足地放开他。小奴隶被他亲得发懵，棕色的眼睛因为含了水汽而雾蒙蒙的，简直像个被女神狄安娜祝福过的小鹿。

走廊里的灯火昏暗了不少，Eduardo脸上的疤痕因此没有白天里那么狰狞，只有柔和的脸颊轮廓和水润的眼睛在光与暗中若隐若现。Mark看着他水光潋滟的眼睛，只觉得喉间更加焦渴了。

他的手仍然搂在Eduardo腰上，转过头看向那个跟过来后因为目睹皇帝亲吻男奴而不知所措的舞女。

“你看见了？”Mark用波斯语怒斥，“还不快滚？！”

直到那阵金铃声后退着园远去，Mark才松懈了下来。他还搂着Eduardo的腰，把脑袋埋在奴隶的肩膀上。

Eduardo如梦初醒，脸色红得发烫。他的嘴唇上还残留着来自皇帝的吻带来的酥痒，整个人仿佛也被Mark口腔中残留的酒液感染，变得晕乎乎了起来。

“陛下，”他结结巴巴地说，试图把黏在自己身上的Mark撕下来，“你喝醉了。”

“我没醉。”Mark的胳膊在他腰上用力地勒了一下，埋在Eduardo颈间的声音闷闷的，“我被算计了……该死，酒里有东西。”

Eduardo后知后觉，意识到Mark呼在他脖颈间的气息热热的。就在Eduardo愣神的时候，Mark伸出舌头，在他锁骨的位置舔了一下。

Eduardo差点惊叫起来；他的手无意识地攀在Mark肩膀上，慌乱地想把他推开。可是Mark圈在他腰上的手臂纹丝不动，一点都没有放开他的意思。

Eduardo感觉自己要烧着了。

“陛下……我去给你找个人来……”Eduardo断断续续地说，Mark的牙齿不轻不重地咬着他的喉结，就像得胜的野兽在标记自己的领地。

Mark有点恼怒，在Eduardo锁骨上那个玫瑰形状的刺青上咬了一口。

“我不要别人，”他说，“我就要你。”

皇帝的说辞霸道极了；他没有说谎，在因为喝下那些酒而昏沉的短暂时间里，Mark的脑海里浮现出的不是那些豢养在深宫内院的男宠或情人，而是他从希腊带回来的奴隶少年。他那双棕色的眼睛在望着Mark时，总能让皇帝感到绵延不绝、欲语还休的情意。

现在，他终于把自己想要的人抱在怀里了。

“可是……”Eduardo还想说话，被Mark气势汹汹凑上来的吻打断了。他的后半句话被吞没在两个人交缠的唇齿间，只留下委屈的“呜呜”的余音。

“不许说‘可是’。”Mark说，故意板起脸，“照我说的去做。”

Eduardo垂着睫毛，柔软而顺从的神情让Mark心头的火焰烧得更加旺盛了。他的吐息变得灼热又混乱，原本湛蓝的眼睛也变成了月色下风暴暗涌的大海，变成了深色的墨蓝。他直勾勾地盯着Eduardo，全不在意奴隶脸上可怖的伤疤。

Eduardo感受到顶在自己大腿上的灼热和坚硬，被Mark的亲吻唤醒的情欲包裹了他，让他心不由己地抛却了那些阴云，情难自禁地伸手回抱住Mark。

“别在这里，”他用带着异国腔调的嗓音小声恳求，“侍卫们在看……”

Mark搂住他，不间断地把粗暴却狂喜的亲吻落在他嘴唇上。Eduardo被他半推半抱，宫殿的大门在他们身后打开复又合拢。

Eduardo头晕目眩地摔倒在床垫上，鼻尖全是奇妙的熏香味道。罗马人崇尚享乐，Mark的生活虽然并不铺张，但也保持着符合他身份的奢靡：床脚的四根床柱都是纯金铸造，薄纱的帐顶悬挂着数颗散发微光的珍珠照明；香炉里来自阿拉伯的熏香烟气袅袅，墙壁上雕凿着华美的壁画，酒神端坐在他的信徒之间，用美妙的手指弹拨着弦琴。

奴隶从水波一样的绸缎中爬起身，还没来得及服侍皇帝脱下衣物，Mark就已经又覆了上来。此时正是夏季，Eduardo只穿着麻布的短裤，Mark伸出手探进他宽松的裤管，滚烫的指尖弹奏乐器似的抚摸Eduardo的腿根。

Eduardo惊喘了一声。Mark的手是属于军人的手；因为拉弓射箭和练习兵刃而密布着细小的疤痕和硬茧。他用这样的手摩挲Eduardo身上最柔嫩的皮肤，让Eduardo立刻起了反应。

他羞耻地想要合拢双腿，可是Mark按住他的腿根，逼迫他继续保持双腿大开的姿势。

他抬起头，鼻尖上还挂着一颗小小的汗珠，在灯火下反射出晶莹的光。Eduardo看着他，喉结也不由自主地滚动了一下——Mark眼睛里燃烧着的对他的渴望，如有实质地感染了Eduardo，让他的身体也因为爱欲而颤栗。

皇帝从床头的暗格里摸出了润滑的香膏，Eduardo抬起胳膊捂住自己的脸，羞耻地不敢去看Mark的反应。他的身体微微发抖，连抬起手指的力气都没有。Mark身体力行，扒下了Eduardo单薄的衣物，滚烫的肌肤贴上了Eduardo微凉的身体。

Eduardo闷闷地呻吟了一声，心软得一塌糊涂。他张开手抱住Mark，大胆而小心地亲吻Mark的发顶。

Mark的膝盖挤进Eduardo的双腿间，急躁地小幅度挺动起来，热得烫人的阴茎戳在Eduardo一样起了反应的下身上，他低下头颅，从Eduardo的喉结一路亲吻到胸口，种下了一长串鲜红的吮痕，然后流连在Eduardo的胸膛上，含住其中一颗红珠吮吸。

Eduardo挺起腰，难耐地想要夹紧双腿，反而被Mark拉扯住膝盖，一左一右地搭在了皇帝的腰胯两侧。

“陛下……”Eduardo意识迷蒙地呼唤着，手指陷在Mark蓬松的卷发里，不敢有更进一步的动作了。

Mark吻了一下他红艳的嘴角。

“叫我Mark。”他声音低沉地要求。

“Mark……”Eduardo在他身下扭动，手臂勾在Mark的脖子上。他今晚滴酒未沾——卑贱的奴隶没有享用宴饮的权力，但Mark想要他，这个认知也让Eduardo醉得醺醺然起来。

“Wardo。”Mark回应了他，他拉住Eduardo的一只手，和自己十指相扣。

“先帮我出来一次。”他隐忍地对Eduardo提出要求，“我要忍不住了。”

Eduardo从床榻上滑下去，跪在皇帝脚边。他解下Mark的腰带，用自己的口腔接待了Mark昂扬的阴茎。他毫无经验，技巧也生涩极了；可是在药物的作用下，Mark没能在奴隶生疏的唇齿中坚持太久。他的手指穿过Eduardo柔顺的棕发，把他按在自己腿间，引导着Eduardo给自己口交，让他完全容纳自己，用脆弱的咽喉完成一次舒爽的挤压。Mark在Eduardo尽心的服侍中深深地吸气，他爆发在奴隶的嘴里，奖励似的抚摸奴隶顺滑的肩颈曲线。

Eduardo咽下Mark射给他的东西，眼睛里的景物都被生理性的泪水蒸腾得模糊。他们等不及再去床上，就地滚在由整张虎皮做成的地毯上，四肢交缠在一起，心脏在最原始的欲望中同步地搏动。Mark把焐化了的香膏抹在Eduardo的下身，Eduardo则咬着手指的指节，在半是欢愉半是疼痛的啜泣声中在Mark身下打开自己。他柔顺地用身体内部吞下Mark的手指，然后是皇帝那根重新勃起的阴茎。Mark用轻吻抚平他因为疼痛而紧皱的眉头，被Eduardo的后穴吸得水淋淋的手指在奴隶纤瘦的腰线上游走。

Mark是个开疆拓土的君主；他也用同样的征服欲对待自己今晚选定的爱侣。他在Eduardo体内的抽插坚定、凶狠而有力，把Eduardo抛上情欲海浪的顶峰，让奴隶禁锢在他的怀里尖叫。Mark拍开Eduardo想要替自己自慰的手，逼迫奴隶只用后面高潮。他像个被交配的冲动烧红了眼睛的野兽，在Eduardo被他操得绷紧身体射精的时候，凶狠地叼住Eduardo后颈上的皮肤，宛如雄狮标记自己的雌兽。

他们在地上滚了一轮，Mark犹不满足，他捞起Eduardo酸软的腰，让奴隶的上身趴在精美的大床上，只抬起那个丰润的屁股，供Mark握住他的胯部猛烈地抽插。Eduardo叫得嗓子都哑了，只能随着Mark操干的频率有气无力地呻吟。

地上的虎皮被两人份的体液糟践得完全不能看，他们最后不得不转移到大床上。Mark仍未尽兴，他让Eduardo侧躺在自己身边，从后面抬起Eduardo的一条腿，第三次把自己的阴茎插在了那个湿泞的小洞里。

Eduardo心里抱怨皇帝的精力旺盛，嘴上却只剩下了哼哼的份。他累极了，连眼睑都快没力气睁开，整个人都半睡半醒，连Mark又一次射在他身体里，都给不出太大的反应，只有射不出东西的前端淅淅沥沥出了点精。

他昏昏欲睡，放肆地枕在Mark的手臂上，霸占了皇帝的半张床。

Mark凑上来，在Eduardo耳垂上轻轻咬了一口。他的手掌插在Eduardo的双腿间，抚摸Eduardo的大腿。

“Wardo，你的皮肤真细。”Mark轻声说，“奴隶会有这么光滑细腻的肌肤吗？”

Eduardo猛然睁开眼睛，在Mark的轻声细语中睡意全无。

Mark仍然亲昵地搂着他。

“告诉我——你还有什么秘密瞒着我？”他问道。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“你曾经是贵族的男宠吗？”Mark自顾自说出自己的猜想，他的下巴倚在Eduardo肩膀上，两人的呼吸交缠在一起。

“你的胸口纹着玫瑰，”Mark解释道，“我只在娈童和男宠身上见过这种标记。”

皇帝因为从小练习剑术而分布着薄茧的手指流连在奴隶饱满的臀部，爱怜地抚摸着那里起伏的曲线，臀波在他指缝中晃荡，像是掐了一把熟透蜜桃上的果肉那样香甜软嫩。

“你的身体很漂亮。”Mark由衷地赞美道。他从后搂着Eduardo，蹂躏够了那个好看的屁股以后，又去撷玩奴隶胸口的乳头。

那两颗小小的红色果实在刚才激烈的性爱中被激得挺立，此刻皇帝的手指拨弄着它们摇晃，让它们肿大起来，在深粉色的乳晕中颤巍巍地抖动。

“Wardo，你的躯体很美，”Mark说，“你用词讲究，举止有礼，学识渊博——你是从小就被寄养在贵族家庭里接受教育，以便日后服务他们吗？”

Eduardo的四肢像是被冻住那样冰冷，他不说话，对Mark自顾自的猜测只是回以沉默。

罗马的君主用手指抚摸Eduardo的脸颊，这让奴隶几乎屏住了呼吸。

“可是你毁容了，”Mark凭借着记忆抚摸Eduardo脸上的疮疤，触碰到了Eduardo鼻梁上那道凸起的伤痕，“所以你在主人那里失了宠，被赶出家门卖做了粗使用的奴隶？”

这样的猜测合情合理，Mark几乎确认这就是完美的解答。可是Eduardo不发一言，皇帝把这理解为一种默认。

富有四方万民的君主心头涌上微妙的怜惜，就像是夏日的海水轻轻拍打起波浪。他从后面抱着Eduardo，在奴隶棕色的发顶轻轻落下一吻。

“你做我的情人吧，”皇帝漫不经心地颁发自己的恩赐，“我很喜欢你，Wardo。”

Eduardo全身僵硬，巨大的荒唐感完全吞噬了他的心神。有那么一瞬间，Eduardo真想转过身，把罗马的统治者掐死在这张他们才度过销魂一夜的床上。

Mark炙热的气息吹拂在Eduardo耳边，因为长年掌握武器而健壮有力的手臂搭在奴隶的腰上。他的膝盖轻松地挤进Eduardo虚软得无力合上的双腿之间，奴隶的腿间湿淋淋地泥泞着，被喂饱了的小穴还在有气无力地往外吐精。

Mark足足在他身体里射了三次，每一次都爆得又深又狠。如果他是个女人，这时候已经怀上罗马的继承人了。皇帝的臂膀压在奴隶小腹上，那里委屈得顶起了一个被撑圆的弧度，Mark还要恶劣地用手掌放在奴隶的皮肤上稍微用力按下去，而后Eduardo就会微微呻吟起来，他侧躺着身体，被完全撑开的小穴还留着一指宽的圆洞，更多的精液随着Mark恶趣味的按压从那里被挤了出来。

Eduardo完全没有力气了，只能由着Mark对他胡作非为。他失魂落魄，任由Mark对他随意摆布。精力旺盛的皇帝轻而易举地把两根手指插到他松软的小穴里，误以为对方还想再来一轮的Eduardo迟钝地反应过来，他抗拒地扭动着腰，Mark用另一只手的手肘撑起身体，俯身在他耳朵上吻了一下。

“别动，”他说，“让我帮你把这些东西弄出来，不然明天你会发烧的。”

Eduardo在Mark怀抱中挣扎起来，他勉强坐起身，扯住被单盖住自己狼狈的身体。

“我自己来。”他哑着嗓子说，“我能去洗浴吗，陛下？”

Mark像只因为吃饱喝足而满意的雄狮那样懒洋洋打了个哈欠，他没计较Eduardo的行为，而是朝他挥了挥手。

Eduardo拥着被单遮掩自己遍布痕迹的身体，他滑下床，后知后觉自己的腿间传来的撕裂般的痛楚，让他差点站立不住。他咬着牙呻吟了一声，撑住床榻才没跪倒在地。

“我抱你。”皇帝在此时表现得十足像个温柔体贴的情人。他向Eduardo伸出手，奴隶却抓着被单，对他摇了摇头。

“我自己去。”他低声说。

“好吧。”Mark没再表现出强硬的态度，药物带来的性欲得到纾解后，Mark也十分疲倦。

Eduardo撑着墙，一步一停地挪进了用作洗浴的偏殿。

他冷汗涔涔，却又不敢抬手擦拭。皇帝在床榻上酣睡得如同看守金羊毛的科尔吉斯巨龙，Eduardo却心惊胆战，生怕他在下一秒苏醒。

沐浴的风气在罗马各阶层中盛行，也在侧面折射出帝国臣民生活的富足。图拉真时代，来自叙利亚的建筑师设计了气势恢宏的公共浴场，青砖铺地，白石做顶，完全对称的露天庭院中矗立着两座喷泉，廊柱与拱券交叠的墙壁间，描绘着奥林匹斯山上众神的宴饮。华丽的大浴场极尽靡费奢华，在帕拉蒂尼王宫中皇帝的寝殿里，也仿照大浴场修建着宛如袖珍版本的用作洗浴的宫殿。相比而言，这里更像一座泳池，凿开了的温泉水被引入浴池，白色的大理石包裹着浴池的池壁和池底，氤氲的温热水汽在石面上凝结成细小的水珠。在世俗享乐上，罗马人已然做到了极致；作为他们的皇帝，Mark所拥有的更是最顶级的奢靡。

Eduardo在浴池前扔下被单，顺着台阶走入了温水中。他遍布爱欲痕迹的躯体掩在淡蓝色的温泉水中，被水温滋润后渐渐变得粉红。

他深深吸了几口气，才敢睁开眼睛，临水自照。

浴池中的天然温泉水并不清澈，宫殿中虽然烧着数根巨烛，光线也仍然十分朦胧。Eduardo勉强辨认了一会儿，用手指尽力修饰脸上的伤疤晕开的边缘。

Mark以为Eduardo曾是男宠——他至少猜对了一点，那就是Eduardo曾经拥有一张漂亮的脸。

其实他现在仍然拥有——只是Eduardo用胶水和颜料把它巧妙地掩饰了起来，不让自己的真面目得以示人。

在所有的官方文牒上，Eduardo都已经是一个已经死去的幽魂。他隐瞒着自己的身世与面容，在帝国的底层苟且偷生。

他必须活下去。因为诸神会给他指引，带领他寻找他自己的命运。

Mark以为Eduardo是被毁容的娈童，是在奥林匹斯山上给父神斟酒的加倪墨得斯；事实并非如此，Eduardo曾是一位王子，他曾头戴花冠身披缎带，在宫殿中主持对阿波罗的献祭，把美酒当做不值一钱般泼洒在地，用柔糯的声音向太阳神献上祷词。

他的故园是一座富庶美丽的小岛，是爱琴海上诸多岛屿中最闪亮的那颗珍珠；只是有一天，强悍的罗马士兵用铁甲和长矛叩开了他们的城门，把Eduardo的祖国变成了陷落的特洛亚城。那一夜里如同地狱般的景象，Eduardo终其一生都不会忘怀。

闯入的罗马士兵在城中肆意点火，屠杀男人，奸淫女人，抓走孩童，让名城燃烧成一片火海。橙红色的火光甚至照亮了海面，把爱琴海的碧波反射成鲜血的颜色。那个晚上，整个希腊都能听见这座城邦中男人女人痛苦的哀嚎。

Eduardo在睡梦中被自己的哥哥抱出了宫殿，哥哥让他找个地方躲起来，自己又返回已经着火的王宫中搜寻不知下落的母亲。年幼的Eduardo躲在廊柱后的阴影中发抖，他被一个人高马大的士兵发现，夺路奔逃中摔倒在地，头顶上小小的王冠滚落到来自罗马的将军脚边。

他由此成为了罗马人的俘虏——他的祖国在他身后，在熊熊烈火中燃烧成逐渐坍圮的灰烬。再没有人能给他提供庇护，他曾为之祈祷的神灵闭目塞听，忽视了他求救的声音。

那个噩梦的晚上让Eduardo失去了一切：父母，兄长，姓氏，身份，祖国。他被罗马人用粗糙的麻绳捆住娇嫩的双手，被武器驱赶着踏上了罗马人的船舰。从这一刻开始，Eduardo的身份只剩下了一个，那就是属于罗马的奴隶。他一无所有，连自由都失去了。天亮之后，满载战利品的船只就会启程。罗马人得到了城邦几个世纪经营的土地，世世代代流传的宝藏，还有主持神祭、带来预言的王子。

天亮之后，被绑在船柱上的Eduardo看到城中的火光渐渐熄灭了，只剩下了冲天的黑烟还缭绕在岛屿的上空。浓密的乌云在爱琴海上空聚集，须臾之间，暴雨倾盆而下，浇灭了已经燃烧了一夜的大火。那是天上的众神，向这座陨落的城邦表示自己爱莫能助的哀戚。

Eduardo的故国就此被彻底抹去了。罗马人会在这座废墟上建立新城，打造港岸，在全新的城市中树立罗马皇帝的雕像，把他的功绩铭刻在石柱上传颂。千百年后，人们仍然会记得这个征服者，但会忘却曾经属于这片土地上的人所遭受的劫难。

那个抓住了Eduardo的将军让士兵用沾了咸腥海水的粗布擦拭Eduardo脸上的灰尘，捏着曾经的小王子的下巴满意地左右打量。

“能卖个好价钱。”他笑着说，嘲讽地把王冠重新戴在Eduardo头上。

他用烧得火红的烙铁，在Eduardo的惨叫声中，给他的胸口印下了那朵玫瑰。在皮肤被灼烧的剧痛和烧焦的气味中，Eduardo昏迷过去，不知多久后，又被一直不停砸在身上的硕大雨珠唤醒。

他听到那些看守他的士兵用猥琐的声音议论他，他们说Eduardo会被阉割后送到罗马的达官显贵床榻上，做他们的娈童玩物；而他王子的身份，在他被肆意羞辱时又能带给他昂贵的价码，换回一个高得离谱的价钱，供这些在战争带来的杀戮与混乱中红了眼的将士们分赃。

那朵盛放在他的胸口、被他的血液染得鲜红的玫瑰，将会成为伴随Eduardo一生的耻辱的印记：不论是任何人，只要看见那朵烙印，都会明白Eduardo的身份：一个已入贱籍的奴隶，一个永远翻不了身的娈童。不论那朵玫瑰有多漂亮，都无法改变Eduardo低人一等的身份。

他时昏时醒，被露天绑在船上返航。返回罗马的战船在航行中遇到了风暴，在风浪中颠簸得如同一片树叶。士兵们都躲进了船舱里，无人顾得上关照被绑的奴隶的死活。狂风吹断了Eduardo身后的船柱，他落进海里，全靠那根和他被绑在一起的木柱飘浮起来才能活命。

他辗转流落，被人卖来卖去，还是从希腊来到了罗马。为了不让自己沦落到更悲惨的境地，Eduardo遮盖了自己的容貌；可是他没有想到，自己最终还是逃不过男宠的命运。

他对着池水中自己的倒影，忍不住讽刺地勾起了嘴角。

现在，他居然阴差阳错地爬上了罗马最有权势的人的床——命运从来由不得他选择，不论他如何抗争，最后的结果都只能是在命运三女神的摆布中随波逐流。

神灵曾赋予他预言的能力，Eduardo在颠沛流离中也曾不止一次用树叶和石块占卜，却始终得不到一个明确的回应。现在，诸神让他流落此境，就是在向他宣判命运的结果。

他可以趁此机会对着Mark为故国复仇：Mark对他毫无戒心，Eduardo可以拿一把匕首，在皇帝的睡梦中割开他的喉咙。这样做之后，Eduardo有极大的概率逃不出王宫，但他至少做到了为故国复仇而后殉节，也算是死而无憾。

可是Eduardo知道自己做不到。他在烈日炎炎的街头昏倒，是Mark由于不忍心看他遭受鞭打而掏出金币将他买下——他杀死过Eduardo，却也救活了他。Eduardo不能对自己的恩人挥刀相向，却也无法忘记是Mark高坐在王座上指挥帝国军队东征，将他的故国付之一炬，夷为焦土。

现在，他骑虎难下，无所适从。Mark蓝色的眼睛，就像在他梦中反复浮现的海水的颜色。就在今夜，他还被那双眼睛里的蓝色蛊惑，鬼使神差和皇帝上了床，好像中毒的那个其实是他一样；Mark的亲吻、抚摸、触碰、进入，都像是牢牢植根在Eduardo脑海中的记忆那样，让他浑身颤抖，自愿地张开双腿供皇帝享乐。故国的覆灭和施加在自己自己身上的残酷命运都被Eduardo抛诸脑后，他只能意识迷蒙地抱住Mark的脖子，颤抖着去亲吻那双蓝色的、停驻在自己身上与灵魂上的眼睛。

Mark。Eduardo辗转起伏，一遍又一遍低声吟着这个名字，在渴求的疼痛中把与他交欢的皇帝抱得更紧。

他无法不被Mark吸引——Mark是受到战神垂青的君主，是注定留名汗青的帝王。他的眼眸里看到的是整座欧亚大陆的山川湖海，他的血液里奔流的是生生不息关于战斗与胜利的渴望。就算是希罗多德再世，也要为这份胸怀天下、睥睨四方的君王魅力倾倒，为Mark提笔著书立传。

Eduardo是王子，是被神灵选中、在祭坛前扶乩预言的通灵师。爱琴海星罗棋布的小岛上，或许有一百个王子，有一百个预言师；但是在偌大的罗马，在古往今来的历史故事里，Mark只有一个。他少年征战，东征西伐，把罗马的版图扩充到最大，让帝国成为世界的中心；他留下的恩惠，在几百年后仍然会泽被众人。

父母赋予Eduardo生命，神灵赋予Eduardo能力，故园赋予Eduardo灵魂——它们三位一体塑造了如今的Eduardo，然而只需Mark的一个眼神，就让Eduardo全副身心都被击溃。

在他从马背上苏醒、看到那双蓝色眼睛的一刹那，Eduardo就已经爱上Mark了。阿芙洛狄忒的授命丝毫不讲道理，让Eduardo毫无防备爱上了自己的仇人。他神魂颠倒，为对方放弃自己早已承诺奉献五神的贞洁，甚至把所有的深仇大恨都扔到了脑后。

Eduardo沉浸在前所未有的自我厌恶中，浴池里的泉水常年温热，Eduardo置身其中，连齿根都在发冷。

Eduardo转过身，一条手臂趴在浴池朝支撑自己的身体。他难堪地咬着嘴唇，站立着分开双腿，把另一只手探向身后，引导着那些Mark射进去的东西流出体外。

他想哭泣，可是不能让眼泪流下脸颊。所以Eduardo只能低下脑袋，让泪水垂直砸落在白色的大理石上，溅起碎裂的水花。

*

勤政的皇帝在第二天的早上偷懒了。他睡了长长的一觉，由身到心都叫嚣着满足。可是当他闭着眼睛在大床上滚了一圈还差点骨碌到床下后，他本来微微上翘的嘴角又撇下去了。

Mark睁开眼睛。拉开帷幕的宫殿内日光大盛，已经快到中午时分。床榻上空空荡荡的，除了他之外没有第二个人。

Mark“啧”了一声，孩子气地踢开被角。即使已经是执掌世界最大帝国的独裁者，他也不过是个二十岁出头的青年，总有忍不住把情绪表露在脸上的时候。

罗马是个重视战争教育的国度，对外战争对于国家的意义甚至超过了贸易。Mark从小受到斯巴达式的严格教育，虽然身份贵重但并不娇气。他自顾自进行了晨间洗漱，打算到书房去处理事务，顺便逮住那个一声不响从他床上逃跑的奴隶。

遮阳的走廊上静悄悄的，Mark走向书房的路上，除了站岗的侍卫向他行礼时的兵刃相碰之声，就是庭院中喷泉涨跌的落水声。

每迈出一步，Mark都感觉自己的怒气在增长一分。

他自认不是好色昏庸的君主，更不是滥情善变的混蛋，但是昨晚还和他温存的Eduardo今天始终不见踪影，让Mark只觉得恼羞成怒。

他不明白自己为什么执着于Eduardo：帝王的身份让他拥有享之不尽的美人，Eduardo在容貌上并没有惊人之处，脸上的伤疤更是令人侧目。可是在奴隶集市上看到他的第一眼，Mark就难以移开脚步。

他想起了自己幼时在教师的书本上读到的遥远而古老的故事：狩猎女神狄安娜心生不忍，在祭司挥刀前的一瞬间把公主变为了牝鹿。

在Mark从童年至今的想象中，公主或是牝鹿的眼睛合二为一。那双眼睛，就该是Eduardo那样：温顺而悲悯，既含着以身献祭的悲戚，又燃烧着不愿放弃希望的火光。

Mark只看了一眼，就从Eduardo的眼睛中读出了如此多的情感。

而属于帝王或者是战士的直觉也在告诉Mark，Eduardo不可能是个奴隶；他的每一句话、每一个词汇里，好像都藏着秘密。

Mark把Eduardo当做一个值得探索的宝藏。他解开谜题的第一步，就是要Eduardo做他的情人。

他实在无法抑制对Eduardo的渴望；Mark并不禁欲，可Eduardo的一举一动，好像都能撩起他的欲火。希腊奴隶围在腰上的布条勾勒出的曲线，松松垮垮的夏衣中露出的臂腿，都能让堂而皇之偷看他的Mark口干舌燥。

他可以推开一百个来自波斯的舞女，宁愿吻一吻Eduardo的眼睛。

可是！Eduardo居然在和他睡过的第二天早上就不见踪影！

距离书房越来越近，Mark的脚步也越来越气势汹汹。他黑着脸，发誓马上就要让Eduardo体会一下“暴君”的震怒。

书房里有人说话，Mark于是停住了脚步。

落到他耳中的并不是那把柔糯的、带有异域腔调的声音，Mark的火气重新上来，已经抬脚准备踢门。

但是在下一句话响起之后，Mark停下了动作。

“……脖子上还有吻痕。你看到了吗？”其中一个人说到。

“当然了，我看他是故意露出来给人看吧。”另一个声音吃吃地笑起来，“好像怕谁不知道他已经是皇帝的男宠了似的。”

这是两个在书房洒扫的侍女。Mark不记得她们的名字，却能听出她们的声音。他不许Eduardo做这类粗活，害怕磨粗了Eduardo本来应该读书或者拨琴的手指。所以书房里打扫的另有其人——只是Mark没想到，他们会在背后议论Eduardo。

那两个侍女低低笑了起来，不知道说了什么，一起笑得前仰后合。

“他长得那么吓人，陛下看上他什么？”

她们还在咬耳朵，只是谈论的内容让Mark皱起眉头。

他从不觉得Eduardo丑陋或是难看：美丑是天生注定，行为举止却是后天养成。Mark并不是十分在意他人外表的类型，更何况希腊男孩有他见过的最漂亮迷人的侧脸，还有雕塑都难以还原的身体曲线。除此之外，他还温和、善良，懂得礼貌，比背后议论他人缺陷的侍女不知高尚优美了多少倍。

“哎，他确实长得太难看了，”另一个侍女附和，“可是吹灭灯火去了床上，不都长得一样吗？也许他床技过人呢，脸长得什么样，自然就无所谓了——”

Mark一脚踹开门。他用的力度很大，镶嵌了金属的门板被他踢得晃晃荡荡。那两个侍女被他吓了一跳，看到皇帝乌云过境的脸色后也不敢说话，只是战战兢兢跪在地上发抖。

Mark有点急促地喘气，他从来都不是一个好脾气的君主，常常因为手下犯错而出声训斥，在罗马宫廷内外都落下了“暴君”的名头。但即使如此，他也没滥用过自己的身份来压制他人——位高则权重，他轻飘飘的一句话，在手掌翻覆之间，就能褫夺奴隶、平民、贵族、重臣的生杀大权。正是因为知道自己手握的权柄有多少分量，Mark才不肯轻易动用。

但这次，“暴君”真的发怒了。要不是他还有一丝理智，顾及到这两个说话的只是侍女而不是男人，Mark不能保证自己会做出什么事来。

“滚，”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字来，“你们被逐出宫廷了。”

他的脸色一定阴沉地可怕，所以那两个侍女才急急忙忙从他身旁的门缝中跑了出去，好像生怕皇帝反悔。

Mark站着生了一会儿闷气，感觉这真是糟心的一天。什么安息帝国的求和文书他也不想管了，只想躺回床上，倒头就睡到明早天亮，假装今天没有存在过一样。

可他一回头，就看到了站在庭院里的Eduardo。少年站在帝国的阳光下，欲盖弥彰地穿着长袖，夏风吹开他的领口，露出他胸口的半朵玫瑰纹身和一个新鲜的吻痕。Eduardo仍然戴着面纱，脸上的伤疤遮住了大半，只露出那双鹿似的眼睛。

Mark感觉自己的火气在对上那双眼睛后，瞬间消弭了。

“过来。”他朝Eduardo招招手。

Eduardo顺从地走过来。他在和Mark还有一些距离的地方站定，垂手等待皇帝的吩咐。

Mark伸手把他拉过来，手臂正好在Eduardo腰上环上一圈。他把额头抵在Eduardo肩膀上，用力抱住Eduardo勒了一下，同时深吸了一口气，才重新抬起脑袋。

很好，Mark的心情突然变得舒畅，感觉自己又活过来了。

Eduardo不解其意地盯着他，目光里有点惴惴的情绪。Mark抬手解下Eduardo的面纱，按住对方纤长优美的脖颈，在Eduardo嘴唇上吻了一下。

暴君粗鲁地把面纱揉成一团，扔进庭院里，让它被风卷走了。

“不许戴了，”Mark硬邦邦地命令道，“以后都不许戴。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”Mark打断他，用一只手托起Eduardo的脸颊，用拇指轻轻摩挲Eduardo完好的那半张侧脸的轮廓。

“我觉得你很好看。”皇帝认真地说。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Sean在进入深宫内廷的时候，侍女告诉他，陛下正在午睡。

夏日的午后炎热漫长，风静树止，连鸟儿都没有力气鸣叫。怕热的皇帝搬出了锦褥，铺在遮阳的走廊下乘凉。

带领的侍女脚步柔若无声，直到临近皇帝身边不远处，她才行礼退下。

Sean于是站在原地，肆无忌惮地打量他有段时间没见的君王。

Mark的头枕在一个奴隶的腿上——Sean猜测对方一定就是那个最近闹得满城风雨的希腊男宠。皇帝闭着眼睛，奴隶懒洋洋地晃动着手腕，有一下没一下地给皇帝用扇子扇风。

庭院中的喷泉昼夜不息，现在仍在落水。男宠低着脑袋，不知在和皇帝说些什么。几个希腊词汇飘进Sean的耳朵，他看到年轻的独裁者笑起来，伸出一只手抓住奴隶的手指，握到自己唇边吻了一下。男宠也伸出手，毫不避讳地在皇帝脸颊上轻轻捏了一把。

Sean饶有兴味地旁观着这一切，审视着皇帝的纵容和奴隶的大胆。

而那个奴隶正好就在此时抬起头来。他嘴角的笑容未褪，在看到Sean之后，那个上扬的弧度被冻住了，凝结成一条冷硬的直线。

哦，Sean则在心里想，他现在知道他留在宫廷中的那些耳目为什么会怨声载道了。

Eduardo并不好看——他那张被摧残过的脸，实在和“漂亮”两个字搭不上边，而这个要求，明明应该是留在皇帝身边服侍的基础。

Sean有些想不通Mark宠幸Eduardo的原因何在。他跟随Mark多年，是皇帝身边的重臣，在Mark的少年时代，更是君主的半个导师——Sean不敢自诩为教习大帝的亚里士多德，但他仍然十分了解Mark。皇帝并没有恋丑或是慕残的

癖好，相反的，Mark审美奇佳。

所以是什么原因？Sean百思不得其解，难道维纳斯的旨意，真的如此不讲道理？

在他审视奴隶的时候，奴隶也在冷冰冰地盯着他。这样肆无忌惮的视线对于一个奴隶而言毫无礼貌可言，这更增加了Sean对奴隶的反感。

他在还没见到Eduardo的时候，自认为对皇帝负有指导义务的Sean就已经对皇帝专宠一个身份来历不明的奴隶而心生不快；目睹Eduardo的真容，则让Sean更加的气恼和厌恶。

一个低贱、丑陋，而且不知礼数的奴隶。Sean在心里对Eduardo下了评语。等待皇帝的新鲜劲过去，Sean有的是办法，把奴隶捞到自己手里折磨。

他的目的光荣而伟大：Sean要Mark成为有史以来绝无仅有的伟大君主，胸怀天下而不为世俗羁绊。所有人世间缠绵的情感，都只会阻碍Mark向封神的路上更近一步。

奥利匹斯山的神祇们肖似人类，也有着七情六欲、爱恨苦恼；可真正的伟人，却只能有孤独和荣耀，要坐拥万物，却又要一无所有。

Sean能容忍Mark的滥情，却不能接受君王的专一：皇帝不能有真爱的一样事或者一个人，不然那只会成为别人拿捏他的软肋。

Sean要消除这个隐患。

但他尚且不知道Eduardo对自己的敌意从何而来。

两人无声的对峙惊醒了假寐的君主。Mark在奴隶膝头翻了个身，轻轻打了个哈欠。

“什么事？”他半睁开一只蓝色的眼睛看向Sean，声音慵懒而威严。

“一件需要单独和你谈的事。”Sean笑嘻嘻地说。

Mark慢吞吞坐了起来。奴隶听懂了Sean的暗示，他沉默着向起身的皇帝行了礼，退到不远处的走廊中。

Mark的视线追逐了一会儿奴隶离开的背影，眼睛深处的眷恋稍纵即逝。但Sean冷眼捕捉到了皇帝眼神中瞬间的柔软，他的心头突地一跳，不详的预感直往下沉。

“说吧。”Mark收回视线的时候要求到，“有什么军情，值得你大老远跑回来一趟？”

Seen屈膝坐在了Mark下首的台阶上，目光投在庭院中的喷泉上。此起彼伏的水珠在正午的阳光下折射出五颜六色的昳丽，一道小小的彩虹悬浮在喷泉上方。

“你该结婚了，Mark。”Sean认真地向皇帝说到。

“……什么？”Mark怀疑自己听错了。这句话从Sean这样的浪子口中说出来，怎样都令人难以信服。

“我不久前和Chris还有Dustin通了书信，他们都赞成你已经到了可以结婚的年龄。一个有着稳定家庭提供保障的君主，能对帝国有着更长远的控制力。”Sean脸色不变地扯谎。

Mark狐疑地看着他。

Sean、Chris和Dustin都是Mark的心腹：他们分散各处，帮助Mark守卫帝国四境。

罗马的国土庞大而复杂，不同的民族交错杂居，相异的文化互相渗透。皇帝虽然大权在握，但仍然有鞭长莫及。于是，偌大的国土被切割为一处处行省和军团，由Mark指派不同的人员进行驻守。

Sean的驻地在北非，那里曾是迦太基与埃及的领地，肥沃广袤，是为帝国提供补给的重要后方。Chris在莱茵河畔，Dustin则在多瑙河。他们三分了帝国最富庶的土地，作为Mark最忠心的三个臣子，在遥远的边疆戍卫。

Sean搬出了Chris和Dustin，让Mark也变得半信半疑起来。

“理由？”皇帝问。

“你该有个继承人了。”Sean继续睁眼说瞎话。

“荒谬，”Mark忍不住吐槽，“Sean，罗马的帝位不是父子继承制。”

在最高元首实行帝制之前，罗马有着长达五百年的共和传统，这也让帝国缺乏了皇位继承的理论基础。皇帝们热衷于让自己的后代享受自己拥有的权力，但事实是，罗马的皇帝由元老院产生。这个体系和制度是如此的匪夷所思，以至于两大势力之间一刻不停地始终存在角逐。

然而在更多时候，选举产生的帝制却能带给第三者意想不到的收获。Mark作为贵族的后嗣，最终在十九岁时夺得了桂冠。

即使如此，他也从未满足于自己手中虚无缥缈的权力。他需要一个更加强大稳固、具有永恒生命力的证明。

而Sean永远能抓准Mark的痛点。

“我知道。”他对Mark说，狡黠地眨着眼睛，“但你不想废止这一切吗？”

他站起来，张开双手在庭院里踱步，慷慨激昂地陈词。

“多么可笑！”Sean说，“帝国的首脑，至高无上的皇帝，要由一群昏庸老迈的废物坐在椅子上靠抓阄选出！难道一个伟大英明的君主，一个高贵纯粹的血统，不值得这一份永恒的荣耀吗？”

“他们甚至在几十年前，阴谋叛乱处死了一位皇帝。元老院手中的权柄是如此重大，能随意任免一个行省的总督；他们能把皇冠戴在一个贵族头上，也一样能把它摘下。”

他伸出一只手，指向Mark。

“你甘心做他们的傀儡吗？”Sean问。

Mark坐在石阶上，若有所思地用一只手托着脸颊。

Sean说得没错，这也正是Mark一直所想的。他要长远地巩固自己的统治，就要获取一个合法的、永久的身份：他的帝位永远不至于受到威胁，它受到法定的保护，甚至在千百年后，也无人质疑他的后代统治罗马的权威。

因为法则已经由他们的先祖定下：Mark Zuckerberg永恒地享受皇帝的宝座。如果他能有后代，那么他的后代可以继承这份余荫；如果他没有后代，那他也能以皇帝的身份终老，而不会面对元老院质疑和弹劾。

他不需要元老院的辖制和掣肘，旧贵族无权动摇他的根基，只能做他座下没有实权的唯唯诺诺的弄臣。

但是首先，他要在和元老院旧势力的拉锯中获胜。

“你物色了谁做我的妻子？”Mark问Sean。

他要一份永久的、一统万代的帝制；而不是漂浮其上的，属于过去五百年的共和的残影。

他要新时代。现在的罗马已经是皇帝一个人的疆域，不再需要陈陈相因的元老院固守本分，对他指手画脚。

如果作为皇帝的权力需要靠一次权益的婚姻得到巩固，Mark能容许这样的牺牲。

精明的Sean听出了Mark话语里的松动。他笑起来，因为自己仍然能把握Mark的心机而志得意满。

“一位美貌的小姐，一位能使你的利益最大化的公主。”Sean说，“但我想你不会真正介意她的容貌如何。”

Mark听出了Sean言下的嘲讽之意，因而不悦地皱起眉头，冷冷地看向Sean。

Sean夸张地向他施了一礼。

“与其担心未来皇后的容貌，陛下不如想想该怎么告诉您宠爱的男孩您要结婚了这件大事吧。”Sean狡猾地说。

Mark微微侧了侧头。皇帝在思考时会露出这样的动作，用自己通透的蓝眼睛盯住来人。

“Sean，”他问，“你为什么对Eduardo怀抱这么大的敌意？”

因为奴隶不该得到君主的注视，不该拨乱他的心弦——Mark的疆域是整座罗马，而不是情人怀抱间的温柔乡。

但Sean是个聪明人：聪明的臣子，懂得在何时沉默。

“帮我暂时瞒住Wardo。”Mark说，没有意识到自己在不经意间把情人床笫之间的昵称说出了口，而这个亲昵的称呼听得Sean眉头一挑。

“帮我想一个办法，让Eduardo继续留在我身边服侍，但却不会因为皇后的存在而痛苦。”Mark说。

哦，Sean心明如镜，所以Eduardo在Mark心里仍然是个上不了台面的男宠。

他坐在阶下，又与Mark聊了聊四方的形势，方才告辞离去。

Mark若有所思地看着Sean离开庭院。灼烈的太阳散了点热度，Mark盘膝坐在廊下，瞬间生出了偌大的帝国只有自己独守的寂寥之感。

他要结婚，意味着帝国要迎来一个新的女主人。她的氏族势必要庞大而有力，才能让Mark与元老院分庭抗礼；可是Mark又不能将手头的王权与她的家族共享，要像神话故事中的阿尔戈斯那样，在睡梦中也睁着一只眼睛。

他也不会与自己的皇后分享爱情：他们端坐在各自的王座上，彼此各取所需。

Wardo。Mark在心里咀嚼这个名字，他的休憩之所，希腊男孩拥有这个世界上最快能让Mark沉入梦乡的臂弯。

可是一个帝国的征服者，却要永远清醒，不为世俗的一切诱惑沉迷。

Mark的嘴角冷酷地抿起来。如果Eduardo是他的软肋，那么Mark会毫不犹豫将他驱逐，让自己心灵的城池永固金汤。

*

Eduardo敏感地意识到，Mark和Sean在密谋什么。他们总是凑在一起，掩住书房的门扉，在门后私语。

Eduardo端着饮料，站在门外踌躇，不知自己该不该进去。他小心地扣了扣门。

“谁？”门内传来Mark的声音。

“陛下，”Eduardo抬高音量，“您要饮酒吗？”

Mark迅速打开门。他从Eduardo手里接过那个描了金边的托盘，紧接着把门合上。

他的视线没有片刻投注在Eduatdo身上。

Eduardo站在门外，内心充盈着失落。他能感觉到，君王投放在自己身上的注意力，就像是淌动的河水那样正在逐渐流失。

他想起那个烛火辉煌的宫廷之夜，波斯的舞女在庭院中和着鼓点忘我地蹈动，窈窕的身影和婀娜的舞姿吸引了所有人的目光。而在这盛大的帝国礼事中，皇帝的眼睛只看着他，眼神比因为涂抹了松脂而燃烧得格外明亮的火焰还热烈。

那个时候，Eduardo拥有Mark全部的注意力——而那明明就在不久以前。

我现在仍然有你全部的注意力吗？Eduardo凝视着眼前自己无法踏入的那扇紧闭的大门，你的眼睛还愿意为我停留吗？

他在门前无事可做，只好转身回到自己的房间。

Mark给予了Eduardo特殊优待，胸口绽放着玫瑰的男孩在皇宫中有一间自己的屋子，采光通透，能在夜晚伴着喷泉落水声入眠。

Eduardo有段时间没在自己房间里过夜了。他受着Mark的宠爱，在君王的床榻上有自己的一席之地。可是Mark最近总是和Sean议事到深夜，Eduardo只能躺在自己孤独的小床上辗转难眠。

他捱过了数个独属于自己的夜晚，终于在某一天夜里，Mark把他叫进了书房。

Sean不在，Eduardo因此放松了些许警惕。Mark看上去很疲倦，Eduardo体贴地帮他换下了衣服，准备服侍Mark就寝。

他和Mark最近的相处就是这样：没有了情人间的热烈和缠绵，Mark需要Eduardo的时候，就只是单纯想要他的服侍。他好像在把Eduardo当做一个纯粹的奴役看待，这让曾享受过情爱滋味的男孩幽怨又酸楚。

他跪在地上，帮Mark解开长袍的衣带。Mark却在这时候伸出手，捏住Eduardo的下巴，让他抬起头来。

火光照射在Mark的蓝眼睛里，像是夺目的宝石闪了一下光。Eduardo情不自禁半闭上眼睛，他期待地扬起了头，以为Mark会赐给他一个久违的亲吻。

可是Mark若有所思地用拇指摩挲Eduardo优美的下颌线条。他用一种审视的、不掺杂感情的视线描绘着Eduardo，这让仍然带着疤痕伪装自己的Eduardo自惭形秽起来。

“陛下，”他颤抖着声音问，“你要我做什么？”

“Wardo。”Mark只用了这一个词回答他。他俯下身，捧着Eduardo的脸，很认真地吻了他。

Eduardo情难自禁，伸出手环抱住Mark颈脖。他一生之中，只对两个人如此虔诚：一个是他信奉的神灵，一个是他此刻怀中的爱人。

Mark的手指穿过Eduardo柔软的棕发。

“我要离开罗马了。”Mark说。

Eduardo感觉到自己的身体因为即将到来的对于分离的恐惧而颤栗：可他不能阻止皇帝的脚步。他知道Mark的野心，年轻的罗马皇帝要做凯撒之后最杰出的侵略者和征服者；只是Eduardo再一次痛苦地意识到，Mark不会为他停留。

“你要去哪里？”他轻声问。

“帕提亚。”Mark说。“几十年来，罗马的边境线一直被遏制在幼发拉底河上游，帕提亚阻碍了帝国的东进，而它的富庶和强大也足够引起我的警惕。这一次，它竟然大胆到废黜了拥护罗马的亚美尼亚首领。我要亲自前往前线，用军队的力量给他们震慑，把他们的土地划入罗马的版图。”

“Wardo，行军不便，我就不带你一起走了。”

“你可以带我去，”Eduardo央求到，伸出手扯住Mark衣袍的下摆。他的膝盖因为久跪而麻木，可是Mark并没有流露出一点松动。

“不，”他断然拒绝了Eduardo的要求，“你留下来。”

*

攻打帕提亚的进程出乎意料地顺利。伴随着潮水一般涌入帕提亚都城——明珠之城泰西封的罗马士兵的脚步，罗马帝国被推上了前所未有的辉煌与繁荣。这是帝国有史以来最光荣的时刻，Mark甚至带兵抵达了波斯湾。他看着面前碧波万里的海水，内心澎湃着宛如当年的亚历山大大帝征服印度时一般的雄心壮志。

离开罗马的半年之后，只能靠来往的书信寄托思念的Mark终于在下一封信件里告诉Eduardo，要他跟随自己前来。作为帝王的巅峰时刻，他想和Eduardo共享。

收到Mark的书信后，Eduardo日夜不停地兼程赶来。罗马与泰西封之间遥远的路途根本无力阻挠爱人之间的渴望，Eduardo一路前行，一路给Mark写信，告知他自己现在地点。

距离泰西封只剩下一天路程的时候，Eduardo在驿站留宿。他在灯下拆开了Mark写给他的最新一封信，君主向他承诺，会亲自前往城门前迎接Eduardo，要Eduardo在城门前等他。Eduardo满怀甜蜜和思念即将圆满的快乐，把那封信看了一遍又一遍，小心地叠好放在胸前。

第二天清晨醒来，Eduardo意识到这不是个出行的好天气。天边的乌云阴沉沉地压着，一场暴雨不知何时就会造访大地。

但他义无反顾，在大雨将至的泥土气息中启程了。

Eduardo到达城门外的时候已经入夜了。大雨在半路上就已经下了起来，把Eduardo淋得湿透。男孩浑身上下都在因为突袭的冷雨而发抖，只有一颗想要见到爱人的心脏在冰冷的胸腔里跳得滚烫。他冒雨来到城门下，这里没有他期待的身影，雨幕中空无一人。

Eduardo骑着马，在大雨中进退不能。守城的将士因为现在是战时的特殊形势，Eduardo没有军队给予的文书而拒绝向他打开城门。Eduardo狼狈地站在大雨里无所适从——Mark明明答应他，会来接他的。

无法进城的Eduardo准备转身离去时，城门由内开启了。一个Eduardo这辈子都不会忘怀的人——Sean，他站在城门内，因为胜利而容光焕发，身旁有士兵恭谨地为他打着伞，与全身上下都在滴水的Eduardo天壤之别。

他挑起眉毛，玩味地看着雨幕里的Eduardo。

Eduardo下意识地捏紧了自己背上行李的带子。他庆幸自己此刻蒙着面纱，没有露出被水冲得一塌糊涂的脸：他本来打算今晚告诉Mark这件事的。当做是对皇帝大获全胜的贺礼。

Sean带着伪善的微笑开了口。

“Eduardo，”他说，“Mark没说你要来呀。”

“Mark在哪里？”Eduardo粗鲁无礼地问，随手隔着面纱抹了一把脸上的雨水。

“他在宫廷里宴饮。”Sean慢吞吞地说，“他让你来的吗？还没通知守城的人放你进去？哦，那他一定是把你忘了。”

Eduardo如鲠在喉。Sean得意洋洋，挥手招来自己的手下。

“放他进来。”他趾高气昂地说。


	5. Chapter 5

正文：

亚历山大帝国虽然昙花一现，却给后世留下了庞大的遗产。从马其顿到埃及，整座大陆都被笼罩在泛希腊化的光辉中。就连后起之秀罗马，也沐浴了这份恩惠。

泰西封也不例外：将军塞琉古分到了亚历山大打下的江山的一部分领地，在此基础上建立王朝。泰西封是他的后代占据的边城，依靠希腊化城市的繁荣贸易和丰厚物产由村庄蜕变为名都。Mark率领十万训练有素的罗马大军占领了这里，有条不紊地进入了城池圆形的城墙。

Mark严令士兵不可以在城中烧杀劫掠，泰西封的繁华堪与埃及的亚历山大城比肩，Mark要以这里为前哨，紧逼神秘富庶的东方。这里将会是为Mark的军队提供补给和滋养的重镇，为帝国的贸易和税收提供支撑，Mark不能容许它遭到任何一点践踏。

但是劳碌的士兵总是值得奖赏，英明的君主懂得恩威并行。所以，Mark下令在城中举行盛大的宴饮，来犒赏行军辛苦的罗马人。

而湿漉漉的Eduardo与这里欢腾的气氛格格不入。

他穿着湿透的衣服，皮肤因为淋雨而病态地苍白着，神情阴郁，过量的雨水堆积在他的鞋子里，让他每走一步都像是踩在烂泥上那样噗嗤作响。

他像一道幽魂，穿过纵情狂欢的人群。帝国取得的重大胜利中没有他的一份功劳，他也因此被举杯痛饮的士兵们排除在外。没人对他的到来给出注目礼：他们迷醉于自己攻打下的都城的宫殿，为这里的恢宏壮美而惊叹，每个人都沉浸在自己正在眺望新世界、构建新帝国的豪情中，没有人分一点注意力给角落中穿行而过的男孩。

Eduardo跟着Sean，走过长明的烛火和精美的墙壁。这处宫殿是帕提亚国王接见外国使节的地方，修建得大气磅礴而且极具异域风情。泰西封是如今的世界之都，Mark要让这里成为新时代的巴比伦。

直到宫殿快要走到尽头，Mark才姗姗来迟。他看上去既兴奋又疲倦，而且对Eduardo被淋个湿透的样子视若不见。

“Wardo，”他理所当然地迎上来，“你看见这里了吗？它现在属于我了。”

Eduardo心灰意冷，抬头直视着Mark。他知道皇帝正在因为巨大的成功而欣喜，却无法感同身受这份快乐。

他明明已经走入了宫殿之内，却感觉暴雨仍然轰隆不停，在他头顶下着。

“Mark，”他直呼君主的名字，没有喊他“陛下”也没有向他行礼，“外面下雨了。你说会来接我的。”

Eduardo感到委屈又伤心。他和Mark半年没见了；他知道Mark在远方辛苦地开疆扩土，因此不愿用自己因为恋爱而变得多愁善感的心事打扰Mark。可是Mark给他写信，叫他来到这里，还承诺会亲自迎接Eduardo——Eduardo思心似箭

，他不辞万里赶过来，可是Mark把他忘了。

他忘了迎接的承诺，也忘了今日大雨。帝王的心里，永远有比儿女情长更重要的事情。

可是Mark显然要为自己辩护。

“我知道。”他快速地说，“我记得。我本来打算去接你的，但是行军打仗太累了，我刚才不小心睡着了。”

Sean抱着手臂倚在一旁的墙壁上，像是在观看一出戏剧似的观赏着Mark和Eduardo的演出。

Mark恼怒地瞪了Sean一眼，他拉住Eduardo的手腕，带着男孩穿越装饰了猫眼和青金石的廊柱，走到一处角落后才停下。

这里烛火幽微，Mark的脸一半隐匿在黑暗里，让Eduardo觉得格外陌生。

“你说会来接我的。”Eduardo仍在执拗于这个问题。他在无理取闹，可是他的胸腔里像是装了一颗酸味的糖果，它被雨水泡发了，以至于他满心酸楚。

“我已经说了我睡过头了，Mark不耐烦地说，“我很累。”

“你本来可以带我一起来的，”Eduardo说，“我想照顾你，跟在你身边，而不是把你交到Sean手里，他——”

Eduardo顿住了。他想起自己刚才穿过宫廷时，看到的那些浑身只有一片轻纱蔽体的舞女和美貌的十四五岁娈童。那十有八九是Sean的手笔，Eduardo知道他就是那样的人。但是Mark呢？他碰过别人了吗？他是不是遵从了Sean的诱惑，在某个孤枕难眠或是身心疲倦的晚上，在Eduardo看不见也触不可及的地方，选择了别人？

而且这还事关Mark的名声——一个刚打下新领地的君主，就已经在宫廷中招娼引妓，手下的将士个个喝得烂醉如泥。即使Mark洁身自好，没有参与他人荒淫无度的享乐，但是在外人眼中不会知道这些事情，他们只会议论君主的失德与无道。在民间传说里，Mark俨然已经是个暴君了，难道现在还要背上一个尼禄的声名？人们会怎么看他？千百年后的史书里又会怎么写他？

Eduardo还没来得及说出自己的顾虑，Mark就打断了他。

“你在说什么？”Mark莫名其妙地看着他，“Sean是个优秀的将领，你没听说过他的战功吗？”

思绪被Mark带走的Eduardo藏在面纱下的嘴角讽刺地勾起来：“我当然听说过，我一清二楚。”

他闭了闭眼睛，爱琴海碧蓝海水上燃烧着的红色烈焰仿佛还在他眼前，Eduardo仍能感觉到那种扑面而来的热度。

可当他再睁开眼睛的时候，又回到了现实世界。

那些他已失去的过去都已经成为历史；他再难回归的故园家国，正像此刻他脚下的泰西封，只是罗马征服史上的一段传奇。他既然爱上了罗马的君主，就不能再沉沦于仇恨。

现在，他的世界里只有Mark一个人了。Eduardo可以为他付出全心全意。

“但他的私生活太糜烂了，甚至比他会打仗这一点还出名。他会毁坏你的名声，因为人们在议论他的时候首先就会议论你，他会把你辛苦建立的一切搞砸的！Mark，我不放心你和他待在一起，他会把你引入歧途的！”

“什么歧途？”Mark反问他，“声色犬马吗？我以为这些对于皇帝是必修课。”

“可是——”Eduardo想要辩解，却说不出后文了。

他该说什么？我们相爱，所以我们要互相忠诚彼此专一？他没有立场对Mark说这些话；因为他也没有做到对Mark坦诚。Eduardo仍然固守着自己心底的秘密：他过去聆听过的神谕，他讨厌Sean的理由，他的面纱下藏着另一副容貌的事实。他向Mark隐瞒了这一切。

Eduardo沉默地站了一小会儿。他的愤怒和不理智，好像都随着他身上缓慢滴落的雨水，一点点蒸发了。

“为什么你对Sean有这么大的偏见？”Mark问他，“Sean能力出众，我的征伐不能没有他的帮助。他的私生活也许确实不太检点，但那并不妨碍他是个出色的将领。”

Mark在烛光下盯住Eduardo，他蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的地方变成了黑色，但仍然能洞察秋毫。

“你担心我和他混在一起，总有一天会宠爱别人？”Mark问。

Eduardo感觉自己像被当面打了一耳光那样羞辱了。他脸上火辣辣的，不知道该怎么反驳Mark：Mark说的既对又不对。他确实因Mark脱离自己用情爱编织的温柔罗网而嫉妒，但Eduardo不只是这么肤浅的人。他爱Mark，当然连他的帝国、他的野心和他的声望一起爱如珍宝。

可是现在站在他面前的Mark令Eduardo感到陌生：Mark像一把出鞘的利剑，被战争打磨得锋芒毕露、咄咄逼人，只要Eduardo想伸出触碰他的手，都会被轻易割伤。

“留下来。”Mark的手指抓在Eduardo冰凉潮湿的手腕上，“我需要你在这里。如果你担心我和别人鬼混，如果你想照顾我，那就留下来陪我。”

“别告诉Sean我说了这个。”Mark用极低的声音补充。Eduardo恍惚地看着他。他不确定Mark是否真的说了这些话，还是只是他的幻听。

但Eduardo看到Mark的眼睛不同了。君王的眼神投望地更远，抵达了大陆和海洋的尽头。他渴望的世界辽阔博大，Eduardo也许只是一粒微尘，占据Mark内心最小的角落。

“你不需要我。”Eduardo笃定地说，他绝望地意识到这一点，洞悉真相让Eduardo几乎失去了所有力气，“让我回罗马等你吧，Mark。”

他从Mark的手指中抽出自己湿淋淋的手腕。不知道外面是否还在下着雨。

浸透了雨水的衣服和行囊格外沉重，Eduardo在转身的一瞬间，感觉自己要被压垮了。

他摇摇晃晃走出去一步，听见身后Mark的声音。

“站住。”皇帝冰冷地说，“我允许你走了吗？”

Eduardo难以置信地转过头。Mark也跟着向外走了一步，他的脸完全暴露在了火光下，眼波沉静，棱角分明。

“留下来。”他用不容拒绝的口气对Eduardo说。

“……你命令我？”Eduardo仍然感觉不可思议，忍不住颤抖着出声问道。

“是。”Mark干脆地回答他，“你今晚哪里也不许去。留在这里。去洗个澡，然后来找我。”

“Mark！”Eduardo抬高声音叫道。

“我有权命令你，Eduardo。”Mark罕见地叫了他的名字，而不是亲密缱绻的“Wardo”.

Eduardo看向Mark，对方也沉默地紧盯着他，像草原上锁定了猎物的猛兽。

Eduardo打了个激灵。他明白，自己此刻面对的不是爱人Mark，而是国王Mark。

于是，他顺从地低下了脑袋。

”是，陛下。“他小声说。

Mark拂袖而去。

Eduardo在原地失魂落魄地站了一会，才能迈开脚步，寻找洗浴的房间。

值得庆幸的是，Eduardo仍然携带着他的工具——颜料和画笔。

他决定在今夜继续遮掩自己的秘密。

*

洗热水澡本该是一件让人放松的事情，但Eduardo在找到Mark的时候，却紧张到肩背紧绷。

Mark在灯下翻阅一本《高卢战记》，但他的注意力显然不在凯撒征战四方的英雄事迹上；Eduardo进门后，他就扔下书卷，在床上坐直身体。

“过来。”他对Eduardo说。

Eduardo十分勉强地走过去。他的心态糟糕极了，整个人都表现出对接下来可能发生的事情的抗拒。

Mark在Eduardo走进时伸手拉住他。皇帝的身型并不算高大，但却因为常年击剑而力气过人。他轻松地把Eduardo甩到床上，自己俯身压在了上方。

Eduardo不想看他，干脆闭上眼睛。

他的心头翻涌着难言的悲哀：明明此刻他与Mark的身体贴得这么紧密，Eduardo却能感觉到两个人正在渐行渐远。他感到失控：一切好像都不对。从Sean出现后，那些平静的幻梦就被打碎了。它们就像是漂亮的泡泡，经不起一点变数，不然就会破碎到再难寻觅。

可是现在的一切也不是假的：Mark落在他锁骨上的亲吻，咬噬他耳垂的疼痛，吮吸他胸口的快感——Eduardo痛恨自己的身体。它违背主人的意志，向征服者发出了欢迎的信号。

这场突发奇想的性事来得太仓促了，不论是Mark还是Eduardo都毫无准备。床榻周围没有可以用作润滑的药膏，Mark于是伸出手指，递到Eduardo面前。

“舔湿。”Mark要求到。

Eduardo赌气转过头，Mark钳住他的下巴，逼迫Eduardo直视自己。

“你不想？”Mark问。

Eduardo倔强地抿着嘴不说话。

Mark笑了一声。这声短促的冷笑让Eduardo害怕：面前的人经历了战争烽火的淬炼，好像全然变成了另一个人，他过去仰躺在Eduardo膝头，慵懒地像只等待爱抚的猫咪；现在，Eduardo知道了，自己犯了怎样的错误：Mark是只睡狮。当他张开眼睛咆哮的时候，整个宇宙都要为他的怒吼而颤抖。

Mark扳起Eduardo的双腿，他抓住那一对纤细的脚踝，强迫Eduardo打开膝盖，把自己的下身完全地暴露出来。

Mark用拇指轻轻按了按Eduardo身后的入口。Eduardo抖了一下，一阵酥麻从他的尾椎骨升起，逆着脊背向上窜去。

“你自己扩张。”Mark说，推着Eduardo的双腿，把它们弯折到胸前。

Eduardo不确定自己有没有发出一声呜咽；但他依然柔顺地遵从了Mark的要求。他现在是奴隶，不是Wardo.

他把两根手指放到自己的口腔里，尽可能的把它们舔得水光湿润。而后，他在Mark不带感情的注视里屈辱地伸手探向下身，咬着牙把自己的手指塞进小穴里。

过度的羞愤让Eduardo根本没有任何感觉；他机械甚至粗暴地扩张着自己，两根手指蛮横无理地在自己身体里搅动。

他明明已经泪眼朦胧，却还要拼命睁着眼睛，不让那些软弱的水珠落出自己的眼眶。

看不下去的Mark轻声叹了口气，抓住Eduardo的手腕，把他的手指从后穴里抽出来，让他停止自虐。

他借着之前的那点濡湿，重新进入Eduardo的身体，用自己的手指细致地为Eduardo扩张。

“Wardo，”Mark滚烫的气息吹拂在Eduardo颈侧，“我其实很高兴你能来。”

Eduardo终于在这句话里哭出来。他搂住Mark的脖子，小声地唤着他，吻他。

一个人怎么可以这么善变？Eduardo想，是他对Mark太不了解，还是君王都如此多面？温柔与冷酷，天真与残忍——这些气质在Mark身上交融，毫无阻碍的共存。它们刺伤Eduardo，却又让他满心爱怜。

Eduardo从来都愿意承认自己爱着Mark；但是经过了今晚，他开始畏惧，开始犹疑。

他突然不想告诉Mark自己的秘密了；神灵说，一切都有定时。也许现在还不是最好的时候。

Mark是个控制欲很强的人。即使在床上，他也要自己的伴侣展现出臣服的姿态。于是，他在Eduardo身体里插入阴茎挺动了几十下后，喘着气把Eduardo翻过来，让奴隶跪趴在床上，柔软的腰肢像是没有骨头那样弯折下去，只抬着那对饱满的屁股接受撞击。

他抓住Eduardo的双手手腕，把它们拉到背后。在每次挺进的时候，Eduardo的身体会因承受不住撞击而前倾，紧接着又会被束缚在背后的手腕重新拉回Mark怀里，让君主的武器进入到他身体里更深的地方。

Eduardo跪在床上，在Mark大力的抽插中闷声呻吟。他胸口的那朵玫瑰好像活过来似的，滚烫地在他身上绽开了。Eduardo不愿意让自己的身体沉沦肉欲，而事实是他咬着Mark阴茎的小嘴殷勤极了，竭尽所能谄媚地吮吸着，用紧致温软的肉道挤压着在他身体里肆虐的大家伙。

Mark的攻击又深又狠。他有段时间没发泄了，因而做爱的气势犹如狂风骤雨。他好像总是嫌自己在Eduardo体内还进得不够深一样每次都拉扯住Eduardo的手腕，逼迫他迎合自己，囊袋随着有力的律动啪啪的拍打在Eduardo大腿根上，把那里很快折磨得通红。

肉体交合的拍打声和淫秽的水声完全盖过了Eduardo疼痛的吸气，他被操得太深了，Mark每撞进来一次，Eduardo都觉得自己要吐出来。他感觉自己的五脏六腑都被搅乱了：快感和痛苦揉和在一起，让他分不清自己是在做爱还是在受刑。

他泪眼模糊，被操爽的身体不受控制地兴奋起来，Mark的阴茎深深扎在他体内，顶住痉挛绞紧的尽头毫不怜惜地顶弄。他熟知Eduardo敏感点，因而每一次攻击都满带着稳准狠的味道。

Eduardo叫起来，脚趾都蜷缩在一起。Mark在最后关头喘息着拔出性器，Eduardo的肉穴犹自挽留似的发出“啵”的一声。两个人几乎同时射出来，精液狼藉地混在一起。

皇帝满足又疲倦，他倒在了Eduardo身边。缺少睡眠再加上高强度的性爱将他的体力耗费殆尽，Mark本来还想抱住Eduardo，爱抚情人因为剧烈的高潮而不停颤抖的身体，结果在搂住那把细腰的下一秒，Mark就睡死了过去。

Eduardo倒在床榻上喘息。他也一样劳累，但是毫无睡意。

他不想留在这里了。Mark在他身旁安眠，Eduardo在他沉睡的容颜上吻了一下，起来悄悄地整理自己的行李。

他想离开Mark：暂时的分开不见得全是坏处。Mark的野心太大了，Eduardo想要在君王的心里长久地停驻，而不是只当他为了图新鲜而留在床上服侍的情人。

他要Mark再次像那个歌舞升平的晚上那样，给他不会被分离和剥夺的注意力。他继续留在这里，只能充当让Mark泄欲的玩具和照顾他衣食起居的奴仆。Mark不会看到他的殷勤小心与渴望爱慕，因为他的全副心神都在征战与开辟上。他们半年没见了，然而刚见面就大吵一架，然后就是气势汹汹的性爱——这不是Eduardo想要的。

他给Mark留下了一封字纸。

我在罗马等你。他写到，请你为我回来。

*

Sean第二天早晨殷勤地前来送饭，结果只看到了皇帝一个人阴沉着脸坐在窗边的椅子上。打开的窗户和大门吹进清爽的晨风，但宫殿内又还残留着一缕撩人的情欲气息。

Sean在宫殿里转了一圈。

“你的小奴隶呢？”他问Mark。

“Wardo走了。”Mark说，捏着手里小小的纸条，一副既想把它撕碎，又想把它珍藏的模样，“他回罗马了。”

Sean这下知道Mark如有实质的怨气从哪里来了。

“哎，亏我还带了两份早餐。”Sean做作地叹息。

“别这副样子了。”他笑眯眯地说，“他没让你尽兴，还有大把的男孩女孩等着你宠幸呢。Mark，你不想试试东方美人的滋味吗？”

Mark狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你不想？”Sean说，“Mark，你的口味真怪。Eduardo的床上功夫真有那么好，以至于你对着那张脸都能硬起来？”

“不用你管。”Mark恶声恶气地说，“而且Wardo不丑。”

“说点正事。”他对Sean说，从情人离去的颓废中打起精神来，“你知不知道，亚美尼亚的总督有一位女儿？”


	6. Chapter 6

“你要娶她？”Sean惊讶地问道，“Mark，她可不是名门闺秀的典范。”

“怎么？她有什么风流轶事吗？”皇帝询问自己的臣子。

“那倒没有，”Sean说，“她声誉不错，只是Mark，她不是一位出身配得上你的小姐。”

Sean扼腕：“我已经为你相看好了一位真正的贵族小姐，我觉得普天之下，只有她配得上你。”

“那你还是自己留着吧，”Mark说，“需要我给你们赐婚吗？”

“我说真的！”Sean摆出一副自认为最真诚的姿态，“Mark，亚美尼亚总督的千金对你而言可不是什么最优选。”

“什么是最优选？”Mark尖锐地指出，“你说得好像帝王的婚姻有得选择一样。Sean，我的婚姻注定是罗马帝国最大的政治赌博。不论我娶了谁家的小姐，都不会堵住元老院每个贵族的嘴。他们私下笼络结党，派系相争，每个人都心怀鬼胎。如果我真的娶了这帮老头中某一个的女儿，都会有人称愿，有人不快——不论我怎么选，最后输的那个一定是我，躲在幕后的最终赢家反而拍手称快。既然如此，我为什么要参与他们的游戏？”

“我不是他们的棋子。他们只有两个选择，要么臣服于我，要么成为我的敌人。我不允许他们算计我，妄议我，试图用卑劣的方法摆布我。”

“这是我的帝国，我是她的主人。以凯撒和奥古斯都之名，我可以娶罗马境内的任何一个女人。我没兴趣成为元老院那帮阴谋家们的赌注，Sean，我要娶一个远离争斗中心、还能带给我实打实利益的妻子。”

“亚美尼亚总督确实只是个行伍出身的莽夫，那又如何？他的女儿也许没有大家闺秀优雅高贵的仪态，但是她有一位毫无城府，忠心耿耿，还能为我镇守边疆的父亲。在这一点上，她已经赢过了罗马城内每一位坐着马车摇着扇子招摇过市的小姐了。”

“我会娶她。”Mark下了结论。

Sean还想辩驳：“可是……”

“没有可是，”Mark打断他，“我只是向你宣布皇帝的决定，并不是要与你商议。”

Sean哑然了片刻，微微欠了欠身。

“遵命，我的陛下。”他顺从地说。

“给亚美尼亚的总督写信，告诉他我想见一见他的女儿。以我的名义，邀请他的女儿到亚历山大里亚游览吧。”Mark沉着地发布了命令。

Sean低着头，似乎在思索，过了一会儿，他又重新抬起头来。

“你打算怎么告诉Eduardo你要娶妻这件事？”

他问话的语气很平淡，然而Mark却像是被他放了一支冷箭那样，差点从位置上跳起来。

“关他什么事？”Mark的语调里充满了反感的意味。

Sean耸耸肩。

“没什么，”他说，“我只是以为你已经想好怎么安排他了。”

“不用你管。”Mark冷硬地回答道。

Sean似笑非笑地看着他：“我看你是根本没有想过吧？就算你娶了皇后，你当然也可以继续豢养情人。你大可以满不在乎这件事，因为以Eduardo的身份，他根本不配对你的决定指手画脚。你完全可以遵照自己的心情对他为所欲为：如果你还没厌倦他，就把他留在身边做个玩物；如果你腻味了，也可以打发他做个普通的杂使的侍从，甚至把他赶出罗马。但是显然，你哪种都没想过。”

“为什么，Mark？”Sean向前倾了倾身，罔顾君臣礼仪地直视着Mark的眼睛，“你在心虚，为什么？你害怕Eduardo知道，你是怕他知道后闹事吗？他不敢的。就算他敢，你完全可以把他关起来，责打他，处罚他，甚至杀了他，不露痕迹地处理掉他。谁都不会注意到皇帝身边少了个男宠。”

“你不敢告诉他，因为你害怕他难过，而你会因为他的难过而伤心。你大可以不承认，Mark，但我知道他在你心里，比你以为的要重要得多。”

“你在爱一个奴隶，你已经爱上他了——但是Mark，他值得吗？”

“你说够了吗？”Mark冷冰冰地止住他，“我不喜欢你揣测我，Sean。你总是自居你是世界上最懂我的人，你简直胆大包天。”

“那就请你原谅我吧，伟大的陛下。”Sean漫不经心地施了个礼，“我发誓我以后不会了。我无意窥探您的心事，毕竟您的心意，只能由您自己决断。”

他退下了，而Mark还坐在原位，余怒未消。

这个可耻的小人，Mark咬牙切齿地想，他怎么敢自以为窥破了君王的内心？

Sean的一言一语，都像针刺那样，让Mark浑身不舒服。有那么一个瞬间，Mark真想从座下抽出宝剑，一剑结果了这个滔滔不绝的伪君子。

他不过是个臣子，即使他有半个帝师之名，也不配用那样的口气和Mark说话。

Mark的下颌线紧绷着，因为震怒而目光阴沉。

他无意识地转动着手指上的权戒。这是罗马帝国最高权力的证明，戒面上镌刻着一只狼首，血红色的宝石钉成了它的眼睛。

在传说中，女祭司伊利亚与战神马尔斯生下了一对孪生兄弟。他们由一头母狼喂养长大，在幼年时蜷缩在母狼身下，吮吸它的奶水。后来，披着狼皮的罗慕路斯继承王位，建立了马尔斯的城堡。他是罗马人的先祖，让罗马人成为世界的主宰。

不论是谁，都不能动摇罗马永恒的统治。

Eduardo，Mark沉吟着，轻声念诵着这个名字。他蓝色的眼睛暗下去，显然已经下好了决心。

Mark恼怒Sean，一方面是因为Sean确实胆大妄为，而另一方面，也是因为这个狡猾的狐狸戳中了Mark的心事。

他说得没错，对于自己要娶妻这件事，Mark的确对Eduardo心怀愧疚。

这份愧疚感不知从何而起，却在Mark心中越烧越烈。

他不知道自己在愧疚什么：Eduardo只是一个奴隶。他永远都不配享有和Mark并肩的权力。Mark能给他的最好的奖赏，就是自己的宠爱。

Mark总会娶妻的：一位东方公主，一位贵族小姐，或者一位总督的女儿。总会有这样一个人出现，摘走与Mark共治罗马的桂冠。

可是Eduardo绝对会因此心碎。Mark就是知道这一点，他知道Eduardo爱着自己：这份感情热烈盲目，孤注一掷，让享受着希腊少年全副身心的崇拜与热爱的罗马皇帝洋洋自得。

所以，Eduardo一定会十分伤心。而一想到Eduardo暗淡下去的眼睛和伤心的泪水，Mark就坐卧难安。

为什么？他在心里质问自己，Eduardo怎么可以对他有这样大的影响力？

Mark喜欢Eduardo，他敢肯定这份喜欢绝不是把男孩当作宠物那样的漫不经心，但他也难以容忍Eduardo这样轻而易举地左右他的心事。

宏图霸业和儿女情长，在Mark这里当然是不等重的。如果能抛下新帝国的荣光，埃涅阿斯也不会出走迦太基，把狄多留在火焰上。

Mark爱Eduardo，但他不能为了Eduardo终身不娶。元老院上下，所有虎视眈眈着皇帝宝座的人，都会拿这一点大做文章。Mark必须有一位皇后：她的出身可以不必高贵，但她至少有一位值得称誉的父亲，和一个拿得出手的姓氏。

Eduardo，和皇后，这两者本来不该构成一对矛盾的。但是Mark就是难以抉择。年轻的皇帝需要一位妻子来巩固自己的名声，却又放不下自己缠绵的情人。

这简直让Mark恼怒。他甚至刻薄地想着，自己如果并不在乎Eduardo，一切就可以解决了。

他讨厌自己莫名其妙的深情。在关于Eduardo的事上，Mark总是不由自主地优柔寡断。

他低头看着自己的戒指。那头狼一动不动地栖息在他的手指上。

他从开始统治罗马的那一刻开始，就已经决心要让它成为领袖辈出、战功赫赫的地方。在这里，高贵的血统将得以繁衍生息，全世界都会被置于他的法令之下。他怎么能不理会这样光荣宏伟的事业，不努力为自己赢得名声？

Mark已经打定了主意。

我不会将Eduardo称呼为“牺牲品”，Mark想，我可以在婚后也一如既往地宠爱他。

Wardo会理解我的。他必须理解。

Mark收紧拳头，权戒在他指间，勒得他生痛。

*

尽管帝国内部的道路工事修建得极为完善，但从泰西封到罗马，路途也十分遥远。有时，平坦的官道上鲜有行人，Eduardo就会生出无法抑制的孤独。

一天中的大部分时候，他都在赶路。此时正是夏季，白昼随着太阳的升高也逐渐变长。Eduardo总是用面纱包住脸，高温经常熏得他头昏眼花。

想起自己每天花费十四个小时赶路、结果却在泰西封淋了一场大雨，还被关在城门之外，Eduardo都觉得恍如隔世。

漫长的旅途无人相伴，Eduardo有很多次生出过逃跑的念头。留在罗马似乎已经失去了意义，Eduardo的心情也变得越来越矛盾。

越是临近罗马，他的步伐走得越慢了。

在前去泰西封与Mark见面的时候，Eduardo心情急切，昼夜兼程，只用了半个月就去到了遥远的异乡；但是在返回罗马的路程中，他始终心情低落，时间过去了大半个月，他还没走完漫长行程的一半。

如果自己就这样离开呢？Eduardo心想。原本觉得遥不可望的自由，似乎又在此时变得触手可及起来。脱离了罗马宫廷之后，没人知道Eduardo的身份，他大可以一走了之，躲到一个荒凉的小城，谎称自己是一个流浪的合法公民。

但他还是没有这样做。

我在罗马等你。他在那封留给Mark的信里这样写。一个正人君子，应当实践自己许下的诺言。

如果Mark也给自己写了信呢？如果Mark已经回到了罗马呢？

想到这里，Eduardo归心似箭。他不再踌躇了，无趣的自由不会比留在Mark身边更令他欣喜；他想念Mark，罗马的君主是比身体的自由更令他割舍不下的存在。

他返程的步伐重新轻快了起来。

回到皇宫之后，果然有来自Mark的信件在等待着Eduardo。他不顾旁人轻视的目光，匆匆地拆开了信纸。

Mark仍然没提自己要回到罗马。他说自己在亚历山大里亚，要Eduardo前去找他。

Eduardo无法形容自己的失落。他离开希腊已经太久了，现在，罗马俨然已经是他的故乡。在这里，有他和Mark无数快乐的回忆。在那些日子里，Eduardo都会把Mark当作一只安睡在自己膝头的猫咪。他忘记Mark是一头狮子，当他从酣眠中醒来的时候，会让整个世界都听到他的咆哮。

Eduardo给予他的柔情，注定只会是被他踩在脚下的枷锁。

但Eduardo已经无法抽离了。他痛苦地意识到自己正在被Mark推远，他的怀抱已经不再是承载Mark全副注意力的温柔乡，但他却无法阻止自己追随Mark。

亚历山大里亚在遥远的埃及，这一次，Eduardo依然无法选择。他再次启程，飞蛾扑火般奔赴向自己的命运。

*

亚历山大里亚是一座辉煌的城市。三百年前，它在征服王的铁骑下诞生，自那之后，一直是地中海最闪耀的港口。这里是尼罗河的入海之处，磅礴的河水带来肥沃平坦的冲积平原，数以十万计的商人、工匠、农民和士兵都在这里栖息。

Eduardo到达这里的时候，这座城市正陷入狂欢似的歌舞升平。繁荣的贸易让城中的大多数居民都生活富裕，他们打扮得花枝招展，在悬挂了彩旗的街道上游行、跳舞、欢庆。

马车在进入城门没多久之后就再也没法前行了。Eduardo带着简单的行囊，从车上跳下来。他不顾长途跋涉的疲倦，即将见到爱人的幸福冲昏了他的头脑，亚历山大里亚欢庆的氛围也松弛了他的内心。

从上次在泰西封不欢而散之后，Eduardo已经好几个月没有见到Mark了。思念之情令他的心备受煎熬，在完全陌生的异国他乡街头，Eduardo挤进汹涌的人流中，徒步走向王宫。

身边围绕着这么多快乐的人群，Eduardo的心情也跟着同化了，在一个路人向他送上花冠的时候，Eduardo笑着道了谢。

他转了转那个花冠，把它拿在手中闻了闻。在绿叶掩映中，绽放的花朵上还带着新鲜的露珠，清新的花香气沁人肺腑。

Eduardo不知怎么脸红起来。他悄悄抬起手，摸了摸自己的脸。

他还戴着面纱，薄薄的布料下，能触碰到用颜料画上去的疤痕的凸起。

如果用自己伪装的容貌带上花冠，会不会太违和了？Eduardo有些羞赧地想，也许他应该先好好梳洗一番，把自己真实的样子展现给Mark看，就当作送给Mark的惊喜。

这样想着，他更加迫不及待要见到Mark了。

前往王宫的路上简直人满为患，等到Eduardo看到那座宏伟建筑的时候，他已经微微出汗了。

从几个世纪前开始，埃及就已经开始融入了希腊文明，所以希腊语在这里也是官方通行的语言。一路上，Eduardo听到了不少自己的母语；人们纷纷谈论，这样盛大的庆典是为了迎接远道而来的罗马皇帝，感恩他为亚历山大里亚带来的庇护。

想到他们谈论的是自己的爱人，Eduardo就没停下过脸上甜蜜的笑容。

这些与他擦肩而过的路人，没人知道他与Mark的关系。他与Mark的感情，有时就像一段只有两个人知晓的秘密。Eduardo既为此感到不安，又总是心满意足。

他和Mark之间的爱，不需要那么多人知道。Eduardo愿意体贴Mark的为难；他从没有想过，这些看法只是他因为爱情而一厢情愿，变得迟钝和盲目。

Mark不愿意让更多人知道Eduardo，并不是为了保护他的玫瑰少年；因为在皇帝心里，这段感情根本上不了台面。他遮遮掩掩，只是不想落人笑柄。

王宫门前的守卫用长枪拦住他，拒绝了Eduardo入内，这让Eduardo十分尴尬。

“请你去告诉陛下，就说有人从罗马赶来了……我叫Eduardo。”Eduardo咬着嘴唇说。

守卫不为所动，Eduardo简直没辙。他总不能把Mark写给他的信给这个守卫看。

在那封信上，Mark热情洋溢。他告诉Eduardo：你来，看看我们的新世界。

“我们”，这个人称太令人动容了，Eduardo几乎是受宠若惊。他在看到这个词的时候，几欲落泪了。

但是现在，他站在王宫前不得入内，好像又重演了泰西封时的窘境。

和上次一样，这次依然是Sean为Eduardo解围。他叼着一个浅口的酒杯，站在宫门内的走道上，似笑非笑地看着Eduardo。

“看来我们日理万机的皇帝陛下又把他的小男孩忘了啊，”Sean说，“进来吧。”

Eduardo难堪极了，每次他最丢人的时候，都能被Sean这个家伙撞上。从对方的眼睛里，Eduardo能读到显而易见的幸灾乐祸。他犹豫了几秒，松手把花冠朝后扔到了地上。如果他带着这个，一定会被Sean那张不饶人的嘴狠狠挖苦的。

王宫里相比宫墙之外清净不少，只有站岗的守卫和时不时经过的步履匆匆的侍女。侍女们都打扮得十分美艳，与她们擦肩而过时，Eduardo闻到了她们身上浓郁的脂粉气。

想到Mark每天被这些年轻美貌、花枝招展的少女环绕，Eduardo就无法克制自己泛酸的妒意。

“她们在忙什么？”Eduardo忍不住问Sean，因为他留意到，每个侍女手中都托着满满当当的托盘。不远处，几个工匠正踩着梯子，用昂贵的靛蓝色染料重新粉刷门廊。

“要有什么重大庆典吗？”Eduardo迷惑地询问。

Sean挑起眉毛，诧异地看了Eduardo一眼。

“Mark没告诉你吗？”他反问道。

“什么？”Eduardo一头雾水，“他只告诉我，要我来亚历山大里亚。难道王宫里也和外面一样，在重新装饰，迎接皇帝的降临？”

Sean笑了一声。

“算是吧。”他含糊着混过了这个话题，“我给你找个房间——真是的，我怎么像个宫廷总管一样？这里真是乱套了。你先休息一下，换身衣服，等会到大殿来。”

“有一件你意想不到的事情在等着你。”Sean意味深长地说。

短暂地休憩后，Eduardo洗漱一番，换好了衣服。他坐了一会儿，迟疑地用手指抚摸着自己的脸。

要不还是先画上“他想，等只有自己和Mark两个人的时候，再给他看好了。

这样又耽误了一些功夫，等到Eduardo来到大殿的时候，这里已然人声鼎沸了。从遥远东方走海路运输而来的昂贵香料把大殿熏染得烟雾缭绕，大理石柱上层层装点的白纱让这里宛如仙境，其间觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，就连奥林匹斯山上众神的宴饮，想来也不过如此。

与Eduardo阔别已久的Mark众星捧月般坐在宴席中央，他身披白袍，戴着金冠，心不在焉地饮着酒。

Eduardo满心欢喜地向他走去。他迫不及待，想让Mark带他去一个无人的地方，听他倾诉这数月的相思，让他全数剖开自己的秘密，把自己所有的一切毫无保留地献给他的君主、他的爱人。

走过席间时，Eduardo听到了这样的对话。

“……会是他的妻子。未来的皇后。”

“哪个？”另一个半醉的大臣问道。

“坐在他右手边那个。你还不知道吗？今晚的宴席，就是陛下的订婚典礼呐。”

Eduardo的脚步顿住了。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

亚美尼亚总督的女儿名叫Julia，她果然如Sean所言，是一位平平无奇的小姐。

对于她的长相，Mark倒并没有表现出失望。他的皇后之位不需要一位倾国倾城的美人，只需要一个恰好处的傀儡，帮他堵住悠悠众口。

Julia小姐在两天之前才来到亚历山大里亚，她的父亲并未随行。Mark以礼节冷淡地接待了她。

她当然知道自己来到埃及的使命，因此打扮得格外隆重。Mark不喜欢她已经隐隐露出的颐指气使的派头，但他选择忍耐下去——这位小姐在结束皇后的典礼之后，就彻底完成自己的功能了。Mark没兴趣与自己未来的妻子做一对真正琴瑟和鸣的眷侣，他们只需要维持表面的假象就够了。

这两日的亚历山大里亚热闹非凡，街上的狂欢已经持续了两天，从那位Julia小姐到来之后，人们就纷纷传言，Mark要在这里为皇后完成典礼。喜欢凑热闹的人们聚集起来，迫不及待要欣赏盛事。

而身处舆论中心的Mark，却始终臭着一张脸。

Sean在宴饮中溜出去了一会，没多久就笑嘻嘻地回来了。

“开心点，”他凑到Mark跟前说，“你的男孩来了。”

Mark脸上的表情这才缓和了一些。

“他在哪？”他轻声问Sean。

“很快就来。”Sean安抚他。

两个人的这段谈话过去没多久，Eduardo就出现了。他穿过热闹的人群，一直走到Mark眼前，然后屈膝跪下来，把手放在胸前行礼，头颅柔顺地低下去，额头几乎要触碰到地毯。

Mark连忙向他伸出手。

Eduardo握住他的手借力站起来。Mark的手上戴着戒指，那头冰冷的狼在Eduardo掌心里坚硬地硌了一下。

“你来得好快。”Mark笑着说，他脸上的坚冰融化了，整个人都变得柔软起来，“我以为你还要有两三天才到。”

Eduardo站在地上，一言不发地垂头看着Mark。

“你的手为什么这么冷？”Mark问道，把另一只手也伸出去，覆在Eduardo手背上，“坐到那边去吧，那里有火盆。”

Eduardo抽出手，慢吞吞地走到Sean旁边，那里有一个位置，他一脸恍惚地坐了下来。

Sean嬉皮笑脸地凑过来，把斟满的酒杯塞到他手里。

“怎么样？”他问Eduardo，“是不是很惊喜？”

Eduardo迟钝地转头看了Sean一眼。他的脑子里嗡嗡的，即使明知Sean是在羞辱自己，也无法给出反应。

他看向Mark的右首，那里端坐着一位小姐，衣饰华丽，头上戴着满月形状的金冠，高贵矜持的模样俨然已经是一副罗马女主人的派头。

这就是帝国未来的皇后，Eduardo想，Mark即将完婚的妻子。

产生这个念头的时候，他的心像是被一只无形的手狠狠攥了一下。

Eduardo忍不住转头看向Mark。年轻的皇帝坐在王座上，用一只手托着脸，兴致缺缺地观赏着殿下的歌舞。

辉煌的烛火映照在Mark脸上，他还是那副漫不经心、傲慢又慵懒的神态。

他在想什么？Eduardo想，他为什么要叫我来到这里，观赏他的新婚？

Eduardo感到似乎被人当面抽了一记耳光那样的羞辱。Mark对于自己的婚事毫不避讳，甚至公然让自己宠爱的男孩出现在宴会上，他这就是有恃无恐——以Eduardo的身份和立场，他没有权利闹事，只能坐在角落里，默默忍受Sean对他的嘲讽。

大殿之下，此刻正歌舞升平。花纹复杂的精美地毯上，来自东方的异域美人们赤着双脚，环佩叮当地为Mark献舞。她们披散着漆黑的长发，棕色的肌肤因为舞动而覆盖着薄汗，在火光中渗透出诱人的色泽。

每个舞女手中都捧着金刀，金刀的手柄上缠绕着珍珠和宝石，散发出的色泽令人炫目。她们妖娆地摆动着蛇似的腰肢，周身柔若无骨，随着别具风情的音乐鼓点踩着节拍，闪着寒光的刀刃就在她们青葱似的指尖上游走，擦过水嫩的肌肤。坚硬的宝刀与美妙的少女，锋利的寒光和柔曼的舞姿，极度危险的同时也极致美丽。

她们踏在地毯上，身姿飞扬间，巨大的裙摆旋转成漂亮的圆环。异国的少女们格外大胆，她们随着音乐把寒刃举到脸颊边，向座上的每一位贵客都投去风情万种的一瞥。

而在这其中，Mark的方向显而易见收到了最多的青眼。那些少女们有意无意地向他靠近，拎起自己的裙裾，欲语还休地露出一段秀丽的脚踝，明晃晃地展示着勾引。

Mark当然不会对她们中的任何一个感兴趣，只是一脸淡然地观赏着。

但是Sean率先坐不住了。他向前倾身，凑到Mark身边耳语。

“你觉得红裙子那个跳得怎么样？”Sean说，“我觉得她最美了。”

Mark按照他的意思，将目光集中到Sean所说的红裙少女身上，挑剔地审视了一番。

那名舞姬察觉到皇帝的视线，将手中的刀举过头顶，曼妙的身体旋转过一圈后，大胆地向宝座上的君主抛出一个妩媚的笑容。

Mark无动于衷地耸耸肩。

“不怎么样。”他说，“不过在这群女人里算是跳得最好的。”

“这叫不怎么样？！”Sean几乎叫起来，“Mark，我打赌整个罗马也没几个跳得比她更好，长得比她更美的。”

“你说的是两件事。比她美的绝不会少，比她跳得好的也大有人在。”Mark说。

“哦，所以这样的人在哪里呢？”Sean反驳他，“我怎么没见过？”

Mark抬了抬下巴：“Wardo就比她跳得好。”

Sean将视线转到身边的希腊少年身上。

“他？”他半是轻蔑半是玩味地出声。

“当然，”Mark说，“Wardo的舞跳得比她漂亮多了。她们的刀拿得柔软无力，纯粹沦为了女性化的装饰品。但是Wardo会跳真正的波斯刀舞，既奔放有力，又惊心动魄。她们跳的这些，相比起来只是徒有皮毛罢了。”

“哦？”Sean拉长声音，“那既然这样，Mark，让你的男孩给大家跳支舞吧，让我们也长长见识。”

“你说呢，Eduardo？”Sean戏谑地问道。

从落座之后，Eduardo一直在发呆。他的脑子里很乱，Mark将要结婚的新闻几乎掀翻了他的所有理智，让他心寒齿冷。他的躯壳此刻坐在这里，灵魂却飘散着，不知道落在了什么地方。

许多片段的、浮光掠影的回忆挤占了Eduardo的大脑。年幼时父亲为他戴上祭司的花冠、爱琴海上冲天的火光、他从昏迷中醒来时看到的Mark的背影、王宫的花园中，他与Mark在紫藤花下做爱。这些不期而来的记忆全部都莫名出现在Eduardo脑海。

有那么短短几秒钟，Eduardo以为自己快死了。他脑中出现的一切，都是临终前走马观花的幻影。

然后他听到Mark叫他的声音。

“……去吧，Wardo。”Mark说。

“什么？”Eduardo如梦初醒，用还带着朦胧水光的眼睛看过去。他过于沉浸在自己的世界了，没听清Mark所说的前半句。

Sean看热闹不嫌事大地抱着胳膊。

“陛下让你给我们跳舞。”他抬高音量说。宴席上所有人的注意力立刻都集中到这里了，一个侍女凑到Julia耳边和她说了什么，那位小姐再次转过脸的时候，看向Eduardo的眼神里明显已经带了敌意。

“什么跳舞？”Eduardo不解其意。

“波斯刀舞。”Sean说，“Mark说你给他跳过，还说你跳得比这些女孩们更好。他让你跳给大家看，给大家助助兴。”

Eduardo愣了一下，抬眼看向Mark。

他以为自己今晚已经承受了足够多的羞辱，但是现在，Eduardo意识到，自己要遭受的还远远没有结束。

Mark要他当众跳舞，取悦这些王公贵族。他这样的要求，明晃晃地昭示了Eduardo男宠的身份，无疑于公然宣布Eduardo只是个玩物——谁都可以欣赏他的身体，品味他的仪态，在脑海中用下流的想法意淫他。在座的每一个人都可以看他跳舞，把他从头到尾细细品评，就像在观赏一件花瓶，或者一头罕见的宠物。他们或许会啧啧称奇，但仍然把他当作一件物品。

如果让Eduardo在大殿中跳舞，那么他和这些舞姬们有什么不同？他的出身并不低贱，尽管战争让他失去了家园故土，泯灭了他高贵的血统，但这不意味着Eduardo可以出卖自己的尊严。他费尽心思，遮掩自己的容貌，就是在拒绝沦为娼妓优伶的命运——如果他注定要被人玩赏，那他为什么不从一开始就大方露出自己的脸，然后张开双腿，让有权有势的男人女人们为他一掷千金？

“快呀，Eduardo，”见希腊男孩许久没有动作，Sean忍不住出声提醒，“上去跳舞。”

“不，”Eduardo轻声说，“我不会跳舞。”

他迄今为止，从没有在外人面前跳过舞；除了Mark之外，这个世界上只有神庙中的雕像在祭祀之日看过Eduardo的舞姿。

凡夫俗子没有欣赏Eduardo舞蹈的权利；他的舞步，要么献给神灵，要么献给爱人。

而Mark要他当众跳舞，随意地好像Eduardo是个可以被拿得出手随意炫耀的东西。

Eduardo几乎都能听见怒火在自己胸腔里灼烧的声响了。他以为，Mark至少不会让他这么难堪的。

或许是Eduardo把自己想得太重要了。他对于Mark而言，也许也不过只是一件花钱买到的东西；一个在君主高兴时可以给予宠爱、厌倦后就打发干净的男宠。那些旧日在宫廷中绵绵的情意，不过是Mark昙花一现的温柔。

Eduardo咬着自己口腔内侧的软肉。他对Sean说出拒绝的话，眼睛却紧紧盯着Mark。如果他在Mark脸上读到任何一丝厌烦或是恼怒，那Eduardo真不知道自己会做出什么事来。

在这一刻，他的愤怒全然烧断了理智，让他忘记了身份上的僭越，对Mark怒目而视。

Sean被Eduardo的气势吓到了，转头又去看Mark。

Mark也皱着眉头：“Eduardo？”

“我，不，会，跳，舞。”Eduardo一字一顿地说。

Sean夹在两个人中间，最明显地感到了涌动的暗流。他有些纳罕，惊讶于Eduardo竟然敢这样公开违抗Mark的命令。

这是恃宠而骄吗？Sean偷偷琢磨。但是他偷看了两眼Eduardo，发现他是真的满面怒容。

有趣。Sean抿着酒想。发怒的Eduardo竟然也有这样的气势，敢当众给罗马的皇帝难堪，让Mark下不来台。他好像全然不惧怕Mark降罪于自己，胆大妄为地公然驳斥了Mark的命令。连元老院最富有执政经验的官员，都不敢用这样的口气和Mark讲话。

Eduardo一定有许多秘密——他绝不只是一个集市上用铜币买来的奴隶那样简单。他藏着些什么？Sean想，自己什么时候才能彻底戳破他的面具？

而被冒犯的Mark，也没有像Sean以为的那样震怒，相反，皇帝的脸上甚至露出了一点苦恼的茫然，好像完全不知道Eduardo为什么会这样生气。

看到Mark的表情，Sean没有憋住笑出声来。

Eduardo瞪了Sean一眼。他对Sean一向十分讨厌，而今晚Sean的种种表现，更是让Eduardo对他的印象直接跌落谷底。他给了Sean一个十足警告的眼神，凌厉的气场甚至镇住了Sean，让他乖乖闭嘴，不再出声了。

大殿中陡然安静下来，连那些原本舞动着的少女们都手足无措地停了下来，不知道自己是否该继续挑动气氛。她们听不懂拉丁语，不了解宴席上的交锋。

“好吧，不跳就不跳。”沉默了片刻后，Mark出来打圆场。说完这句话之后，连Mark都觉得自己这个皇帝当得憋屈极了。

Eduardo直接起身离席了。

Mark绷着脸坐了一会儿，也扔下了酒杯。

“你们继续，”他说，“不许不欢而散，今晚人人都要尽兴。Sean，你留在这里。”

他朝着和Eduardo一样的方向走了。

没有人监督Sean，他立刻胆大妄为起来，向他看中的红衣少女招手。

“来呀，我的海伦。”他骗人的话信手拈来，“你知道吗？我们刚刚差点为你，掀起一场世界大战呢。”

*

Eduardo走得飞快，完全不理会身后呼喊他名字的声音。走廊上的石柱被他飞快的步伐一根根地甩在身后，Eduardo直到冲出宫殿后，感受到脸上吹拂过夜晚的凉风，才勉强冷静下来。

他已经来到了庭院。亚历山大里亚的夏夜静谧怡人，白石的庭院中有着与罗马宫廷内如出一辙的落水喷泉，哗哗地将水珠喷洒向空气中。

我根本无处可去，Eduardo想，这个世界上，有哪一处不是罗马的国土呢？

Mark终于追上了Eduardo，他扭住希腊少年的胳膊，强硬地把他转向自己。

“Eduardo！”他低声斥责到，“你发什么疯？！”

灯火通明的宫殿被两人甩在身后，而月亮恰好就在此时探出了云层。今晚的月色晕晕蒙蒙，像是罩上了一层轻纱那样，但也足够Mark看清了Eduardo眼睛里的一点水光。

Mark舔了舔嘴唇。他刚才正在气头上，可是看到Eduardo含泪的眼睛，他的气焰瞬间又矮下去了。

“你哭了？”他生硬地问道，抬手想帮Eduardo擦掉眼泪。

Eduardo向后躲了一下，Mark的手尴尬地僵硬在了半空。

“为什么瞒着我？”Eduardo沙哑着声音问。

“瞒着你什么？”Mark明知故问。

Eduardo转头盯着他。月亮终于完全跃了出来，轻纱似的夜色也被撕裂了，一切又在月光下变得明朗起来。Mark发现Eduardo根本没流眼泪；那些晶莹的东西只是盘桓在他的眼眶里，却没有落下来。

“好吧，”Mark叹了口气，“我要娶妻了，Wardo。新娘将会是今晚坐在你对面的那位小姐。”

“所以你为什么要瞒着我？”Eduardo轻轻地问，“你觉得没有必要对不对？因为在你心里，我的地位就是如此——你养的猫猫狗狗，开心的时候摸一摸，不开心的时候就挥手让我走开。我可以由着你召之即来挥之即去，你写一封信，我就要来回奔波过整个大陆去见你。”

“你要娶一位皇后，这样的事情当然不需要让我知道——我无权置喙，只要是你的决定，我只能逆来顺受。”

“不是这样的，”Mark无力地辩解，“我只是……不想让你不高兴。”

Eduardo抿住嘴唇。

“可你还是这么做了。”他说，“你知道你的决定会伤害我，但你还是没有犹豫。你把我瞒得严严实实，一个字也不告诉我。”

“这是我的错吗？”Mark的语调也开始变得尖锐，“你是在斥责我吗？难道我需要事先告诉你，征求你的同意吗？”

“那你有想过我怎么办吗？”Eduardo也抬高声音，“你结婚之后，我是什么？你偷期幽会的情人？你藏在深宫里的男宠？你可以一声令下，就要我在所有人面前跳舞，供他们娱乐的玩物？”

“你到底在生什么气？”Mark用力抓住Eduardo的肩膀，“难道我不去娶一位贵族出身的小姐，来娶你吗？你说你以后只能是我的男宠，难道你现在不是吗？”

”我以为我是你的爱人。“Eduardo生涩地说。他的泪水再也承载不住，从眼眶里滚落下来。

罗马气候温暖，一年四季树叶长青。从前在意乱情迷的时候，Eduardo躺。在橄榄叶上，Mark会低下头吻他的额头，喃喃诉说自己的爱意。真是可笑，这些谎言竟然就发生在几个月之前——Eduardo曾经还天真的以为，几个月时间里，会发生什么呢？

现在，那些沙砾做成的城堡坍塌殆尽了。原本温柔的情人摘下假面，毫不迟疑递出了能捅伤人的尖刀。

Mark沉默了一会。

“听着，Wardo，我很喜欢你，我会继续宠爱你，会经常去看你，我对待你还是像以前一样，我的婚姻不会改变我们之间的关系——我是皇帝，我除去合法的伴侣外有几个情人，没人会对此说三道四的。我可以保护你，给你整个罗马最奢侈的生活。”

“但我也不会纵容你继续这么放肆。你今晚已经够让我难堪了，如果你再试图像这样让我下不来台，我会让你认识清楚你的身份的。”

“你说完了吗？”Eduardo打断他。

Mark顿了一下。

“你听进去我说的话了吗？”他问Eduardo。

Eduardo点了点头。

“我听见了。”他说。

Mark松了口气。

“那好吧，我们进去吧。别闹脾气了好吗？”他一边问，一边伸手去拉Eduardo的手，“你的手里为什么还拿着酒杯？”

Eduardo低头看了一眼。他刚才气冲上头，直接从宴席上跑了出来，连酒杯都拿在手里忘了放下。

这是一个漂亮的红色高脚杯，外壁镶嵌着精美的金属藤蔓。刚才Sean把这个小东西塞到Eduardo手里，而Eduardo在走神，杯子里的酒一口都没喝。

他不仅忘记放下杯子，把它从宴席上带了出来，还忘记了里面满斟着美酒。现在，杯中的酒只剩下浅浅的一层，剩下的大概都洒在路上了。

“Mark。”Eduardo突然叫了一声这个名字。

Mark下意识地抬起头。Eduardo扬起手，把杯子里剩余的酒都泼在了皇帝脸上。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

酒水被泼到脸上的那一刻，Mark下意识闭住了眼睛。

Eduardo面容沉静地注视着他，没有半点恐惧之色。他当然知道自己干了什么；但是Mark接下来会扇他一耳光，还是掐住他的脖子，他已经不在乎了。

他的内心充盈着对Mark的愤怒和失望，这两种情绪激烈地搅合在一起，最终融为一种深深的无力。

在这个瞬间，Eduardo开始后悔自己选择留在Mark身边这个决定了。

酒液顺着Mark尖削的下巴滴落下来，等他重新睁开眼睛的时候，脸上的表情已经是一片阴鸷。

“Eduardo，”他说，“这是我最后一次放纵你为所欲为。”

然后，Mark抬起手。

“卫兵！”他喊到。

两个身穿轻甲、佩戴刀剑的年轻卫士小跑过来，垂手听候Mark的吩咐。

“把他绑起来，”Mark冷冰冰地发号施令，用处理物品的口气指挥卫士处置Eduardo，“蒙上他的眼睛。”

那两名卫兵走上前去，按住Eduardo的肩膀让他跪在地上。

Eduardo顺从地伸出手。粗糙的麻绳缠绕上来，绑缚住他的手腕。

他闭上眼睛。一片布条覆盖上来，遮盖住了他的所有视野。

那两个卫士把他架起来，推搡着他让他向前走去。

失去视觉让Eduardo没法正常走路，每迈出一步都充满了不安全感。某个人大力推了他一把，Eduardo向前踉跄了一下，眼看就要撞上坚硬的白色大理石柱。

Mark眼疾手快地伸手挡住，Eduardo的额头撞上他的掌心，Mark的手背却在石柱上磕了一下。

今天诸事不顺，Mark的怒气已经到了爆发的边缘。

“下去。”他低声喝退那两个没眼色的卫兵，抓住Eduardo的肩膀，把他推进走廊边的一处空房间里。

这间房间很小，窗边有一张长桌，月色透过窗牖，在桌上铺洒下一片银光。

Mark把Eduardo抱到那张长桌上，挤进他的双腿间。

亚历山大里亚的盛夏干燥炎热，Eduardo只穿着单薄的短袍，裸露着修长的双腿。Mark强硬地用手掌掰开他想要合拢的双腿膝盖，顺着Eduardo滑腻微凉的大腿皮肤向上摩挲。

Eduardo用被绑住的双手压住Mark已经探入他衣衫下摆的指尖。

“我不想……”他低声说。

Mark解下自己衣袍上的腰带，压制住Eduardo抗拒的动作，用那块布料勒进Eduardo的唇齿间，在他脑后打了个结。

“你没有权利说不。”Mark说，“我对你的纵容是有限的。你今天一而再再而三地挑衅我，你在试探我的底限，Wardo。别以为我对你就没有脾气。”

他把Eduardo的衣服撩到小腹上，然后伸手探进去，拨开最后一层轻薄的布料，抚摸Eduardo微微潮湿的大腿内侧，用手指刮蹭那柔腻的腿根。

他在Eduardo丰腴的大腿最上方拍了一下，饱满的肌肉被击打，发出肉欲十足的“啪”的一声。

“转过去。”Mark命令他。

Eduardo拒不配合，甚至蹬腿想要踢开Mark。皇帝没什么好气，他用那双握惯了重剑的有力双手卡住Eduardo的腰，强硬地让他翻过身去背对着自己。

Eduardo的上半身趴在桌面上，他的手腕被绑在一起，只能用肘部勉强支撑起自己的身体。桌子并不算高，他的双腿只能弯折起来，膝盖几乎要碰到地面。

Mark用手把着他的腰，轻而易举把Eduardo向上提了提。这下，Eduardo的上身几乎完全铺陈在桌面上，挺翘的臀部半悬在桌子边沿，两瓣臀峰因为凹陷的腰肢和低垂的双腿而鼓起一个诱人的弧度。

Eduardo的衣袍被掀到背部中央，露出分明的脊骨和两弯浅浅的腰窝。

他的身体很美，脚腕纤细，骨骼分明，比例宛如几何学上最完美的切割，但又并不瘦弱，线条流畅，肌肉恰到好处，而且格外柔韧，腰腿都能随心所欲的弯折。

这样的身体的确适合跳舞；适合用最古老原始的身体语言，用“美”的初衷去蛊惑人心。

Mark看得眼热，他想起Eduardo过去为自己跳舞，身姿轻盈得宛如走出林间的精灵。他为Mark献舞，舞步旋转的时候，像是一只蝴蝶振翅欲飞。

Mark粗鲁地拽下Eduardo背上的衣服，布料倾泻而下，像流水般褪到Eduardo的腰侧。

现在，Eduardo近乎浑身赤裸了。那些还没落下的衣料堆叠在他的腰间，半遮半掩的裸露着他的身体，反而比剥个精光更加诱人。

Mark毫不客气，抬起手在Eduardo屁股上拍了一掌。臀肉在他的掌风下被扇得晃荡，好像一片起伏的波浪。

这一巴掌落下来的力道着实不轻，Eduardo的身体抖了一下，

从紧紧咬着布条的齿关中漏出一声闷哼。他紧实饱满的雪白臀部上，立刻浮凸起鲜红的掌印。

“这一下是因为你竟敢当众顶撞我。”Mark说。

然后他第二次抬起手，在Eduardo的另一侧臀瓣上对应地抽了一巴掌。

Eduardo这一下抖得更加厉害，却没有出声。

“这一下是因为你竟然敢把酒泼在我的脸上。”Mark说。他余怒未消，鼻腔中还萦绕着烈酒的气味。

为了呼吸，Eduardo不得不侧着头。但他不声不响，一副完全没把Mark的教训听进耳朵里的样子。

“我真的该好好反思一下我是不是太纵容你了。”Mark说。他把两只手一左一右地放在Eduardo的屁股上，揉捏起他的臀肉。刚刚挨了巴掌的屁股热辣辣的，传来一阵一阵针扎似的肿痛，而Mark的手又放上去揉捏，他的力气毫不温柔，发热的掌心更是火上浇油。

Eduardo咬牙忍耐着，额头上冒出细小的汗珠。

Mark讨厌看到Eduardo这副受了委屈的样子。Eduardo明明没有反抗，紧绷的身体和僵硬的四肢无一不流露出拒绝的意味，这让Mark火大极了。

我没有做错。Mark想，我何错之有？

他的帝国需要一位皇后，他也需要一位妻子。他从没想过要在结婚后将Eduardo驱逐出宫廷，他理所当然地认为Eduardo会理解他的选择，接受Mark安排给他的地位：一位备受宠爱的情人，在皇宫中享受着尊荣的待遇。

但是Eduardo毫不识趣，闹得如此难堪。Mark感觉自己的尊严受到了挑战；他贵为一国之君，却要被Eduardo堵得当众下不来台。

“张开腿，”Mark憋着气说，“我要操你。”

他强硬地用膝盖顶开Eduardo的双腿，把自己嵌进这具身体之间。

临时起意的性事没有润滑，Mark草草舔湿自己的手指，就捅进Eduardo的身体里扩张。

因为主人的极度排斥，Eduardo的身体始终紧绷而干涩，完全没有往常的热情似火。Mark岔开两根手指，胡乱地开拓完毕后，就换上了自己的阴茎。

Mark久未与身下的这具身体做爱，但他仍然记得销魂的滋味。那些旧日欢好的记忆唤醒了他的情欲，Mark亢奋起来，他把住Eduardo的腰，又深又狠地把自己的阴茎楔进柔软高热的紧致腔道里。

他的动作粗鲁、蛮横又有力，大开大合地卖弄着自己的力气，在这具早已熟悉爱欲滋味的成熟肉体里鞭挞驰骋。

而不论Eduardo心理上如何排斥，他久经性事的身体也禁不起更多的撩拨。没过多久，他的内壁就变得湿润起来，随着Mark的抽插滋出细微的水声。他的身体违背了主人的意志，自发分泌出淫荡的液体，方便Mark正在操干他的阴茎更加顺畅地进出。

Eduardo不愿意发出声音，但事实是，当Mark顶撞到他体内最敏感的所在时，Eduardo浑身颤抖，粗重的呼吸溢散在空气里，伴随着交媾时的肉体拍打声和浅浅的水声，给密闭的空间里增添了无数春情。

即使已经入夜，夏季的温度仍然酷热难当。没过多久，交合的两个人身上都浮起了细汗，Mark的手握着Eduardo的腰肢，那里覆着微黏的汗水，变得格外滑腻。

Mark挺身动了两下，而后重重喘了一声，他扶着阴茎退出来，握住Eduardo能盛酒的一对腰窝，把身下的人翻了过来。

蒙在脸上的布条散乱开来，露出Eduardo的半边颜容。他仍然紧闭着眼睛，眼眶却熬得通红。

Mark抱起他丰润的大腿，让它们挂在自己的肘弯。随着他抽插的律动，Eduardo的小腿也摇晃起来，脚跟时不时轻轻踢上Mark的后腰。Mark分出一只手，爱抚Eduardo下腹已经翘起的阴茎。它正在被来自后方的快感刺激得出水，稀薄的液体淅淅沥沥淋在Mark手上。

无论心理上多么排斥，在前后夹击下，Eduardo的身体也变得灼热起来。他的体腔水液泛滥地泞软着，被巨大的阴茎捣弄得噗噗出声。Mark的囊袋拍打在他的下身，把他水光潋滟的臀缝淫虐得通红。在这样剧烈且极度羞耻的交合中，Eduardo不由自主地颤栗，他的脸庞和胸膛都染上了粉色，腿根处一阵阵地绞紧，终于在Mark的手心中射了出来。

因为高潮而痉挛抽搐的内腔带给阴茎强烈的挤压，Mark舒爽得吸气，他暂停了一会动作好更加享受这波快感的冲刷，然后继续捞起Eduardo的双腿，在他敏感得经不起一点触碰的火热身体内部又捣了十数下，才抽出阴茎，把精液喷在Eduardo淋漓的腿间。

有一段时间，两个人都没说话。Mark撑着手臂压在Eduardo上方，两个人都在喘气，混乱的心跳奇异地重合在一起。

这次性事结束后，两人之间没有了缠绵的温存。Mark起身整理好衣服，俯视着Eduardo瘫软的、仍然遍布红潮的身体。

“你最近不许出门，”Mark沙哑着声音说，“好好闭门思过。我会派人看着你。”

他解开Eduardo手腕和嘴唇上的束缚，没再看他一眼，转身出去了。

*

“你怎么又回来了！”

宴席上，明显已经喝高了的Sean对Mark大呼小叫。

“我们还以为你不回来了，连你的未婚妻都走了。”他说。

Mark朝这个醉鬼踢了一脚，坐倒在自己的位置上，闷头喝了一口酒。

他的欲火发泄完了，肉体上的满足却没能填补Mark的抑郁，相反，他心里空落落的。

“火气这么大，”Sean说，“Eduardo没伺候好你吗？”

“闭嘴。”Mark没好气地骂了他一句。

“看来确实是没伺候好。”Sean笑着说，“你不是对他迷恋得很吗？怎么，他床技退步了，还是你玩腻了？”

“Sean！”皇帝抬高音量，怒气十足地斥责自己逾矩的臣下。

Sean举起手来。

“好吧，别生气。”他说，“今晚生气的人已经够多了，连你的未婚妻都不高兴了。”

他抬起下巴，示意已经空无一人的座位：“喏，她走啦。”

“随她的便。”Mark说。

“你真的要娶她吗？”Sean问道，“我可是要提醒你，Mark，你现在反悔还来得及。她看起来可不会是一位贤良淑德的妻子，如果你在婚后还想留下Eduardo，那么在她的耳目下，Eduardo绝对不会好过的。”

“以后的事情以后再说。”Mark说，他现在不想思考，大脑都因为烦闷而变得迟钝了。

“你觉得婚期定在什么时候好？”Mark问Sean，“我想三天之后就举行典礼。”

“三天？！”Sean的酒都被他吓醒了一半，“Mark，这不可能。光是筹备，都至少需要十天。”

“那就十天以后。”Mark说，“我不想再拖了。”

“那也太快了。”Sean咂舌，“Mark，你是罗马的皇帝，你的婚礼不应该这么仓促。”

“可我等不及了，我从来没想过结婚是一件这么令人烦闷的事情。”Mark挠了挠头发，他现在简直像一头被困在铁笼里的狮子，施展不出力气，只能焦躁地踱步或是咆哮。

“那你为什么烦呢？”Sean笑嘻嘻地说，“是婚礼让你烦，还是Eduardo让你烦？”

Mark这次没有生气。他酒量并不算好，刚才闷头喝了两杯，现在已经有些醉意了。于是，他没有被Sean的嘲讽触怒，反而认真地回答起这个问题来。

“是Wardo。”他放下酒杯，抬手揉着自己紧紧纠结在一起的眉心，“我简直不知道该拿他怎么办才好了。”

*

婚期最终定在两个月后，留出了充裕的准备时间，足够让帝国上下都知晓这桩盛事。

典礼的举办地点当然在罗马；为此，还滞留在亚历山大里亚的皇帝必须踏上返程了。

在此之前，Mark提出要游览尼罗河。

埃及的总督殷勤地为皇帝准备了驾船。大船悬挂着巨型的风帆，上百个年轻健壮的水手在船头等待划桨。木船虽然体型庞大但又造型精美，连舷窗上都雕镂着精美的花纹。

这是Mark将在亚历山大里亚度过的最后一个白天。傍晚的时候，他的舰队就要下海，带领无数王公贵族从水路返回罗马。

临行之前的游览中，Mark让人带出了Eduardo。

数日未见，希腊少年有些委顿，他在人群里低垂着眼睛，躲开了Mark关切的目光。

Julia坐在Mark身侧，不动声色地望着自己未来的丈夫凝视着一个男宠。她的目光里有一闪而过的妒意，但又很快被她不动声色地掩盖过去。

Sean全程目睹了三人之间涌动的暗流。而后，他向Eduardo投去了担忧的一瞥。

在他眼中，在未来皇后磨牙吮血的算计下，Eduardo简直就像个待宰的羔羊。他无权无势，根本没有筹码可以与Julia对抗；而唯一能为他提供保护的Mark，又迟钝到没有察觉这一场他未来妻子与情人之间的交锋。

Sean冷眼旁观着，想象这一出悲剧的幕布什么时候才能拉开。

在夹岸欢送的人群簇拥下，大船缓缓开动了。上百个水手一齐喊了一声后共同发力，船头稳稳地下了水，在波涛翻涌的尼罗河上开始了航行。

Mark站在船头高处的栏杆内，欣赏自己视线所及之处的每一处美景。夏季丰沛的降雨为蜿蜒的尼罗河提供了充足的水源，上流汹涌的河水途径沙漠，裹挟着大量的泥沙顺流而下，把原本清澈的河水染成浑浊的红褐色。她流过赤金色的非洲大陆，暗红色的河水灌溉着两岸的绿洲，像是一道皮肤被切割开后暴露在外的血管，源源不绝地为整个大陆输送不竭的生命源泉。

时值傍晚，恢弘的落日遥遥挂在河道尽头，如同一面硕大的金盘。整片天空被太阳镀上绚烂的金色，而在金黄的天空下，奔流着红色的河水。远方的天际尽头，金红两色热烈地融合在一起，像是燃烧着一场大火。

这就是Mark眼中看到的图景：目之所及皆是他的国土，他就是世界之王。

我要让Wardo看看这一切。Mark想，他应当站在和我并肩的地方，和我一起欣赏我的国度。

于是，他转头吩咐站在自己身后的侍卫。

“把Eduardo带过来。”他命令到。

侍卫领命而去。Julia斜睨了那个转身离去的侍卫一眼，和自己心腹的侍女耳语了几句。

而后，那个侍女也跟着离去了。

大船破开水浪，缓缓地前行着。沿岸有无数行人观赏着出游的皇帝，而在皇帝眼中，这些属于他的臣民也是他眼中看到的风景。

那个受命去带Eduardo前来的侍卫久久没有返回，Mark有些不耐烦。他和自己的未婚妻实在没什么话好说。他有点后悔自己没听Sean的劝告，反悔了这门婚事；现在，他已经骑虎难下了。

Mark不咸不淡地和Julia交谈了两句，随便找了个借口起身离开了。他寻觅了半艘船，都没看到Eduardo的身影。

船舱中部，风流的Sean正在和一个侍女拉拉扯扯。Mark把他拽过来，他还不忘朝那个侍女飞了个吻。

“带我去找Wardo。”Mark拎着他要求到。

“关我什么事！”Sean叫道，“你就不能随便派个人找他吗！”

“我当然派人去找他了，但他还没来。”Mark说，他心里隐约有些不安，但又不明白这种异样感从何而来。

他带着Sean，一路走到了船尾。

船上的大多数人都去了船头看热闹，或者站在船中，沉醉于尼罗河两岸壮美的景色，只有船尾空空落落的。

于是Mark一眼就看到了Eduardo。他的男孩被那个Mark派去找他的侍卫拉扯着，压在船尾栏杆的边缘。

危险。Mark想，他心里警铃大作。

下一秒，那个侍卫拎起了Eduardo的衣领。他背对着Mark来的方向，没看到突然到来的皇帝。

Eduardo在挣扎间向Mark的方向看了一眼。两人之间还有些距离，Mark看不清Eduardo最后的眼神。他脑中一片空白，只看到那个侍卫用力推了一把后收回了手。

Eduardo从船上摔落进汹涌澎湃的河水中。

“Wardo！”Mark大叫了一声。他疾步跑上前，一把推开那个作恶的凶手。

他趴在船边向下看去。在他脚下，河水滔滔，红色的水浪翻滚着，像是煮沸的血液，或是怪兽的巨口，吞噬了Eduardo的身躯。

Mark的双手撑在栏杆上，毫不犹豫地就要跟着跳入奔腾的河水中。

Sean跑上来，死命抱住Mark的肩膀。“你不要命了！”他大喊道，“Mark，那是尼罗河！”

整座大陆的母亲河气势磅礴地怒吼着，奔流过他们的脚底。巨大的游船就像一片树叶，在红褐色的水流中摇摆。

没人知道这条河已经流过了多久；她已经见证了无数王朝的兴起与覆灭，她还会永远流淌下去。

Sean喊来几个侍卫，几个人一起把Mark从栏杆上拽了下来。

Mark的眼睛始终盯着水面。Eduardo消失了，他没有求救，他的身体也没有浮上来。

“派人给我找。”Mark疲倦地说。他双眼通红，他的身体像一根紧绷到极点的弓弦，似乎一触即断。

Sean心惊胆战地看着他。他从没见过Mark这么悲怆的样子。

夜幕渐起，河流两岸开始升起幽蓝的暮色，和影影绰绰的雾气。夕阳还挂在远方，但已经有一大半沉没在了水中。远处的河流像是融化了的黄金，在波光粼粼间反射出耀眼的光芒。

Mark一言不发地背靠着栏杆。他没有再看向水中。

一个侍卫为Mark拿来了御寒的披风，Mark摆了摆手。不久之前的意气风发在短短的时间内就从他身上褪尽，Mark脸色苍白，灰败得像是输了一场大仗。

“留着他。”他指了指那个被抓起来的、推Eduardo下水的侍卫，“严刑拷打，让他供出原因。”

Mark沉默了一会。

整艘大船就此停止行进，沉重的船锚降下去，把游船定在水中。当晚，船上的人都彻夜未眠。所有水手和侍卫都坐船或是下水，搜罗起了希腊少年的踪影。

直至天亮，他们还是一无所获。

第二天，搜寻还在继续，范围甚至蔓延到了河流两岸和上下游数十里。

第三天，无意义的寻找终于被叫停了。Mark即将返回罗马。

与此同时，皇帝的大婚典礼也被取消了。Julia被遣送回亚美尼亚，Mark给总督写了一封亲笔信。

“一个杀人凶手，不配做罗马的皇后。”他说。

*

九个月之后，Sean被排挤出了罗马，Mark放他去埃及担任总督。

事情的起因是浪漫的Sean爬墙去幽会一位贵族小姐，结果被她的父亲逮了个正着。这位元老院的重臣气得胡子冒烟，坚持要Sean娶自己的女儿，因为他已经玷污了自己女儿的声誉。

可是Sean宁死不从，坚称自己甚至没摸过小姐的玉手，而且他永远不会结婚。两方争执不下，闹到了皇帝面前，要求伟大的君主给出一个裁决。

Mark不能偏袒与自己亦师亦友的Sean，更不能劝说这个浪子回心转意，为了服众，他只能削掉Sean的官职，把他放出罗马这个是非之地。

虽然Mark失去了Sean这个臂膀，但是他也已经在元老院培植了不少忠诚于皇帝的势力，所以Sean离开得也十分放心。

他早就受够了政治中心的权力倾轧，巴不得躲到一个地方放浪形骸。

埃及是个不错的地方，Mark很懂Sean的喜好。繁荣的亚历山大里亚奢华的程度堪比罗马，是地中海沿岸最大的港口，漫长的希腊化时代给这里留下了无数文明交融的遗迹，这里不仅有整座帝国最多的学者博士可以与Sean高谈阔论，还有无数下流放荡的美貌妓女可以与Sean共度春宵。

走马上任的第一天，Sean就在一位名妓的闺房中睡到日上三竿。他把钱袋里的所有金币掏出来换了美人一笑，然后就游荡到大街上。

熙熙攘攘的闹市街头，Sean一眼就看到了一位故人。

他使劲揉了揉眼睛，确认自己没有看错；他还掐了自己一把，确定自己没有因为宿醉而出现幻觉。

然后，他猛拍了自己的脑袋一下，朝那个身影追过去。

”Eduardo！“他分开人群，一边奔跑一边大叫着。

该死的，Sean在心里骂道，他就知道Eduardo没死！那个修长的身型和蒙着面纱的侧脸，他不会认错的！

他追了大概半条街，连沿街建筑的二楼上的居民都听见了他的喊声，但前面的那个身影就是充耳不闻。

Sean气急败坏地又跑了几步，终于把人追上了。他一把抓住Eduardo的肩膀，不由分说地把人扭过来。

“该死的，你没听见我叫你吗！”Sean气喘吁吁地说道。

被他按着肩膀的青年依然蒙着面纱，只露出一双眼睛。他与Sean印象中的样子截然不同，衣着华丽，手臂上戴着黄金的圆环，面纱边垂着一颗菱形的红色宝石，晃动着折射出碎光。只有那双露出来的眼睛一如过去那样明亮，灵动又甜蜜，像是粘稠的糖浆。

“抱歉，你在说我吗？”他朝Sean歪了歪头，声音也一点没变。

“可我不认识你呀。你认错人了吗？”他慢吞吞地说。

“怎么可能！”Sean不顾形象地大叫道，“我怎么可能认错！你就是Eduardo！”

“你就算不想见我，也该顾念一下Mark吧？他以为你死了，差点发疯，甚至要抽干尼罗河的每一滴水！”

“我不知道你在说什么。”被Sean拉住的蒙面青年冷淡地说。

Sean气急败坏，一把拉下了青年脸上遮掩的面纱。

“别装了，”他说，“我今天就要——”

他顿住了。青年脸上的肌肤光洁无瑕，像是常年养尊处优那样保养得宜，肤光细腻，白皙得宛如最上乘的珍珠。他像一尊被赫耳墨斯亲手雕成且赐给了生命的活过来的雕像，美丽精致，一举一动都仪态万方。

Sean张目结舌。

这位酷似Eduardo、却又风韵迷人得宛如脱胎换骨的美人对Sean嫣然一笑，重新戴上了面纱。

“我就说你认错了。”他用和Eduardo一模一样的轻快声音说，转身走入了人群里。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

收到Sean的来信后，Mark立刻决定前往埃及。

地中海波光清澈，宽广的水面在风和日丽的日子里泛着细碎的金光，像一颗硕大的蓝色宝石，折射着美妙的色彩。它是罗马帝国庭院的内湖，是皇帝冠冕上最闪耀的明珠。

而Mark的航队已经张开了白帆，像一只紧贴着水面掠过的弓箭那样，乘风破浪地在水面上行进着。

夜色像一块黑色的幕布，温柔地笼罩住海水。在深夜航行的游船上，Mark独自站在船头。万籁俱寂，只剩下星光和水声和他相伴了。

他把手肘撑在舷栏上，晚风伴随着潮湿的水汽，吹过Mark的耳畔。

如果明日继续风平浪静，再有两天，Mark就能在亚历山大里亚登陆，去会见他尚在人世的爱人了。

收到Sean来信后，Mark起初并未在意。他太忙碌了，庞大驳杂的帝国事务没有一刻不盘踞在他的大脑。那封信被他扔在手边，和其他无用的、吹捧或是辩论的稿件淹没在一起。

Mark在宫殿中处理文书直到傍晚，室内越来越暗，他随手抓了一张纸，想用它去火炉中借一支火，好点燃桌上的烛灯。

火苗点起来的时候，Mark漫不经心向纸张上瞥了一眼，“Eduardo”这个名字立刻映入他的眼帘。

Mark愣了片刻，而就在这眨眼的时间，火焰已经烧了起来，吞噬了Sean来信的小半张纸。

Mark连忙把纸抽出来，按在桌子上拍灭火星。纸张还残留下大半，Mark从残余的部分上勉强拼凑出了消息，Sean告诉他，他在埃及重遇了Eduardo——一个重生的漂亮男孩，脸上没有半点伤痕，完美得像是从几百年前的雕像上复活那样。

Eduardo没有死。Mark无法自制，脑子里一直在转着这个念头。

他惊异于自己的平静，好像他一早就知道这个结果那样。

但是Mark无法控制自己立刻见到Eduardo的渴望。他星夜兼程赶到码头，当天半夜，他的船队就下了水，沿着宽广的地中海向埃及进发。

作为一个君主，Mark从不愿掩饰自己的野心：广袤的疆土、严明的法制、璀璨的文化、不可胜计的财富，都在Mark追逐的范围。后世的史书中应当留下他的名字，供人在千百年后颂扬，赞叹他事业的伟大，享受他给予的恩惠，感谢他留下的馈赠。

年轻的君主在征战与游历时意气风发，此世之中，此界之内，尽是他的庭园。

然后他遇到Eduardo，情不自禁被Eduardo吸引。希腊少年给他的爱像是丝线，柔软而又挣脱不开。Mark沐浴在这样不加掩饰的纯粹的喜爱中，他的心在灼烧着，每多在Eduardo身边一秒，Mark都能意识到自己正在沉沦。

Mark曾经以为这种感情是多余的牵绊：他在温柔乡陷得越深，距离他实现雄心壮志的梦想就越远。他以为自己是刀剑，是锋芒毕露的利刃，二过于柔软的感情，会把他消磨得迟钝。

他需要Eduardo退回到一个足够安全的位置：奴隶，男宠，情人，总之不可以继续撼动他的内心。

Mark误以为这会是最好的解决方式；直到Eduardo在他的面前被推入河水中。

浩浩荡荡的尼罗河奔流不息，潮汛期的激流像是野兽那样怒吼着咆哮。它吞噬了Mark的挚爱，而这一切都源自于Mark自作主张的错误决断。

而Mark彻底发挥了他“暴君”的本色；他要求下游的大坝关闸，还要在尼罗河入海处建起闸口，拦住奔腾的河水，直到他在水中打捞出Eduardo。

“你疯了！”Sean当时在船上不敢置信的冲着Mark大喊大叫，“那是尼罗河！”

“我知道！”Mark也吼回去，没有那么大声，但是气势十足，“所以你还不赶紧去做？！”

“你以为你是谁！”Sean拒不照做，甚至指责起了Mark，“你是罗马的皇帝，但你不是万能的神！就连朱庇特，也拦不住尼罗河！”

“那我就要做比朱庇特更像神的事。”Mark冷冰冰地说，“我拦不住尼罗河，那我就抽干尼罗河的每一滴水。”

Sean崩溃地摸了一把额头。

“就算你能做到，”他说，“就算你抽干了尼罗河的每一滴水——你要把抽出来的水运到哪里去？！而且你要花多久才能抽干每一滴水？！河水不是静止不动的，它是会流的！它一边流水，你一边抽水，那你要什么时候才能完成这项壮举？！”

“我可以。”Mark固执地重复。他的身上很冷：夏季的埃及本来应该高温酷热，但Mark就是冷得手脚冰凉。

“你可以！”Sean大叫，“那你抽干了尼罗河，没找到Eduardo怎么办？！难道你还要继续抽水，把地中海也抽干吗！”

Mark不说话了。他窝在座椅上，整个人都萎顿下来。那些豪情万丈从他身上褪去，他在一瞬间就被打回原形，变回了二十岁出头的凡人少年。

Sean悄无声息地叹了口气，走过去在Mark肩膀上搂了一下。

“你对他很粗鲁。”Mark说。

“什么？”Sean莫名其妙地问道。

“你对Eduardo很粗鲁。”Mark说，“你不应该对他那么粗鲁。”

认真的？Sean在Mark看不见的地方翻了个白眼，这时候翻旧帐？

“我会道歉的，”Sean说，“等他回来，我会给他送花的。”

Sean只是随口敷衍——船舱外，对Eduardo的搜寻已经持续一天一夜。Sean心知肚明，Eduardo生还的可能性极小。他已经消失在了澎湃的河水中，十有八九已经成为了世界之下的一粒微尘。

而Mark也已经一天一夜没有休息了。他双眼通红，过度的疲倦和身心重创让他看起来摇摇欲坠/等他终于肯回去休息的时候，Sean立刻叫停了无意义的寻找：时间已经过了这么久，在汹涌的大河中寻找一副躯体已经失去了意义，所有人都应当得到休息，包括可能已经葬身河底的Eduardo。

第二天，Mark醒过来。他趴在船边看了很久，告诉Sean他们该返航回到罗马了。

船只掉头航行，在亚历山大里亚的海港，尼罗河与地中海交汇的地方，水面变得更加宽阔，视线尽头，已经能看到白色的海鸟在蔚蓝的水面上盘旋。河海相接，水天一色，在海岸的另一侧，矗立着Mark的帝国。

而时隔近一年之后，Mark再次踏足了埃及。

*

还在船上的时候，Mark就已经看到了站在岸上、冲他拼命挥舞手臂的Sean了。两个人距离太远，港口出的海浪声又淹没了Sean的喊话声，所以尽管Sean站在地上双手圈着喇叭，看似喊得十分卖力，Mark还是什么都没听见。

等他下船之后，Sean一把拉住他，就向港口的反方向跑。

“快点！”他一边跑一边叫，“我们要赶不上啦！”

“赶不上什么？”一无所知的处境让Mark极为不悦。他是控制欲极强的性格，根本受不了别人在他面前卖关子。

“我准备了马。”Sean说，“我们骑马去。”

Sean说着，打呼哨让他的黑奴牵来两匹骏马。

“Eduardo在哪里？”Mark问。他在下船之后就到处张望，根本没见到Eduardo。他的狂喜和期望早就在漫长的旅途中被冲淡不少，只剩下对未知的忐忑。而繁华的贸易码头熙熙攘攘，没人认出从罗马远道而来的统治者，无数个背影中也没有一个肖似Eduardo。Mark到处张望着，心里有种隐秘的不安。

Eduardo不愿意见自己吗？Mark想。他们上次的相聚不太愉快，Eduardo是不是还在生自己的气？

Mark很少有后悔的时候。他不信仰宗教，不信奉来世，是个彻底的现世主义者，认为一切的成就都应当在眼下完成。但是在关于Eduardo的事情上，Mark罕见地表现出了后悔。

在罗马前往亚历山大里亚的航船上，旅途漫长到似乎无穷无尽。Mark在船只的摇晃中不停思索，结果始终还是一样：他后悔用对待男宠的方式对待Eduardo；希腊少年曾给予他真挚热烈的情感，给过Mark截然不同、独一无二的爱，而Mark却把这份感情看做了寻常。他用轻慢疏忽的方式对待Eduardo，于是河水代替Eduardo向Mark做出了报复。

在将近一年的时间里，Mark都没法忘记Eduardo。他的身边并不缺少年轻美貌的男孩女孩，站在帝国顶端让Mark拥有庞大到令人生畏的权力，世间万物似乎都可以招之即来。可是Mark却没法再体会到那种快乐：他在宫廷内苑的大理石台阶上午睡，枕着Eduardo的膝盖，鼻尖萦绕着男孩身上若有若无的香味，耳畔回荡着喷泉此起彼伏的落水。时间似乎在Eduardo的怀抱里停滞，罗马的夏天好像永远不会过完。

于是，帝国最尊贵的主人像个苦行的教徒那样禁欲。别人的身体令他乏味，Mark从不愿提起，但是总是忍不住感到孤独。

而Sean写信告诉Mark，Eduardo并没有死。他以焕然一新的面貌出现在亚历山大里亚的街头，在曾经淹没他的地方复生。

Mark迫不及待想要见到Eduardo。他们应当一起，度过余生的每一个长夏。

“Eduardo在哪里？”Mark又问了一遍Sean。

Sean故作潇洒地跨上马：“我们现在就去见他。”

*

亚历山大里亚是上下埃及最繁荣富庶的地方，来自五湖四海的游人、学者、商贾和士兵都在这里汇聚，这里是东西方文化交融的前沿，波斯、希腊、罗马、埃及的风情在这里融为一体，组成一幅奇异瑰丽的风情画卷。在这里流行着各种语言，人们的服饰千奇百怪，文化、宗教和艺术互不相通，但又并行不悖。

Sean带着Mark来到了一处开阔的广场。这里的行人摩肩接踵，骏马被拥挤的人群挡住了道路，两个人只能下马，在人群中艰难地穿行。

“今天是酒神的祭祀，”Sean说，“Eduardo一定就在这里。”

Mark在人群中张望着，寻找Eduardo。

酒神是一位来自叙利亚的神祇，在漫长的文明交汇中被吸纳进入了希腊的神学体系，但是在酒神崇拜中，还保留着相当一部分原始而野性的东西。酒神的信徒们狂欢滥饮，借助酒醉的力量来弘扬酒神的权威。饮酒的神明同时还代表疯癫、狂欢和戏剧，哪里有供奉他的地方，哪里就有笙歌曼舞、彻夜狂欢和不醉不归。

人们在世俗的庸碌生活中积累的压抑和苦闷，都会在酒神的祭祀中得以尽情的释放：他们走上街头，衣衫不整，满嘴酒气，和每一个迎面相遇的人跳舞，观赏精心编排的戏剧，搂抱住身边的陌生人亲吻。

来自贵族家庭的小姐与夫人们也得以在今时今日走出闺房，在大街上尽情地挥发自己的魅力。她们摘下面纱，解开纽扣，毫不避讳地展现自己的容貌和躯体。

Mark躲过了一个快要贴到他身上的醉酒的少女。这里乱哄哄的，到处是音乐、醉汉和高谈阔论。Mark没有意愿干涉自己臣民的宗教信仰自由，他只想尽快找到Eduardo，对爱人的思念让他焦急万分。

可是现在，他像只没头苍蝇那样，在人群中乱转着。

烦躁的Mark在下一秒看到了Eduardo。

他的希腊男孩远在人群的另一段，站在一处住宅的台阶上，正在跳舞。

一位妙龄少女站在窗下弹拨着竖琴，为他的舞姿伴奏。

Eduardo戴着花冠，短短的衣袍下露出他被非洲的太阳晒成蜜色的躯体。他像只飞鸟那样在乐声中舒展开四肢，弯曲的手指中闪动着银光——他还握着一个酒杯。

Mark目不转睛地看着。人声嘈杂，音乐鼎沸，在他身后，还有歌者在演绎着欧里庇得斯的戏剧。但是在此时此刻，一切声音好像都褪去了，一切人影也好像都消失了，Mark只能看到Eduardo；他还听到了自己的心跳，心脏在他胸腔里跳动着，因为久别重逢的喜悦而起搏不停。

Eduardo仰面朝上弯下腰去。他的身姿很柔软，不借助任何辅助就能把修长的身体下弯成一道弧线。人们围成半个弧形，将他圈在当中观赏着，对他绝佳的技艺赞叹地鼓掌。

他维持着弯腰的姿势抬起手，举起那只银杯。浅色的酒液从杯中倾倒而下，落入他微张的红唇中。

酒神的信徒们为他热烈地欢呼起来。Eduardo扔掉空了的酒杯，开始在竖琴声中旋转起来。他的身姿因为醉酒而摇晃，却也因此平添了撩人的妩媚；面纱被他摘下后撩在耳侧，那颗红宝石伴随着他的旋转不停摇晃，折射出的光彩令人目眩神迷。在他抱着双臂转过头时，人们回以持续不断的呼声，而Eduardo则报之一个有些轻佻、但又十足漂亮的微笑。再配上他那张清纯娇气的面容，形成巨大的反差。激烈而又极端冲突的美感在他身上矛盾着，没过了多久，广场上一多半人的注意力都被他吸引了。人群越来越多地围向他的身边，随着他的一举手一投足而喝彩。

真正的罗马统治者站在台下的观众中，而在酒神的祭礼上，Eduardo是无冕之王。

Sean目瞪口呆地看着。

“Eduardo真的会跳舞，”他啧了啧嘴，“就像你说的那样！Mark！他跳得好极了！”

“是吗？”Mark郁闷地说，“我现在觉得他跳得差极了——以至于差到根本不能给比尔呢看，只给我一个人看就够了。”

难以置信，Mark妒火中烧地看着Eduardo在那块小小的方台上出尽风头，他的男孩在给所有人跳舞，用他神赐的美丽谄媚似的无偿奉献给每一个不认识的过路人——他应该是Mark独享的！

于是，Mark抛下正在和一位小姐眉目传情的Sean，向Eduardo所在的方位挤过去。

“Wardo！”他在台下对着上边的人喊。Eduardo已经摘下了花冠，他一颗一颗掐下上面的花朵，转着圈向下边的他的拥护者们抛洒。人群震耳欲聋地呼叫着，一双双手都伸了起来，挥舞在半空中，等待接着他抚摸过的花瓣。

“Eduardo！”Mark抬高声音喊道。

那个拨弄竖琴的女孩停下来，她看了Mark一眼，对Eduardo用希腊语说“有人在叫你”。

Eduardo停下来。他转向Mark的方位，晃悠悠慢吞吞地走过来。

他脸上的表情很微妙。Mark想，像是一个酒鬼，想彻底把自己灌醉，却绝望地意识到自己仍然清醒。

“是你在叫我吗？”Eduardo高高在上地站着，垂问台下的Mark。

“你不认识我了吗？”Mark问，“Wardo，是我。Sean告诉我他看见了你，于是我从罗马来找你。我很高兴看到你没事，跟我回去吧。”

从Mark开始说话开始，人群暂时安静了下来。

Eduardo听完了Mark的说辞，笑着摇了摇头。

“我不认识你，”他说，“我不知道你在说什么。”

他转身要走，Mark喊住他。

“你瞒了我多少事？”Mark叫道，“你是谁？你的脸怎么回事？你没死，为什么不告诉我？你知道我当时差点跟着你跳进河里吗？我以为你死了，结果你只是逃跑了，现在还要假装不认识我是吗？”

Eduardo从台子上跳下去，大大方方站在Mark面前。

“看啊，”他和人们说，“这个可怜的家伙，他喝醉了。”

“我没醉。”Mark冷静地说。他的话语简洁有力，目光里像是酝酿着风暴。他环视了在场的人一圈，每个人都在他的视线下噤若寒蝉。Mark在发怒的边缘，Eduardo假装不认识他的态度令他火冒三丈，那些不久之前还留存的欣喜和期盼现在全都变成了被蒙在鼓里的恼怒。而久居高位又带给他凌厉的气场，人群自发地散开一些，像是看戏一样为两个人腾出了空间。

“你说的话我一句都听不懂。”Eduardo冷冷地说。

“今天是酒神的祭祀，所以你打算一直演戏是吗？”Mark问，“先告诉我，你是谁？”

“我叫Eduardo。”男孩大方地承认了，“这也是你唯一说对的地方。”

“那你的脸怎么回事？”Mark继续问道。

“我没有义务回答你的问题。”Eduardo不耐烦地回答。

“但我有权力质问你。”Mark说，愤怒让他口不择言，“我怀疑你是我手下逃跑的奴隶，在罗马帝国的任何一处领土上，我都有权力抓捕你，因为你是属于我的财产，你私自出逃，损害了你的主人。不仅如此，在场的每一个人都有权力抓住你，把你送还给我。我可以用金币酬谢他们，然后用鞭子好好教育你。”

“荒谬！”Eduardo显然被他激怒了，他瞪着Mark，眼眶憋得通红，“你以为这里有人会相信你的话吗？”

围观的人群窃窃私语起来，伸出手指在Mark与Eduardo之间指点着。

Mark黾着嘴唇。他今天又干了一件值得后悔的事，就是在大庭广众下说穿Eduardo是他的奴隶；怒火让他失去了理智，他的嘴巴动得比脑子更快，毫不犹豫就说出了刺人的话。

但是要他在这么多人面前向Eduardo因为方才的话道歉，Mark也做不到。他梗着脖子，与Eduardo僵持着。

Sean从几个女孩的背后探出脑袋来。

“我们当然有证据，”他振振有词地说，“你胸口有烙印——虽然你把脸上的伤疤弄掉了，但是烙印不可能去……”

“Sean！”Mark咬着牙叫道。这一刻，他亲手掐死对方的心都有了。

Eduardo低下头，轻微的“刷”地一声后，他拉开了自己的衣领，抬头无所畏惧地看向Mark。

人群中传来几下起哄的口哨声，很快又沉寂下去了。

Mark铁青着脸。Eduardo的胸口空无一物，根本没有斑点烙印的踪影。他的领口因为拉得过大而敞开着，甚至露出了两侧的浅粉色的乳头。Mark能感到人群中贪婪的目光：这些大胆的混蛋，公然地欣赏起了皇帝的珍宝，低俗下流地议论着Eduardo健美的身体和清晰的肌肉线条。

知道自己闯了大祸的Sean缩回头去，跟在一个少女身后偷偷溜了。

“看清楚了吗？”Eduardo慢条斯理地说，他没有拉上衣服，甚至还挑衅似的向旁观的无数人群展露自己半裸的身体，“我是你的奴隶吗？”

Mark咬牙切齿地沉默了。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

从祭典上偷溜之后，Sean就去鬼混了。他和主动来勾搭自己的女孩搂抱着去了人迹罕至的小树林，等到他第二天醒来的时候，已经是烈日炎炎，身上所有值钱的东西都被不告而别的女孩掏了个一干二净。

Sean坐着发了会呆，不情不愿地向自己的总督府邸走去。

他躲在廊柱后探头探脑，一眼就看到了Mark。年轻的君主落寞地抱膝坐在台阶上，下巴搁在手臂上，看上去无精打采。

Sean吸了口气，蹑手蹑脚准备溜走。他刚迈出腿，就听见了Mark的声音。

“出来吧，”Mark说，“我已经看见你了。”

Sean嬉皮笑脸地窜出来。

“Eduardo呢？”他问。

Mark瞥了他一眼。

“他走了。”Mark说，“我敢肯定他是我的Eduardo，但他不肯承认。”

Sean坐在Mark旁边，在台阶上伸开腿。

“所以你没动用什么皇帝的特权？”他问Mark。

“什么特权？”Mark反问他。

“比如把他绑起来带回去什么的。”Sean说，“你有这个权力。”

“我看绑了你倒是不错。”Mark凉嗖嗖地说，“你能别出这些馊主意吗？”

Sean咳嗽一声，缩了缩脖子。

“那你打算怎么办？”他问。

“他想装作不认识我，那我就不去戳穿他。”Mark说，“如果他不喜欢我们的过去，那我也一起失忆就好了。”

“你甘心吗？”Sean撑着下巴问道。

“我不甘心。”Mark说，“可是我不甘心的结果只会让他跑得更远。既然从前并不愉快，那就重新开始一次吧。”

“所以这次你要让Eduardo掌握决定权？如果他一直不肯理你怎么办呢？”

“他不会的。”Mark笃定地说，“他还是会选择我，走向我。”

“你真自信。”Sean略带讥讽地说，“Mark，人是会变的，更别提Eduardo本来就有那么多秘密——如果他是别有用心接近你呢？如果他一开始就是故意引诱你，刺探你，从你这里得到他想要的东西呢？”

“不，他不是。”Mark干脆地说，“因为我相信他的眼睛。”

“那你可真是个混蛋，”Sean说，“你相信他爱你，还肆无忌惮地伤害他。这是什么逻辑？”

Mark沉默了片刻。

“所以你觉得我做错了吗？”他问Sean。

Sean伸了个懒腰。

“你自己心里不是已经有答案了吗。”他回答道。

*

第二天早晨，Sean递给Mark一张卷起来的书写纸。

“这是什么？”Mark问，展开看了一眼。

Sean一边喝汤一边嘘他。

“Eduardo现在的地址呀。”他说，“你还坐在这里等什么？他现在可不会主动来找你了，你还不快点去找他？”

Mark起身要走，Sean又叫住他。

“回来！”他说，“带上花。”

他看着Mark抱着花束走远的背影，忍不住小声嘟哝。

“Eduardo能原谅你才见鬼了。”他说。

Mark当然听见了Sean背地里的嘀咕，但他选择置之不理。他抱着扎好的花束沿着Sean给他的地址，来到了一座神庙前。

地中海哺育着沿岸的文明，埃及、希腊与罗马一衣带水。蓝绿色的海水包裹着亚历山大里亚这座壮美的城市，岛屿的边缘矗立着巨大而高耸的灯塔，上面的火焰从几百年前燃烧至今。Mark穿过穹顶大道，走到了这座沿海之城的边缘。

希腊人曾经征服埃及，而如今，埃及是罗马的一个行省。复杂的文化背景让这座文明古国独具特色，多种多样的社会形态在这里和谐共处，外来文明深深植根于埃及的本土文化之中，让它别具包容性，变得更加宏大而多彩。

在这里，人们可以穿着任何服饰，信仰任何宗教，说着任何语言，发表任何观点。一切都不奇怪，一切都可圆融。Mark深入这座城市的市井，然后来到一所供奉希腊神祗的神庙前。

这是一座典型的希腊建筑，白色的大理石柱围在外围，上面是绘着壁画的平顶。

Mark抱着花站在神庙外，抬头打量这座建筑。

几个月之前，Mark也曾走进像这样的一座神庙：希腊人称之为阿芙洛狄忒的女神，在罗马叫做维纳斯。相传她从海洋的泡沫中诞生，能用她绝世的美貌当作武器，发起一场空前绝后的战争。在罗马。她获得了至高无上的尊奉；共和时代，她的传说与信仰就已经在半岛上流传。

在这些故事中，维纳斯是罗马缔造者埃涅阿斯的母亲。她帮助儿子逃出了燃起大火的战争废墟，指引他在罗马建功立业，让罗马成为万世不堕的国度。她在罗马受到了至高无上的崇拜，人们称她为“母亲”，除却爱情与美丽，她还执掌着丰收与胜利。凯撒为她修建了气势磅礴的神庙，以自己的情人埃及女王的容貌描绘维纳斯的金身。

Eduardo落入尼罗河后，Mark独自返回了罗马。他失魂落魄，感觉自己被剜去了一半心房。

在某个黄昏，Mark造访了维纳斯的神庙。这时候，他已经返回罗马三天了。Eduardo已经失踪了月余，从埃及没有传来任何好消息：没有活人的踪迹，也没有打捞上来任何相似Eduardo的尸体。他似乎被永远埋葬在了奔流的河水中，再没有返还人世的可能。

维纳斯神庙坐落在凯撒广场。凯撒声称自己是维纳斯的后代，维纳斯则是凯撒家族的保护神。因此，在凯撒在位统治期间，他修建起豪华富丽的维纳斯神庙，整座广场成为神庙的前院，八根白色的大理石柱高耸入云。殿前竖立着凯撒的青铜像，这尊铜像仿造亚历山大大帝的塑像建造，凯撒骑在马上，正要出征，不可一世地踏上征服世界的路途。

Mark像每一个谦卑的朝圣者那样，低着头走进神庙。以埃及女王为模型打造的黄金塑像站在祭坛上，她就是维纳斯，掌管世间的一切爱欲、丰饶与战争，赐福爱戴她的子民，惩罚与她为敌的恶人。

Mark站在祭坛前，仰望着这尊有着美丽面庞的塑像。黄金的维纳斯站在高处。凛然不可侵犯，却又在嘴角带着悲悯温柔的微笑。她是罗马的母亲、女儿与情人，每个罗马人都能得到她给予庇护的福荫。

临近黄昏，神庙中人迹寥寥。Mark在祭坛前跪下来，金色的夕阳穿过石柱与拱门，将他拉长的身影投在白石上。

Mark双手合十，放在嘴唇边祈祷。

“我的女神，”他喃喃地说，“如果你在云上看到我，如果你也是我的母亲——那么我要向你许愿，请你恩准我的祈求。我知道我从来不曾有过信仰，我从未向任何一位神灵献上祭祀与牺牲，我是个狂妄自大的凡人，但是在我的力量范围之外，我只能把自己的愿望寄托给你。”

他抬起头，跪在地上仰望着触不可及的神像。夕阳的光辉落在维纳斯身上，她黄金铸成的身体像是要燃烧起来那样泛出夺目的光芒，Mark直视着这一切，被刺激到酸涩的眼睛中几乎落下眼泪。

“我请求你，”他低声说，“这是我第一次请求你。所有人民的母亲，罗马永恒的守护神，我向你献上一个从未有过信仰之人的忠诚——请你为我带回Eduardo。我愿意向你献上我的一切，让罗马帝国四境之内都为你建造神庙，贡献祭典。”

他闭上眼睛，祈祷的双手举在唇边，久久没有放下。

维纳斯没有回答他：她只是一尊没有生命的雕像，徒有一个美丽尊荣的外壳。

Mark睁开眼睛。他扶着膝盖站起来，双腿都因为久跪而酸痛。他朝着神像讥讽地勾起嘴角。

“我真是疯了，”他轻声说，“竟然会相信神的力量，竟然为了一个奴隶弯下膝盖，祈求一个雕像的怜悯。”

不过是一个奴隶而已。Mark抿着嘴唇想。他的帝国版图如此辽阔，臣民如此众多，在无数人之中，他能挑出几千几万个符合自己喜好的：他为什么还要追逐一个已经消失在尼罗河中的幻影？

他不应该因为一个奴隶的离去而多愁善感，他征服世界的脚步也不应因为一个人的掉队就停驻。在Mark的世界里，一切都是如此泾渭分明，雄心勃勃的野心家清晰地划定出地盘，用极致的利己主义为所有人划分好阵营：对自己有利的人，对自己不利的人。

Eduardo怎么看都应该属于后者。他扰乱Mark的心智，拖慢他的脚步，让Mark作出那么多不体面的傻事；他消失在河流之中，让Mark在愧疚与自责中煎熬。

可是一个皇帝，本就不该为奴隶的生命担负责任；奴隶只是主人的财产，主人有权以任何方式处置他们。Eduardo的遭遇是一场意外，Mark无须为此接受制裁；他甚至完全可以当做，自己只是把一袋钱币掉进了水中这是一桩不幸的损失，但他大可不必为此感到难过。

但Mark无法控制自己。他的心在烈焰中灼烧着，因为痛苦而五内俱焚。罗马的宫殿中好像到处都残存着Eduardo挥之不去的幽灵，属于过去的甜蜜最终酿成了毒药，嘲笑着Mark的真心。

皇帝像个困兽，在禁锢自己的牢笼中徒劳地挣扎着。他逃出宫殿，那些过往的残影也仍然折磨着他。

而Mark受够了这种痛苦：这个世界上除去不可避免的死亡之外，没有任何一件事物可以控制他。他急于摆脱这些束缚，以此证明Eduardo对他并没有那么强大的影响力：在征服世界的道路上，他注定是要独自前行的。他的宝座不该与人共享，胜利的冠冕只能戴在他自己的头上。一个君主不需要荒谬的爱情来论证自己的伟大，只有永不磨灭的宏图霸业才值得为君王写下注脚。

爱情？那应该只是放松时的游戏，是在狮子头顶上唱歌的小鸟。狮子需要它为自己清洁牙齿，展露歌喉，却永远不会认可它为与自己同行的伴侣。

“给我挑选美貌的男孩女孩。”

从维纳斯的神庙回到皇宫后，Mark这样吩咐自己的下属。

他要疏解性欲：他无法忘却Eduardo，可能只是因为希腊男孩给过他无与伦比的快感体验，而男人都是肤浅的感官动物，他们享受在床上的快乐，以Mark的权势，他总能找到Eduardo的替代品，甚至找到比他更好的，用另一具迷人的身体带给他的享乐，来覆盖上一个人植根于他脑海中的记忆。

黑发的、红发的、金发的少年少女们开始出入他的宫廷。他们都是处子，有着蓝色或是黑色的眼睛，还有白皙纤细的身体。Mark搂着他们的肩膀在酒宴上纵声大笑，把鼻尖埋入他们的颈窝，嗅闻着他们温暖的体香。

酒酣耳热之后，半醉的君主抱着素不相识的男孩，穿过层层叠叠的帷幔和摇晃的烛火，两个人一起倒在床上。

Mark躺在床榻上，用手指抚摸男孩柔顺的黑发。柔软的发丝像是来自遥远的大汉帝国的丝绸，从他指尖顺滑地溜走。

那个男孩笑着，趴到Mark的胸口。

“陛下，”他柔情蜜意地说，“今晚让我服侍你。”

Mark用手掌抚摸他裸露的肩头。他怀抱着温香软玉的身体，思维却忍不住放空。

他想起Eduardo棕色的头发。而他软糯的浅褐色眼睛，在含泪的时候，就像是要融化了那样。他有时会躺在Mark床上，也像这样娇慵地窝在Mark的胸口，懒洋洋地用手指在Mark裸露的胸口画圈，轻而易举地用最简单的动作撩拨起Mark熊熊的爱欲。

不管有多么不愿意承认，在心底深处，Mark都在思念着Eduardo。

他还活着吗？还是他已经成了河水与泥沙之下的骸骨？

那个Mark带回来的男孩惊恐地看着他。

“陛下，你怎么哭了？”他声音颤抖地问道，生怕是自己惹怒了这位喜怒无常的暴君。

冰冷的泪水无声地流过Mark坚毅的面颊。它们就像浓酸，腐蚀了Mark内心用无数冠冕堂皇的借口筑起的屏障。

在这一刻，Mark终于意识到，自己无法离开Eduardo。他的男孩不能与他分享野心和渴望，因为他就存在于这份渴望之中；在Mark征服世界的梦想里，他悄无声息，占据了一席之地。

而Mark失去了他，无坚不摧的心脏被洞穿了，留下一个难以弥补的伤口，不论有多少美丽的处女自愿爬上他的床榻，都无法填上那处空虚。因为它属于爱情，不属于性欲。

“出去。”Mark疲倦地说。他闭上眼睛，掰开酒宴上带回来的男孩缠绕在他脖子上的手臂，“滚。”

*

埃及的神庙让Mark回想起了自己那段混乱的荒唐日子。那段时间里，他因为意识到自己在爱着Eduardo，并且同时失去了他的这两个事实而格外痛苦。维纳斯的神庙他再也没去过，但是如今看来，他也许应该去那里还愿：也许是维纳斯听从了他的请求，让Eduardo重新出现。

Eduardo现在居住的这座神庙在规模上当然不能与罗马的维纳斯神殿相媲美；而且，它供奉的是驱赶着太阳马车、照耀世间万物的光明之子阿波罗。

Mark把花束拿在背后走进了神庙。

Eduardo坐在祭坛前，用手撑着脑袋，正在翻阅一本书籍。

直到现在，Mark才有时间仔细打量他真正的容貌。

Eduardo脸上的疤痕彻底消失了。它们就像是从未存在过那样，没有在Eduardo脸上留下一点痕迹。他的皮肤光洁白皙，只有脸颊的侧后方有几点浅淡的小痣，让他更加像个少年人那样稚气。

他没有缺陷的脸，正如Mark曾经想象的那样，是一位十足的美人。神庙里来来往往，有不少戴着面纱的妇女，向Eduardo投去爱慕的一瞥。

Mark走到Eduardo身边，把藏在背后的花递出去。

“送给你。”他说。精心挑选的花朵每一株都十分鲜嫩，有的花瓣上还带着新鲜的露珠。

Eduardo抬起头来，饶有兴味地看着Mark。他伸长脖子，在花丛里轻轻嗅了嗅。

”很香，“他和Mark说，“但是为什么要送花给我？”

“为了道歉。”Mark回答。

“哦，”Eduardo说，“我想起来了，你就是那个在酒神的祭祀上说我是你逃跑的奴隶的那个人。”

“是的，”Mark大方地承认，“所以我来向你赔礼道歉，因为你不是任何人的附属品，你就是你自己，我为自己做过的所有冒犯过你的事情向你道歉。”

Eduardo一言不发地听着，他没有拿过花束，也没有接过Mark的话，只是看着Mark，眼睛里的神色不为所动。

再次相遇之后，他的瞳孔里再没燃烧起来过那种曾经独属于Mark的火光；它们总是冷冰冰的，像是一潭死水，没有半点波动，几乎让Mark就此气馁。

可是Mark不会放弃；他的信条永远都是迎难而上。

“所以我现在可以正式认识你了吗？”他问Eduardo，“我叫Mark。”

“我没兴趣知道你是谁。”Eduardo用拒人千里之外的口气说。

“别这样，”Mark说，“如果你觉得我们的第一次相遇不太愉快，那么就让我们重新开始吧。”

Eduardo轻轻摇了摇头。

“不。”他说，“还是算了。我不想认识你。”

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

尽管遭到了Eduardo态度明确的拒绝，Mark仍然锲而不舍，风雨无阻地每日出现在他所在的神庙。

“哦，伟大的罗马要亡国了吗？”Sean矫揉造作地咏叹着，他躺在长廊下的阴影里，周身只裹着一层轻纱的埃及美人跪坐在他身旁的坐垫上，用玉手剥开葡萄，再将淡绿色的晶莹果肉用手指托到Sean的唇边。

Sean捏住美人纤细的手腕，把美人的手指连同她指尖上的葡萄一起含到口中吸吮。

Mark坐在长廊的另一侧，正在曲着膝盖读书。亚历山大里亚荟萃了数个世纪的博大文化，图书馆中珍藏着堪比雅典学院时期的数之不尽的珍本，在Eduardo那里吃过不少闭门羹后，Mark转而把闲暇时间打发在了阅读上。

Sean用手指捏着美人的下巴，让她向着Mark那边转过脸去。

“Mark，”Sean说，“你看她漂亮吗？”

Mark抬起头看过去，这个机敏的美人也立刻向他露出一个极致妩媚且讨好的笑容。

Mark用目光仔细地把她从头到脚打量一番。

“很漂亮。”他认真地回复Sean。

“Eduardo比呢？”Sean问道。他松开手，而美人依然痴望着Mark的方向。

“这样比较没有意义，”Mark说，“我并不在乎Eduardo的容貌。”

“你在感情这件事上真是毫无帝王之风，”Sean刻薄地评价到，“这个世界上有许多比Eduardo更值得你宠爱的人，比他聪明的，比他漂亮的，比他高贵的——而你居然为了一棵小树，放弃了整座森林。”

Mark直视着Sean，缓缓地扣转手中的书本。

“Sean，当年你也有机会，叩问罗马皇帝的宝座。但你知道为什么最后戴上桂冠的不是你吗？”

“因为我品行不端？”Sean装模作样地想了想，，“元老院那帮半入土的老头子们担心我会成为下一个尼禄，沉湎于创作艺术和兴修建筑，把烧毁整座都城的大火看作是一幕上好的戏剧？”

Mark摇了摇头。

“这不是全部的原因，事实上，元老院的贵族们都默认君主有权力荒淫。他们没有选择你，是因为你缺少优秀的帝王最应当具备的品质：专注力。”

“你三心二意，随性自然，但是一个君主，应当是心无旁骛，孤注一掷的。他势必要达成自己的渴望，哪怕在这条他为自己选择的路上铺满了荆棘，他也绝不会气馁。一个真正的君主，他想要的就一定会得到，他想做到的就一定会达成。你缺少这份专断，所以你不适宜统领辽阔的国土。”

“而我，”Mark傲慢地说，“我从来不会放弃。我想要的东西，就只会是我的。”

Sean并没有因为Mark的话而生气，相反，他哈哈大笑起来。

“你真该看看你刚才的样子，”他说，“绝对的暴君做派，但又魄力十足。”

“所以，Eduardo也是你想要的东西吗？”他问Mark。

“Wardo不是一件物品，”Mark说，“我尊重他自己的意愿。但是的，他确实挑起了我前所未有的独占欲，我一定要得到他。”

“因为他逃跑过？而你不能容忍猎物跳出自己的掌心？”Sean说出自己的猜测。

“我要再次拥有Eduardo，不是因为我失去过他，而是因为我从来就没有想过要失去他。”Mark抚摸着手边书本的封脊，“Sean，你没有真正爱过一个人，你不会明白。”

“瞧瞧你，刚刚还在和我高谈阔论帝王之术，这会儿又变成多愁善感的情圣了？”Sean揶揄道，“Mark，你该知道，这个世界上比Eduardo好的人还有很多吧？他们不值得你占有吗？”

Mark抬了抬下巴，示意那个还跪坐在Sean脚下的美人。

“这样的女孩，你的府邸中还有多少？”他问Sean。

“几十个吧，我猜。”Sean给了一个模糊的答案。

Mark点了点头。

“你的喜爱，你的欲望，你的渴求，可以分给几十个人。她们拿到的或许多，或许少，但从你那里，她们都拿到了一部分——但是Sean，我的全副注意力，从以前开始，就只属于一个人了。”

“这个世界上确实可能存在更漂亮、更聪明、更高贵的人，但我不需要看到他们。如果我已经得到了我最想要的，我就不会再把目光分给别人。”

“这就是你所谓的，帝王的专注力？”Sean说，“用于追逐一个情人？”

“我在实现雄图壮志上做了些什么你不会不清楚，”Mark说，“我只是在告诉你，Sean，在感情上我也一样如此。”

“特洛伊的帕里斯在对三女神的裁决中把金苹果贡献给了最美貌的妻子，”Mark说，“我的野心可远远不仅于此。朱诺代表权力，密涅瓦象征智慧，维纳斯能给予世间最好的爱情，而我是一个贪婪的掠夺者，这些我都要得到。”

他站起来，在Sean目瞪口呆的表情中夹着书走开了。

“顺带一提，”Mark在走开几步后又停下来，微微向身后Sean所在的方向侧了侧头，“你的女孩没有我的Wardo漂亮。”

*

进入最热的七月后，亚历山大里亚也变得酷暑炎炎。毒辣的太阳高悬在天上，整个世界只剩下灼热刺眼的白光。繁忙的贸易港口也因为高温变得人迹寥寥，石板铺就的马路上，甚至能在正午时分看到蒸腾的水汽。

这样的夏日实在漫长无聊，仿佛除了酣睡，没有别的办法能打发漫长到似乎无穷无际的白天。Mark挑了一块阴凉的地方坐下来，这里有屋檐的遮挡，但身下的土地也还残留着被炙烤过的余温。

Mark毫不在意地和衣躺了下来。他挨着一片葡萄架，能隐约闻到亟待成熟的果实的芬芳。绿荫枝头硕果累累，层层叠叠的绿叶间掩映着深色的果串。进入盛夏之后，丰收的季节也即将到来。

Mark伸出手，毫不费力地从枝桠中探取到一串葡萄。深色的果实垂坠着，滴溜溜地落入Mark的掌心。

Mark剥掉果实外表有些黏糊的表皮，张口把它吞入口中。甜美的汁液在唇舌间流淌起来，惬意得让人想发出叹息。

Mark满足地闭上眼睛。

不远处，Eduardo正在讲课。除去神庙的祭司一职外，他还担任附近孩子们启蒙的教师，为他们讲述知识，带领他们走出矇昧，探索真理。

他柔软的声音，像是夏季令人心旷神怡的清风，丝丝缕缕钻入Mark的耳中。

今天，Eduardo在向他的学生们教授戏剧。他的故乡希腊，也是戏剧诞生的启蒙之地。这一从遥远神秘的祭典歌谣中脱胎出的艺术形式，经过无数大师们的雕凿改造之后，成为了街头巷尾的余兴节目，从最初一个歌者的自问自答变成了无数演员的尽兴演出，在希腊渐渐演变为雅俗共赏的节目，然后像灯塔上的火焰那样传至各个大陆。

Eduardo在讲一部欧里庇得斯的多幕剧。辉煌的特洛伊城陷落之后，有着预言能力的公主沦为了仇敌的女奴。然而与她不共戴天的仇人——希腊联军的统帅、迈锡尼国王阿伽门农，却迷恋上她的美貌，要娶她做自己的妻子。

而本应当是情绪激烈，疯疯癫癫的公主做出的慷慨陈词的大段独白，经由Eduardo温柔的嗓音，变得伤感缱绻起来。

他念诵着剧中的独白：“看，那个全希腊最大的王，阿特柔斯亲爱的儿子，竟迷上了这个疯狂的姑娘，胜过一切别的女人——我虽身份低微，也不会看上这样的妻子。”

Mark摘下一片还带着清香的葡萄叶，盖在了自己的眼睛上。他有些困倦，Eduardo的声音让他仿佛回到了罗马，此刻他躺在地上，却以为自己正枕着爱人的膝头，即将听着他讲述故事的声音陷入梦乡。

Eduardo的声音被总是充满了好奇的孩子们打断了。

“卡珊德拉为什么要嫁给阿伽门农？”他们叽叽喳喳地发表着自己的见解，“他不是她的仇人吗？”

“他当然是，”Eduardo说，“他灭亡了公主的祖国，杀死了她的父亲和兄长，让她的朋友与亲人沦为奴隶，这是永远也不会磨灭的仇恨。”

“她嫁给自己的敌人，是因为她要向他复仇。神明赋予了她预知未来的能力，她已经预见到了日后会降生在阿伽门农身上的悲剧，所以她同意他的求婚，因为她要守在他的身边，亲眼见证他的死亡和他帝国的衰落。”

心灵纯洁的孩子们尚还不能理解这份决绝与残忍，各个长大了嘴巴。他们大都出生在亚历山大里亚的中下层家庭，父母无法带给他们锦衣玉食的生活，却也一样不会让他们忍饥挨饿，甚至把他们送到这里，在Eduardo身边接受教育。他们在和平年代成长，最值得忧虑的也不过是Eduardo布置下去的课业。他们没有见过战火，自然不会理解戏剧故事中那些可怕的、两败俱伤的情节。

“可那是她的丈夫呀，”一个小女孩用细弱的声音提问，“她能眼睁睁看他被杀吗？”

孩子们立刻因为这个争执起来。他们分成两派，辩论卡珊德拉的所作所为：她到底是应当为了替祖国报仇而隐瞒未来会发生的一切，还是出于夫妻的情分向阿伽门农透露他可能遭遇的悲剧？

Eduardo面带微笑，阻止了孩子们没头没脑的争论。

“我的意见与你们全都相反，”他说，“我认为卡珊德拉在恨着自己丈夫的同时，也是一样爱着他的——这是两种可以共存的情感，国破家亡的仇恨和一心一意的爱情，它们并不是一对矛盾。只是在最后，卡珊德拉做出了抉择，她让自己的爱情，让步给了无法宽恕的仇恨。”

单纯的孩子们无法理解这种复杂的理论，但又本能地相信着自己无所不知的老师。他们满怀敬畏地看着Eduardo，相信了他的解释——公主爱上自己的仇人，所以愿意同他缔结婚姻；而同样是因为这份仇恨，让她在明知未来的情况下选择了袖手旁观。这份疯狂而决绝的念头，超出了孩子们的认知之外：在他们的眼里，爱和恨是不可以并存的。爱是积极向上的正面输出情感，它带来的一切都应当是好的；但是仇恨，它是泥沼，是火焰，是吞噬一切的深渊，没有任何东西能在仇恨中存续，它会烧毁一切。

孩子们全都傻傻地看着Eduardo。Eduardo微笑着，抚摸了几个大一些的孩子的头。

“你们有一天会明白的，”他说，“等你们长大之后，会知道这个世界上有很多事情都不是一体两面那么简单。长大并不是快乐的事，它也并不是一个漫长的过程。有时候，长大就在一瞬之间。”

“好了，下课吧。”Eduardo拍拍手，“记得完成作业，我们明天照常上课。”

孩子们都散去后，Eduardo听到了背后传来的声音。

“为什么要欺骗他们？”那个语速很快的男声听起来像是指责，“卡珊德拉并不爱阿迦门农。”

“因为孩子们值得一个美好一些的故事。”Eduardo说着，转过头去，“你又来偷听我讲课了吗？我可要告诉你，听我授课要付费的，先生。”

“我叫Mark。”Mark重申自己的名字，“你可以这么叫我。”

Eduardo漫不经心点了点头，开始收拾自己的东西。Mark从躺着的地方站起来走到Eduardo身后。

“如果我和你做爱，你会彻底离开吗？”Eduardo突然出声问道。

“什么？”Mark没反应过来Eduardo说的话。

Eduardo站起来，站在一臂远的地方直视着Mark。他的眼睛依然如Mark记忆里那么清亮，只是他神色平静，眼底里没有了那些热烈燃烧的东西。

“我说，我们做爱吧。这不就是你想要的吗？我可以和你做一次，然后你不要再来纠缠我了。”

Mark的眉毛拧起来。

“你觉得我接近你，只是为了想和你上床？”他反问道。

“不然呢？”Eduardo耸了耸肩膀，“那你每天来盯着我是为什么？”

“我不是为了这样的理由来找你，”Mark动怒到，“我日复一日来找你，是为了……”

Eduardo向前迈了一步。他柔曼的手臂伸出去，在Mark的背后交环。他的眼睫闭合了，像蝴蝶的翅膀那样轻颤。

Mark下意识地屏住了呼吸。他的嘴唇上，擦过一片干燥而温软的触感。

意识到Eduardo在吻自己，Mark加大力道，回抱住Eduardo，手臂用力勒住Eduardo细瘦的腰肢。他空出一只手，按在对方的后脑上，不容拒绝地加深这个吻。

这一切的感觉如此熟悉：怀抱中顺从的爱人，纠缠不尽的深吻，逐渐苏醒的情欲。Mark用舌头彻底侵占了Eduardo的唇齿，贪婪地攫取这份甜蜜的气息。

等到他松开Eduardo的时候，两个人的呼吸都紊乱了。Eduardo打理整齐的头发被Mark揉乱了，年轻的君王满怀爱恋地为他把遮挡在额头前的头发抚到耳后。

Eduardo的两只手按在Mark肩膀上，有点急促地喘息着。

“你硬了。”他用被吻得沙哑的声音，充满嘲讽地对Mark开口，“你知道你顶着我了吗？”

Mark的眼睛冷下来，像是暴风雨来临前的海面，酝酿着怒涛巨浪。

他确实硬了，鼓囊的阴茎不可忽视地膨胀起来，耀武扬威地彰显着自己的存在感。

“你说得对，我确实想和你上床。”Mark松口承认，“但我要的不仅于此，我想要你从身到心都属于我。”

在对方说出任何话之前，Mark抢先一步，重新吻住Eduardo，抓住对方想要推拒他的双手手腕，一边吻他，一边拽着他向后退去。

两个人像一对毫无默契的舞者，趔趄着来到那片茂密的葡萄架下。深绿色的藤蔓顺着搭建好的木架攀爬向上，在人们头顶铺陈出茂密的浓荫。Mark用蛮力把Eduardo按在架子上，Eduardo挣扎着想要甩脱Mark的桎梏，他用力在Mark嘴唇上咬了一下，这才逼得对方停下那个侵略性十足的野兽似的吻。

“放手，”Eduardo气喘吁吁地说，“我后悔了，我不想和你上床，你现在就给我滚蛋。”

Mark没有理会这句话。他屈膝跪下去，膝盖陷入微微湿润的肥沃泥土中。Mark的面孔凑近Eduardo的下身，隔着夏日短袍清凉的布料，顶礼膜拜似的在Eduardp双腿之间的位置吻了一下。

Eduardo哽住了。

“你要干什么？”他声音打颤地问道。

Mark用一只手抓着Eduardo的手腕让它们交握在一起，而后他伸出手，轻轻撩开垂坠的布料。

他仍然维持着跪在Eduardo面前的姿势，听到青年的发问后，Mark抬起眼睛，向上看了Eduardo一眼。

“和你做爱。”他说完，就用唇舌包裹住了Eduardo的阴茎。

在Mark头顶上方，传来了Eduardo明显的抽气声。Mark松开被他钳制的Eduardo的手腕，用因为常年握剑而粗糙的指腹抚摸Eduardo微微湿润的滑腻腿根。那里的肌肤格外白皙细腻，像是初熟的蜜桃那样透着嫩粉色，敏感得一经触碰就要颤抖。

Mark扶着Eduardo的阴茎，让它在自己的口腔中被吞入得更深，他高耸的鼻梁几乎触到Eduardo平坦的小腹。

Eduardo的呼吸越发不稳了。他的身形不自觉地摇晃着，只能背过手紧紧抓住身后依靠的葡萄架。

Mark，跪在地上，给自己口交。这三个要素挤在一起，同时攻占了Eduardo的大脑，让他的意识变成了彻底的混沌。在察觉到快感之前，Eduardo首先感受到的是巨大的冲击。他低下头，看到的就是Mark的发旋。Eduardo鬼使神差地伸出手，握了满把他深棕色的卷发。

Mark的头发和他本人截然不同：它们柔软，蓬松，像是暖绒绒的幼崽的皮毛。

“Mark……”Eduardo忍不住轻声唤出来。他情不自禁地向前挺身，想要把从沉睡中苏醒的欲望往Mark的口中送得更深。

Mark像是斗兽场中被驯服的狮子，乖顺地任由Eduardo拽着自己的头发。他给了Eduardo一个深喉，从未享受过这种待遇的希腊男孩小腹发热，一阵难以忽视的热流冲刷而下，把他激得腿根哆嗦。

“松开……”Eduardo沙哑地说，他手指上微微用力，缠绕住Mark的卷发，想要让对方抬起头，“我要……我要出来了……”

而Mark又在这时候恢复了他那副顽固做派，他继续屈身跪着，舔弄着Eduardo的阴茎，用唇舌生涩但又认真地照顾着Eduardo的欲望。

“Mark！”Eduardo叫了一声。他的身体弓起来，温热微腥的精液冲出来，全数喷洒在了Mark的口腔。

Eduardo背靠着葡萄架，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地咚咚作响。高潮带来的生理反应让他泪眼模糊，但他还是看到了Mark抬起头，半含着他的阴茎，滚动着喉结。

Mark有高耸的眉骨，深陷的眼窝和挺直的鼻梁，像是一尊传世的雕塑那样线条流利。但此刻，他正闭着眼睛，浅色的睫毛低垂着，而他的这副模样，恰好中和了他锋利的轮廓。Eduardo有些怔忪地看着他，Mark吐出Eduardo的阴茎随手用手背擦了一把自己的下巴。他的嘴唇奇异地红着，嘴角还残留着一丝白浊，被他漫不经心地用拇指揩拭了。

Eduardo不敢看他了。他的眼神到处乱飘，结果看到了Mark腿间不容忽视的一团。

“你……我们……要继续吗？”他结结巴巴，前言不搭后语地问道。

Mark保持着跪姿摇了摇头。

“不用，”他的声音低沉得厉害，语速也变得慢了，“今天不需要，因为你还没准备好。”

他抬起脸直视Eduardo。

“我可以等到你心甘情愿的那一天。”Mark说，“听着，Wardo，这不是什么交换，你可以享受自己的快乐，不用顾及我。我为你做这件事，是为了证明你说得并不正确——我来找你，不仅仅只是是为了和你上床。”

“别用那个名字叫我，”Eduardo生硬地说，“我不叫那个名字。”

Mark倾身上前，吻了一下Eduardo的膝盖。

“我以为你死了。”Mark低声说，“我去维纳斯的神庙里祈祷，请求她怜悯我，带回我唯一的爱人。她听到了，因为我现在在这里，还能看到你。”

“我在这里是因为你。我不是为和你做爱而来，事实上在你消失的这一年里我没和任何人上过床——我来这里只是因为你。我要弥补我犯过的错误我要重新得到你。”Mark说，他的眼睛蓝得像Eduardo记忆中故乡的海。Eduardo避无可避，直直栽进那片汪洋中。

Eduardo一言不发。他垂着眼睛，来掩盖神色中那一点微微的动容。

“你该走了。”Eduardo背过身去，整理自己凌乱的衣摆，“今天你什么都没有做，你说的话我也一个字都没有听到。”

他的胸膛起伏着，在背对Mark的同时眼眶发烫。

Mark扶着膝盖，缓缓地从地上站起来。

“明天我还会来。”他说。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

第二天早晨，亚历山大里亚的港口天边，燃烧着绚烂的朝霞。原本湛蓝的天空变成了春日的庭院，金红紫粉的云朵争奇斗艳，在被涂抹成彩色的天幕上怒放着。盈盈的海水被投射出五彩斑斓的颜色，一两只洁白的海鸟鸣叫着，低低掠过翻涌着金色水波的海面。

Eduardo倚在神庙的石柱上，默然地看着远方浓艳的早霞。

今天注定不会是一个好天气。他心想。

果然，还没等太阳完全初升，原本明朗的天气就阴沉下来。滚滚的乌云翻搅在一起，它们危险地低垂着，若有若无的风声把海面吹出不详的波纹，海鸟全都失去了踪迹。

一道灼目的闪电撕开云层后，夏日的暴雨接踵而至，硕大的雨滴砸落在水中，荡开一圈圈蔓延的波纹。闷雷撕裂密云，像银蛇似的在暗沉的天空上滚动着。

Eduardo站在廊下，面前就是倾泻的雨幕。从刚才起风开始，街上往来的行人就纷纷加快了脚步，此刻，素日繁华的地中海明珠亚历山大里亚，寂静得像是一座空城。石板铺成的宽阔大道被雨水冲刷成暗淡的灰色，Eduardo向远处望去，视线尽头没有一个人影。

他用手指揪着自己的衣袍下摆。

Mark还会来吗？他有些怅惘地望着大雨。他昨天说了自己今天还会来，但是雨下这么大，他还会来吗？

惊雷一道接着一道，密密匝匝地从云中砸落在地上。在Eduardo的故乡传说中，雷电由众神之王宙斯执掌。他高居云层之上，以雷为鞭，惩罚对他不敬的仇敌或是人类。

一道前所未有的雷声裹挟着巨响，隆隆地劈下来。Eduardo打了个战，像是被惊醒那样，从雨雾迷蒙的神庙廊下退回到室内。

暴雨临城，神庙中也像是入夜了那样，黑得伸手不见五指。Eduardo摸索着走到桌边，用火石点着油灯，在这一点豆大的微弱光亮中开始整理自己凌乱的桌面。

在一本翻开了一半的书籍下，藏着一把灰扑扑的匕首。Eduardo把它拿起来握在手中，锋利的刀刃被他从鞘中抽出，冷冽的寒光一闪而过，在黑暗中照亮他的眼睛。

这把匕首貌不惊人，但又锋利无匹，Eduardo的心咚咚跳着，他把匕首塞回鞘中，烫手似的把它扔回桌上。

神庙今日无人造访，四下里万籁俱寂，只有油灯燃烧的哔啵声和Eduardo剧烈的心跳。他抬起一只手按在自己的胸口上，感受着那里快速的蓬勃跳动。

屋外有些响动，Eduardo用书本盖住匕首，警惕地回过头去。

“谁？”他抬高声音问道。

一个人带着满身被雨淋透的湿漉漉的水汽走进来，拖着脚步在地上留下两道水痕。

他径直走到那盏油灯点亮的范围下。

“Wardo，是我。”Mark说。他冒雨前来，即使他是君主，也无法在自然发挥威力时独善其身，整个人都被大雨浇得难堪又狼狈。

Eduardo坐在灯下，有那么片刻功夫，他无法起身，也无法说话——他与Mark欢好的时间很短，好像只有一个夏天似的那样稍纵即逝。再之后，汹涌的尼罗河水熄灭了Eduardo用一腔热血灌溉的昏头昏脑的爱，他来到亚历山大里亚，用一个陌生人的身份包裹住自己，在Mark重新寻找到他时表现得若即若离。

Eduardo尽最大的努力来生活在当下，把过去的一切当做已经不可追回的泡影：昨日种种譬如昨日死，但这个亡而不去的幽灵，它借着一场大雨走回来，轻而易举地唤醒了Eduardo尘封的记忆。

他坐在柔软干燥的地毯上，看着被淋得湿透的Mark，就像看到一年多之前的那个自己：毅然决然地带着满心欢喜奔赴千里之外的名城泰西封，在歌舞升平的宴饮欢乐中意识到自己只是一个供人娱乐的小丑，是君王脚边承宠的狗。

现在回头再想，Eduardo已经不明白自己缘何变得那么盲目而不理智。在Mark之前，他从未爱过什么人；可他第一次爱上的这个，除了心上疮痍的无数灼伤，似乎也没有带给Eduardo别的什么。那些美妙的、带着夏日芬芳的快乐只在弹指一挥间，余下的都是绵延不绝的痛苦。在每个因为失眠而辗转的深夜里，Eduardo都错觉自己听到了窗外的雨声。它们绵绵密密，好像永远不会停歇。他隔着大雨，看到过去的那个自己：冒着傻气，奋不顾身，任由大雨把自己浇透。

现在，他面前站着一个湿漉漉的Mark。这样的情景，就像是昨日重现。

这份强烈的既视感，让Eduardo像是被剥夺了声音那样，惨白着脸色，无法说话。

Mark注意到Eduardo的异常，有点担心地上前一步。

“Wardo，你怎么了？”他满怀关切地问道。

Eduardo摇了摇头，把那些属于过去的幻象从自己脑子里驱赶出去。他扶着桌子站起来，去找干燥的麻布和热水。

“你别动。”他对Mark说。

Mark站在原地，响亮地打了个喷嚏。Eduardo把亚麻布扔给他，Mark一把接住，毫无耐心地粗鲁擦拭起自己的满头卷发。

Eduardo从陶罐中倒了一杯水，站在不远处默不作声地看着Mark。Mark身上的白色短袍被淋湿成半透明的颜色紧紧贴着他曲线健美的身体，肌肉的轮廓在其下若隐若现。他并不高大，但是肌肉分明，有一副士兵的躯体。

Eduardo的喉结滚动了一下。他放下水杯走上前去，扯下Mark还在头顶揉弄着卷发的亚麻布，他抬起手，把手指插入Mark湿润的发间，闭上眼睛把亲吻落在Mark的嘴角。

“今天下雨，你为什么还要来？”他询问着Mark，用手指挑开他腰上的衣带，用指腹抚摸Mark肌肉紧绷的坚实小腹。Mark的皮肤因为淋雨而发凉，Eduardo用温热的手掌抚摸着，时不时轻轻啄吻Mark的鼻梁。

Mark按住他作乱的那只手。

“我告诉你我今天会来。”他气息不稳地说。Eduardo的手就像带着魔力，触及之处皆在Mark身上撩起燎原的大火。

“我说到的就一定会做到。”他侧过脸，把吻放在Eduardo的耳垂上。

Eduardo环抱住他，Mark的身体潮湿又冰冷，Eduardo低下头，在Mark裸露出的肩膀位置吻了一下。

“我们做吧。”他低声喃喃着对Mark说。

“Wardo……”Mark想推开他，但是Eduardo却不允许Mark拒绝自己的这份盛情。他拉扯开Mark的衣服，滚烫的双手在Mark还带着雨水的皮肤上到处游走。

“我们做吧。”他再一次说，声音里充满了急切。

Mark仍然满心犹疑。他被Eduardo推搡着坐在地上，希腊男孩紧跟着坐下来，分量十足的圆润臀部沉甸甸地压在Mark的大腿上。他坐在Mark身上，胡乱而饥渴地扯掉Mark乱七八糟的湿透了的衣服，把Mark剥了个精光。

他抓着Mark的手放在自己背上，让Mark爱抚自己的身体；他那双长得过分的腿蜷起来，在Mark腰上环了一圈。

“Mark，”Eduardo低声念着这个名字，以前所未有的热情呢喃着它，从他饱满的红唇中吐出这个音节，就像在念诵一道令人欲火焚身的咒语，“Mark……”

Mark无法抗拒这样的索求。他搂住Eduardo，恨不能勒断他的腰肢，把他揉到自己的骨血中。他拉下Eduardo肩膀上的衣服，啃咬Eduardo的锁骨，唇舌在那处原本盛放着玫瑰的皮肤上流连着。

“你怎么做到的？”他喘着气低声询问Eduardo，“你怎么拿掉它的？”

Eduardo没有说话，他脸上带着献祭似的悲悯神情，捧着Mark的脑袋，把他按在自己的胸口。Mark顺从了他的意愿，他伸出舌头，吸吮Eduardo小巧的、石榴籽似的乳尖。

Eduardo发出一声模糊的呻吟。快感如热流一般向他的下腹涌入，他丰润的双腿紧紧夹住Mark劲瘦的腰肢，胸前被Mark含住吸吮的地方传来难以忽视的刺痛感，Eduardo的手撑在Mark膝盖上，他闷哼着向后仰起头，反而把乳头更深地送入了Mark口中。

湿濡的水声不间断地在他胸前响起，两颗乳头都被舔舐得肿胀通红。不止是Mark，Eduardo也有一年的时间没有与人上床了——现在，陌生而久违的快感重新攫住他，让Eduardo周身都过电般颤栗。

Mark再也忍耐不住，他按着Eduardo的后脑，强迫他低下头与自己交换一个深吻。他的情欲、控制欲和占有欲像是一只经历了漫长冬眠的野兽那样在春日的阳光中苏醒，势不可挡地要展示自己的雄风。

角力似的亲吻一番后，Mark抱着Eduardo，用手掌垫在他的脑后，强硬地用力把他翻在自己身下。他抓着Eduardo的一只脚腕，用手指抚摸男孩突出的踝骨。

“Wardo，你现在还可以叫停。”Mark说。他的喘气粗重得厉害，屋外的电闪雷鸣都及不上他眼中的火光。情欲即将像深渊那样把Mark彻底吞噬，他保留了一分理智，向Eduardo提出最后的警告。

Eduardo搂住他的脖颈，用一个亲吻和用力盘绕在Mark腰上的双腿代替了回答。

Mark掰开他的双腿。Eduardo呻吟着，自觉地抱住自己双臀，好把大腿打得更开。神庙外狂风暴雨，屋内一灯如豆，Mark抓着Eduardo的一对脚踝，把他的腿折叠到胸前。柔韧的筋骨让Eduardo能摆出各种姿势，他低喘着，整个下半身都被悬空着抬起来，小腿被Mark架在肩膀上。Mark低下头，含住Eduardo开始抬头的阴茎。

“不……”Eduardo模糊地拒绝到。Mark草草地含了两下后就放开了它，他的舌头向下继续游走，舔过Eduardo敏感的会阴，来到那个紧闭的肉粉色入口。

意识到对方要做什么，Eduardo紧张得全身都绷住了。

“不，不要……Mark……”他低声哀求道，眼睛里充盈着未落的泪水。

Mark没有答话，他的舌头舔过去，在那个入口的位置环了一圈，在那个小口微微张开的瞬间，他的舌尖刺入进去，层层叠叠的湿热肠壁包裹住他，Mark卡着Eduardo丰腴的腿根，灵活的舌头在幽秘之地抽插着，翻搅出令人脸红的暧昧水声。

Eduardo呜咽一声，随即抬手捂住嘴巴，只露出一双泪汪汪的眼睛。他的下身被Mark服侍得快要融化，神色里却一片委屈。Mark拉下他的手臂，和Eduardo十指相扣，把他的手摁在地上。

他的整颗脑袋都埋在Eduardo的腿心中，空着的那只手掐了满把饱满的臀肉不客气地揉捏。他舔的位置尽可能的深入，在触碰到某一点时，Eduardo猛烈地抖了一下，一对大腿紧紧夹住Mark的脑袋。

Mark心领神会，持续向那个地方进攻。干涩闭合的肠道被他舔得水润湿热，从花腔深处自发分泌出甜蜜的液体，主动为接下来的性事提供准备。

敏感点被舌头不断挤压舔弄的快感几乎把Eduardo逼疯，他的一只手被Mark握着摁在地上，另一只手毫不客气地在Mark精壮的背上挠了数道。Mark吃痛，反而更被激发起征服的欲望，他撤出舌头，换了两根手指，在Eduardo已经软烂的肠道里捣弄着。

坚硬的手指不比柔若无骨的舌头，带来的刺激也更加分明，Eduardo额头上密布细小的汗珠，摆着腰欲拒还迎地在地上扭动着。他踢着腿碰到桌子，丁零当啷一阵响动，似乎有不少东西被扫落在地上。

“什么东西？”Mark下意识地停住，然而下一秒，Eduardo就半坐起来，他抱住Mark的肩膀贴近自己，手掌一翻握住Mark的阴茎，牵引着它来到自己身下的入口。那里已经得到了充分的开拓，水光糜艳，肉红色的小洞裂开一指宽的缝隙，能窥到内部翕合涌动的嫩肉。

“别管它了……”Eduardo低声说，夹杂着气音的吐息格外魅惑，“进来，好好操我，Mark。”

他勾引着Mark的同时，不动声色地用脚趾夹住一本落在地上的书，盖住了那把匕首。

Mark也一样蓄势待发，他喘息的声音像是一头野兽，额头上汗光点点，薄唇抿成一条线。他的蓝眼睛在暗中变成深色，里面燃烧着能将坚冰融化的火焰。

Eduardo从来没有清醒地意识到，自己到底招惹了一个什么角色：Mark是永远饥饿的狮子，是永不知足的征服者。他要得到的不仅是Ediardo的身体，而是他的全部。

他的阴茎巨大粗壮，是一根令人望而生畏的大东西。拜他Eduardo所赐，这条巨龙已经苏醒了，怒涨的前端渗出半透明的液体。Mark按着Eduardo的腿根，把这一对天生尤物的大腿几乎压平。他挺了挺腰，壮硕的阴茎头部像是一把利刃，破开Eduardo下身粉嫩的入口，毫不迟疑地长驱直入。

Eduardo发出沉闷的叫喊，被劈开一般的错觉让他冷汗涔涔。比舌头和手指都强硬粗壮太多的阴茎令他根本无法承受：他太久没被人操过了，身体早已经忘却了这种滋味。

Mark被他收缩夹紧的肠道绞得很不好受，他暂停下深入的动作，爱抚Eduardo腰侧和胸前的敏感地带，撸动他因为疼痛而萎靡下去的阴茎。

“放松，Wardo，”他轻声说，言辞中带着自己都没察觉到的温柔，“我会让你舒服起来的，现在先放松。”

Eduardo咬着自己的下嘴唇，睫毛不停颤抖。Mark低头吻住他，他的阴茎一点点深入，终于彻底占领了这具身体。久违的被包裹的极致体验让Mark喟叹一声，开始了规律的抽动。他控制着自己的频率，细心观察着Eduardo的反应，确保他和自己一样受用。

在Eduardo脸上开始出现那种迷离的表情、呼吸也开始甜腻起来时，Mark加快了动作，毫不客气地浅浅抽出又用力插入，把圆硕的龟头顶撞在高热紧致的肠道深处，抵着那处让Eduardo哆嗦的凸起碾磨。

Eduardo呻吟着，身体随着Mark的动作起伏。他的两只手臂挂在Mark肩颈上，顺着向下摩挲Mark骨骼分明的脊背。

一滴汗珠途经Mark高挺的鼻梁和尖削的下巴，“啪嗒”一声在Eduardo胸口碎裂成数瓣。两个人的身体紧密的交缠在一起，目光融汇，呼吸相叠。

Mark的腰身有力地耸动着，在身下这具美妙的躯体里抽插。他吸了一口气，激烈的动作突然停住了——有什么坚硬的、有棱有角的东西顶在他的后背。

“是什么，Wardo？”Mark俯下身，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着Eduardo潮红的脸颊，但他的眼睛却仍然清晰剔透，带着理性的冷光。

“是……匕首。”Eduardo呻吟着说。他被插得连话都说不出来，此刻Mark放缓了频率，他才能断断续续说出这几个词。

“你要杀了我。”Mark肯定地说，他并没有停下，埋在Eduardo柔软内腔中的阴茎仍然坚硬如铁。他摆动着腰，用比刚才慢了不少的频率继续操着Eduardo。泥泞的水声甚至盖过了屋外的雨声，无比淫靡地在室内被放大。

Eduardo偏过脸，摆明了不想说话。Mark用拇指摩挲着Eduardo的嘴唇。他把指节伸进去，配合着下身抽动的节奏，探入Eduardo的口腔，夹着他的舌头抽插。

“说。”他声音冰冷地命令道，神庙内突然变得雪亮，紧接着，室外滚过去一段长长的雷声。

此刻，Mark仿佛化身成了发怒的众神之王宙斯。他掌控着雷霆万钧的力量，用粗鲁的性爱代替本应当落在Eduardo身上的鞭子，向他降下惩罚。

“因为……”Eduardo艰难地含着Mark的手指，他的眼前满是眼泪带来的水雾，Mark操他的速度突然又加快了，Eduardo的两只手都放在Mark背后，就要握不住那把匕首。

“你是谁？”Mark坚持不懈地问道，他毫不理会Eduardo就架在自己背后的匕首，抽插得格外短促有力，腰身沉浮着把阴茎捅进Eduardo体内更深处，换来对方破碎不堪的呻吟。

“告诉我，Wardo。”Mark喘着粗气说，“你想杀了我——我至少要知道为什么。”

“因为我是……”Eduardo睁开眼睛，不知道是汗水该是泪水的液体滑落在他的睫毛中，让他双眼刺痛。

“因为我是卡珊德拉。”他对Mark说。

这句话没头没尾，但是罗马帝国的君主立刻就明白了。

Eduardo是卡珊德拉：他是眼睁睁看着故国葬身火海、父母兄妹流离失所的公主，然后变成被锁链套住柔软的脖颈、像牲畜一样等待被挑选和贩卖的女奴。

天上的诸神赋予她窥见未来的能力，她看到自己的仇人成为自己的丈夫。

Eduardo就这样告诉了Mark自己的身世：一个经历了战火的王子，一个被神宠爱的祭司，一个委身于仇敌的奴隶。

电光火石间，Mark好像明白了一切：那些萦绕在Eduardo身上的无数未解之谜，还有他脸上消失的伤疤。

他没有给Eduardo喘息的时间，阴茎在对方痉挛的湿热内壁中一阵捣弄。神庙外的天色似乎更暗了，闪电持续不断地照亮室内，雷声却忽远忽近，油灯的微弱光亮在风中摇摇晃晃。

“那你爱上阿迦门农了吗？”Mark喘着气问Eduardo，“我的公主，我预言一切的女巫——告诉我，你爱上他了吗？”

Eduardo说不出话，他的眼睛因为燃烧着爱与欲、仇与恨的火焰而过分滚烫。

Mark吻着他的额头，用舌尖舔舐Eduardo灼热的苦涩泪水。

“你爱我，”他对Eduardo说，“你用不着反驳，因为你最好的反驳，就是现在用匕首杀了我。”

他胆大妄为，毫不顾忌自己的背后就是Eduardo举着的锋利刀刃，抱着Eduardo肉感十足的圆润臀部泰然自若地做爱，用双手掐了满把滑腻的嫩肉，换来Eduardo强忍的闷哼。

“你只有两个选择，”他居高临下地对Eduardo说，“要么现在就杀了我，为你那座已经陷落的特洛伊复仇；要么就放下那些过去，我带你离开这里。”

“我做不到。”Eduardo说，他的泪水再也承载不住，从眼眶中滚滚而下。

他两个都不会选：因为他早就做好了第三种打算。

总有人说Mark不懂人心，事实上，那只是久居高位的帝王与生俱来的傲慢。Mark机警敏锐，是洞察人心的高手。

他没有说错，Eduardo确实爱他。他为这份不该存在于自己心中的情感备受煎熬。在他过去那段因为深爱Mark而盲目的短暂岁月里，国仇家恨似乎都被柔化了，泯灭到不值一提；但是在分别的这段日子里，对Mark的失望，对软弱的自己的憎恨，重新唤醒了Eduardo想要复仇的渴望：他要杀死Mark，也要杀死那个轻而易举爱上Mark的自己。

Eduardo向后扬起脖颈，像只濒死的天鹅那样脆弱美丽，他大汗淋漓，贴着小腹的阴茎被Mark粗鲁地揉动着，蜜穴内也被捣得汁水四溅、湿热软烂。Eduardo小腹抽动，被Mark压着肚子射出来，灼白的精液一股一股，把两个人交连的部位沾染的一片狼藉。

Mark喘着粗气，把阴茎拔出Eduardo的身体。他敷衍地套弄了两下，把精液喷在Eduardo一片狼藉的腿间。

Mark向后摸到Eduardo的手腕，反手把他的胳膊折过来。Eduardo受不了疼地低叫了一声，匕首从他手中滑落，掉到了地上。

屋外雨势减弱，这场夏日的暴雨终于要结束了。

Mark漫不经心地俯身把匕首捡起来。

“你连刀鞘都没舍得拔出来。这就是你所说的要杀了我？”Mark说，他从鞘中拔出匕首，为这把刀刃的寒光锋利而赞赏地点点头，又咔嚓一声把它归入鞘中，随手扔到一边。

Eduardo用胳膊挡着眼睛，疲倦到一句话都不想说。

Mark心情颇好地低头亲他的嘴唇。

“Wardo，谢谢你告诉我这些。我一直很想知道你的过去，因为你从不对我提起。”Mark缱绻地说，抚摸Eduardo因为过度的高潮而仍在颤抖的身体。

“跟我走吧，”他对Eduardo说，“我无法改变过去，但我会给你一个新的未来。”

“我们结束了。”Eduardo声音嘶哑地说，他自以为挡住了眼睛，却不知道Mark仍能看到他的泪水从胳膊下挡着的眼睛中滑落。

“这场性爱就是我用来向你告别的。”Eduardo的胸膛起伏着，“我没办法杀了你，也不会和你走——我为你淋过一场雨，你也还给我了，我们两清了。”

“我们一定要用一次偿还抵偿一次付出吗？”Mark说，“我以后可以给你更多，能给你无穷无尽。”

“不。”Eduardo疲惫极了，他真想睡一次长长的觉，“不会有以后了。”

Mark凝视着他。

“我不能长久留在这里。”Mark说，“我必须回罗马，Wardo。但我会再留下来七天——如果你改变主意了，就在这七天里来找我，我每天都会在亚历山大里亚的港口等着你，等你和我一起离开这里。”

TBC.


End file.
